Resident Evil 4 Leon's and Sora's Mission
by Fox Mew Brittany
Summary: My first RE story. Sora helps Leon with his mission to rescue Ashley Graham,but Sora has a forgotten past that she slowly remembers. As she tries to remember many things happen to her,and her past involves Lord Saddler and the Los Illuminados. OCxLeon
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil Story

by

Fox Mew Brittany

A/N: I do not own Resident Evil 4 or any of its characters. I just own my OC

**Ch.1: Call from the President, A Rescue Mission Turned into a Adventure**

My name is Sora Avalon, I just turned 23 about two months ago, I currently work at a police agency only as a rookie. I have heard many rumors about the Raccoon City incident with the T-virus though I never believed any of it, every time I heard the story being brought up again I pretend that I'm not there. Then as I was called in, I saw _him_, Leon Scott Kennedy, the most gorgeous man alive. I bothered to remember his whole name, some of my co-workers teased me for having a huge crush on Leon, even they knew that we would never get a shot with the survivor of the Raccoon City catastrophe, plus I was five years younger than Leon. While I was working on my late paper work that I had neglected for quite some time I heard my boss call me to his office.

I thought I was going to get fired because of the paper work but as soon as I stepped into the office I saw Leon. I swear I felt my face burning up, I immediately snapped out of my thoughts when the chief said something.

"Mr. Kennedy, Ms. Avalon, we received a call from the President asking you two to rescue his daughter Ashley Graham." the chief said, handing a picture of Ashley to Leon.

"Sir, why have I been called on this mission?" I had asked, not knowing my placement on this mission, and remembering that Leon was assigned to protect the President's family.

"Leon wanted a partner for this mission and suggested you, since you're the youngest member of this team and has had experience in foreign lands and languages." The chief answered my question, not knowing that half of my attention was on the hot and attractive dirty blonde/brown haired male. "So don't worry about a thing, Leon will show you the basics and I hope you can do the rest." he added, placing a gun in my hand.

"Uhh...chief, I've never used a gun before." I rapidly said, holding the weapon cautiously in my hand.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll teach you how to use it in your defense." Leon calmly said to me, looking straight into my eyes.

When I saw Leon looking into my eyes I felt like my whole body was going to melt, then out of the blue Leon led me out of the office and told me to get gear for our mission. I never did understand why Leon chose me for this assignment, I mean come on I just look like any average girl to everyone else. I'm 5' 7", I weigh roughly around 118lbs, I also have brown hair that reached past my shoulder blades, brown eyes, and I'm somewhat thin. After I got two bags full of first aid spray, gun ammo of all sorts, food that can be ate without electrical appliances and fresh water. I had made sure that everything was easy to carry and very accessible, Leon took one of my bags to lighten my work load, I was happy that Leon Kennedy had chose me to of all people to accompany him on the mission of rescuing the President's daughter.

After a few minutes of waiting for our transport came, we got in the back of a jeep driven by two agents from the President's Secret Service, I knew they were Spanish because of their language, accent, black hair, and copper skin. Then the jeep stopped at the docks where we had to get on and sail the rest of the way to the place where Ms. Graham was sighted at. As soon as we got to the northern part of Spain the boat secretly docked on the pier, me and Leon then got in a jeep with two cops from Madrid and then drove off. During the drive there things were deadly silent, the silence was broken when Spanish men were conversing amongst themselves, then all of a sudden the man driving stopped to let his friend could make a pit stop. I looked away to keep my humanity, Leon chuckled a bit at my reaction to the guy and right when he got back in the jeep, the other guy took off while Leon and I placed guns and ammo to holsters and attached them to our waists.

By the time we prepared ourselves the jeep stopped and had dropped us off on a path to a cottage, after the two drove off me and Leon made our way to the cottage to see what lurked within. I slowly walked behind Leon, observing his movements that may help me in the rescue, as we headed into the house I saw a middle-aged man tending ot the fire in the fire place.

"Ah, excuse me. Sir?" Leon tried to get the man's attention while getting out Ashley's photo. "I was wondering if you might have recognize the girl in this photograph?" he asked.

"Qué carajo haces aquí? Lárgate, cabrón!" the man raised his voice at us. (Translation: What the hell are you doing here? Get out of here!)

"Sorry to bother you." Leon told him after I had translated what the man had just said to us.

As Leon and I were leaving I looked over my shoulder to see the man grabbing an axe near the fireplace and started going after us with it. In a panic I pulled out my handgun and shot at the man who fell backwards dropping the axe, Leon quickly turned to the man then to me. I knew he was about to yell at me but he didn't because the man got back up and came back at us, so I raise my gun to where it was aimed at his head and fired my weapon. I pulled the trigger, hearing the loud bang, then before I knew it the man's head was blown off his shoulders and his body fell to the ground....dissolving. I cringed with disgust when the body dissolved but I looked passed that when I picked up about 1000 ptas. Leon rapidly turned around to see out the windows that there were more people being dropped off more villagers who were now coming after us, he told me to be prepared for the worst, I was both nervous and close to being trigger happy but I continued to have control over myself.  
Before we left to fight off the villagers I quickly looked around the house for valuables, I had seen barrels behind the staircase and I just used my knife to open them only to find 1000 ptas and handgun ammo.

"Sora hurry up!" I heard Leon shouting to me, while firing his gun at the villagers now coming in.

Hearing Leon shouting I rushed up the stairs, saw a glass case holding a shotgun, on instinct I smashed the glass with my elbow without cutting it and pulled out the powerful gun with 10 rounds of ammo for it. Upon getting the shotgun I put my handgun in my holster then practically slid down the railing of the stairs and aimed my gun.

"Where have you been Sora!" Leon yelled, quickly reloading his gun and shot another man.

"I was getting a better gun!" I yelled back, shooting a woman coming at me with a kitchen knife.

"Next time be quick about it!"

"Don't worry about that, I'll warn you next time!"

After we killed about five of the villagers I ended up collecting all the money and ammo I could find, Leon took the extra ammo I found along with filled sack of ptas. I could understand why Leon took my sack of ptas and ammo but what got me mad was that he wanted my new shotgun, when I had told him no he said that he knows how to handle it better. Even after explaining my gun handling flaws I still refused to give Leon my shotgun, once our argument was over we headed out and ran quietly down the path. We stopped running after we saw a white German Shepard caught in a bear-trap, I felt sorry for the poor thing since I was an animal lover. But when I tried to pry the trap apart I ended up leaving puncture marks in my hand since I was an idiot for not wearing protective hand gear.

When I tried at it again Leon told me that he'll take care of it so I stepped back to let him help the dog, I watched Leon as he pulled the trap apart and the dog ran off right when it was released. I thanked Leon for helping the dog, he told me it was no problem, after that was said we headed toward the village. Before I ran any further Leon grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me back where he was, I was about to yell at him but I didn't because he was looking through some binoculars. From what I saw Leon was disgusted and cursed under his breath, before I knew it he handed me the binoculars. As I looked through them the first thing I noticed was one of the Spaniard's body on a burning stake, I had to look away to prevent myself from throwing up.

Leon took out a bottle of water from my bag, handed it to me and I took three big gulps of water. When I looked back into the binoculars I saw that most of the villagers were acting as normal as can be and that alone made me suspicious as ever. Right when I put the binoculars back in Leon's bag, he told me that one of us should go through the back way and the other goes through the front, I thought it was a strange plan at first then I realized that it was sort of like an infiltration. Before I could process all of my thoughts I had told Leon that I would be a distraction, Leon looked like he was going to argue with me but said "just be careful". After I reloaded my shotgun I headed towards the village looking back to Leon who mouthed good luck to me and the next thing I knew I heard one of the villagers say in Spanish "A foreigner!". My senses sprung into action causing me to raise my shotgun and shoot the villagers coming after me. Then after I shot about ten of the villagers I saw Leon out in the open and firing his handgun at the villagers, for the few seconds I was distracted one of the villagers grabbed my gun while I had a tight grip on it.

"Let go of my gun!" I screamed at the man who was trying to take my gun away from me.

"Never, we must create the world our Lord has envisioned!" the male villager retorted in Spanish.

"So be it!" was all I said before I pointed the barrel of the shotgun at the man's chest and pulled the trigger causing the man to fall on the ground.

"Lord Saddler...." the man breathed out before dissolving.

'_Saddler?! Where have I heard that name before, it sounds very familiar.'_ I was thinking looking at where the body once was.

Then in a split second I was pushed to the ground by Leon as he kicked three villagers in the head, I realized that one of them had an axe in hand. To make up for my mistake I aimed my shotgun and pulled the trigger and seen that two villagers have been killed with one shell. After the two villagers were killed I gathered about another 1000 ptas and a green herb, all of a sudden I heard a tear on my wrist. As I looked down I saw that my favorite Death Note wristband of Light was beginning to tear because it got caught on something sharp. But I ignored it because more hostile villagers were coming after me and Leon so I got up off the ground and ran to Leon to protect him from getting hurt more.

As soon as I pulled the trigger on my shotgun all I just heard was a click sound and there was no bang, I realized that I was completely out of shotgun shells. In a hurry I strapped my shotgun to my back, bringing out my handgun then fired at a nearby female villager with a pitchfork. After Leon and I killed over twenty villagers a church bell was being sounded off, I saw that they walked into a church with an insignia on the door. Leon said that the insignia belongs to the cult called the Los Illuminados , to me it looked and sounded highly familiar but it drove me crazy not knowing where I heard of it from, I took a tiny peek at my right wrist where my half torn wristband was and saw a red design just below the tear. Before Leon could look at me I pulled my gloves out of my bag, put them on and pulled the right one halfway over the mark and turned the wristband around so that the tear was on the top of my wrist.

"Sora, let's search the houses for supplies, keep your gun out just in case there are more villagers out." Leon told me, just as he was going into one of the houses.

"Okay Leon," was all I said as I headed off in another direction.

The first three houses I went into I managed to find ammo for my shotgun along with incendiary and flash grenades, when I stopped to take a break I removed my wristband and replaced it with a piece of cloth I torn from the bed. I paid no mind to the mark on my wrist as I finished tying the cloth around my wrist, I looked out the window to find Leon calling me. So without thinking I opened the bedroom window on the second floor and jumped out right infront of Leon who looked both unimpressed and surprised. Then right when I landed infront of Leon, Ingrid Hunnigan called giving him information and to tell us to get out of the village. When Leon and I finally exited the village we began to head down some steps until Leon heard small rocks falling then three villagers pushing one huge boulder that was coming after us.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I bolted off with Leon somehow behind me.

All the way downhill me and Leon ran for our lives, then at one point Leon grabbed me and dove to the right, dodging the boulder and we were out of breath when we dodged the boulder. Once we caught our breathes we began walking in a tunnel and as I looked up at the ceiling I saw two things sparkling so I aimed my handgun at them and fired. The first shot made a spinel drop and hit Leon on the head causing him to look at me with an irritated look. I just smiled when I picked up the first spinel and then shot down the second one making sure it missed Leon, as we made it through the tunnel more villagers had awaited us but there was a slight twist... they had dynamite. For Leon they seemed like a piece of cake to get rid of but to me them plus dynamite equals tenderized rescuers, luckily for us there were only two of them. We managed to gather items along the way, then after I disarmed a trap Leon lead the way to another house, he then shot the lock off and went inside.

As we were searching through the houses there was another explosive trap, this time Leon disarmed it and we went forward, before we went any further Leon told me to wait out here. So to avoid any arguments I did as I was told, then after Leon went to the room that was blocked by a bookshelf I felt something or someone hit me in the back of my head rendering me unconscious. Before I completely lost consciousness I felt something sharp pierce my neck and felt something go inside me. Then before I knew it someone threw me over their shoulder and carried me outside, I felt my makeshift wristband snag a tree forcing it to come off. Chief Bitores Mendez saw the mark on my wrist and growled in frustration, then I was placed on a wooden floor with my hands tied together and the chief left.

Leon walked into a room hearing a pounding noise getting louder and louder by the minute, he then ran to the side of the closet where the pounding was emanating from, unlocked the door, and swung the door open to see a man with black hair, old fashioned clothes and his mouth duck taped shut. Then Leon crouched down to the man was ripped the tape off his mouth.

"A little rough don't ya think? You're... not one of them?" the man said, as Leon was untying his wrists.

"No, you?"

"Okay, I got only one very important question... You got a smoke?"

"No, I got gum." Leon replied, now seeing two villagers with an axe and a pitchfork along with a tall man with a black beard, two different eye colors and in a black trench coat walked in view.

"Well isn't this perfect, the big cheese himself." the man said.

Leon then sprung into action by running at the chief and did a back kick to him but the chief caught it and threw Leon backwards, knocking himself into the man and wreaking the closet that confined the man. When the two were unconscious, they were handcuffed together and another man came in wearing majestic purple robes with the insignia on it and carried a long staff along with a syringe.

"Feeble humans, let us give you our power," the majestic man said, sticking the syringe in Leon's neck and started injecting the substance into Leon, "soon you will become unable to resist this intoxicating power." the man added, injecting the purplish liquid in Leon along with the egg in the syringe.

After all the substance was in Leon, they all left, after they were gone Leon snapped awake chained to the man he found, and tried to wriggle free but all that did was wake the man he was cuffed to.

"Hey, Hey wake up!"

"Ay ay ay, crawl out of one hole and into another," the man said.

"You mind telling me what's going on!" Leon demanded.

"Americano si, now what brings a bloke like you to this part of the world?" the man asked, before Leon twisted the cuffs. "Easy who ever you are."

"My name's Leon, I'm here looking for this girl." Leon said to the man, showing him Ashley's picture. "You seen her?"

"You supposed to be a cop or something, nah, you don't look the type."

"Maybe."

"Let me guess, she's the President's daughter." the man supposedly guessed.

"That's too good for a guess, wanna start explaining."

"Psychic powers." the man said, "Just kidding mi amigo, I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the President's daughter in a church."

"Who might you be?"

"Me llamo Luis Sera, I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm just a good for nothing guy who happens to be quite the lady's man." Luis introduced himself, and explained himself.

"Why'd ya quit?"

"Policia, when you put your life on the line no one really appreciates you for it. Being a hero isn't all that it's cracked up to be anymore."

"I used to be a cop myself once, just for a day."

"I thought I was bad."

"Somehow I managed to get myself involved in the incident in Raccoon City." Leon said, "On my first day on the force."

"That's the incident with the viral outbreak right. I think I might have seen a sample of the virus in the lab at my department."

The two were interrupted when a villager with a giant axe came in, looking like he was ready to kill the two men on the floor.

"Do something cop!" Luis yelled, trying to move backwards with Leon.

"After you."

As the villager was about to bring down the axe on Luis and Leon, Leon quickly moved to where the axe would cut the handcuffs freeing him and Luis. Then as soon as the cuffs were cut the villager came after Leon but as he lunged for him, Leon placed his foot on the villager's chest and tossed him to the wall behind him and breaking his neck. When the villager's neck was broken Luis ran the first chance he got, Leon then got a call from Hunnigan to see if he was okay then Leon told her that there was a male civilian held captive and Ashley being held in a church. As Leon was getting ready to exit the house he seen a strange man in a black cloak, had a purple bandanna around his lower face, had red eyes like the villagers, and wore a backpack.

"Over here stranger, got something special for ya." the man said.

Before Leon exited the house and met the man, I woke up to see the man in the black cloak and purple bandanna untying my hands, at first I thought he was one of the villagers. But as I raised my gun at him he held up his hand saying that he meant no harm.

"Got something special for ya." the man said to me, as he pulled back his cloak to reveal all the weapons he had along with the helpful items.

When I saw everything he had I did a long wolf whistle, all of a sudden the merchant clamped something on my right wrist, completely covering the insignia on my wrist.

"You have the mark of him, since you're against him that band is free of charge. Make sure that the band stays on at all costs." the merchant told me before he walked off and told me to follow him.

Before I knew it Leon was heading towards us, unknowingly the merchant slipped two first aid sprays in my small bag, when he placed the sprays in my bag Leon showed up with a surprised look to see me. The merchant then said he got something special for them, while Leon was seeing what the merchant had, I took off the band on my wrist only to see a blood red insignia of the Los Illuminados. Seeing that I quickly placed the metal wristband back on my wrist before Leon could see it, by the time he was done looking he had purchased nothing just to save money. Once we were done browsing Leon and I passed through a pair of double doors and saw many villagers. I heard one of them say "There they are!" and a bunch of them started coming after us, Leon told me that we should split up for the time being and cover more ground.

To be ahead of him, I ran before he could say anything more, then did flying kicks to the first three unarmed villagers on my way down to the bridge, I began using my handgun on my way up. Leon headed into a house while I headed uphill, I faced about five villagers, killed them all and took the money, ammo, and health they had. As I went further I saw a treasure chest, as curious as I was I opened it to find one half of an hexagonal emblem. I looked around to find a fast way to Leon, all I found was a wooden platform that I could jump down on, once I jumped down the first time I found Leon heading to the door that lead to our escape. As fast as I could I jumped down to the ground and raced to Leon who placed his half of the stone emblem in the hole, once I caught up with him I placed my piece in and the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4 or any of its characters, I just own my OC Sora

**Ch.2: Meeting the Chief, A Challenge with Del Lago, El Gigante, and the Cabin.**

After we escaped that mess Leon and I saw a house infront of us, Leon led the way in while I followed closely behind him. As we walked in we stopped infront of a locked door with a specialized lock, since I was somewhat good with locks I decided to take a crack at it, to me the blue glass lock was simple when I saw a design in it. All I did to unlock it was turn it upward and right which changed the design into the cult's insignia. The door automatically opened revealing another room, the first thing me and Leon noticed was a portrait of a man, to me he looked awfully familiar but I directed my attention to Leon opening a small box containing a key. Once we got the key Leon exited the room, but as I was about to follow the door slammed shut on me and I heard what sounded like Leon being choked to death.

"Let Leon go!" I screamed through the door, trying to get it open but no luck.

As Leon was being strangled by the Chief, Leon's eyes became red and bloodshot, as the Chief saw that he dropped Leon to the ground.

"It seems you carry the same blood as us. Nevertheless, you're an outsider. Just remember, if you become unpleasant to our eyes you will be dealt with." the Chief said to Leon, opening the door I was behind. "And you.... if you become a nuisance, I will personally deal with you myself no matter if you're blood to our Lord." he told me, then pushed me out of the way and shut the door behind me.

When the Chief left, I ran to Leon to see if he was okay, as he got up off the ground he got a call from Hunnigan telling Leon something about the Los Illuminados and he told Hunnigan that the Chief mentioned something about carrying the came blood as them. Hunnigan thought that it sounded interesting but then told us to find the church and find Ashley, when we went downstairs I saw the painting of the church and memorized it just in case. At one point I accidentally hit my handgun against the table, unfortunately setting it off but right as the band sounded Leon and I heard villagers go "Ahí está!" and a chain saw was revved up. In a heartbeat me and Leon headed to a wall away from the door, readied our weapons then the door swung open letting in a man with a chainsaw and two other men with axes. As quickly as I could I wielded my shotgun and fired at the two men while Leon aimed for the chainsaw man and shot at him multiple times.

When Leon and I ran out of ammo in our guns we finally killed the three men, I gathered two packs of handgun ammo and a ruby from the men.

"Sora..."

"Yeah Leon?" I replied to him.

"Next time, turn the safety on, on your guns, okay." Leon told me.

"Alright." was all I said, as I turned the safety on both of my guns.

As we exited the house and ran downhill seeing more villagers it took only a matter of minutes to get them out of our way and moved onward. Once all the villagers were out of our way Leon and I ran to a barred door, right when Leon lifted the the wooden bar we were able to pass through the door. When we passed through we ended up back in the village, but when we headed to the church with the Los Illuminados insignia on it, I noticed there were villagers on the roof throwing axes and corn sheaves at us, I shot both of them down so they wouldn't distract us. Right as we got to the door of the church Leon pulled out the insignia key from my bag since I was the one holding it the whole time and unlocked the door allowing us to go inside.

As we passed through another door for some reason Leon shot down a kerosene lantern, causing fire to go around the door we were supposed to go down. Once the fire died down a spinel was in front of the door leading to an underground tunnel, right as I picked up the spinel, Leon opened the door and jumped down. I followed him soon after and ran with him down further in the tunnel, once we got to a huge open area I heard a loud bang echo and fire emerged.

"Leon! Warn me next time you're going to do that!" I yelled at him.

Then all of a sudden I heard another bang from a handgun and something landed on my head causing me to freak out big time.

"Ahh!! Enemies on the ceiling, duck for cover!!" I screamed, then opened my eye to see Leon smirking at me and shaking his head from side to side.

Seeing Leon's face, I reached my hand to the top of my head, pulling a blue Elegant Headdress off and the next thing I knew my face became hot with embarrassment. Leon just laughed at the stupid thing I did and took the headdress from me and placed it in his bag for safe keeping, then right as Leon out the item in the bag he quickly shot down two spinels and picked them up. Then once the spinels were in my bag we headed forward through the tunnel, before we got out of the tunnel we met another merchant.

"Got some rare things on sale stranger." the merchant said to us.

Leon took out the ruby, flash grenade, TMP ammo, and a Elegant Mask, then when we got a little over 35,000 ptas Leon then bought the medium sized attache case and a first aid spray. Once those two things were purchased me and Leon headed out of the tunnel, as soon as we opened the door there was another tunnel, luckily it was fairly short and we ran into a ladder rather quickly and climbed up it. We ended up being in a woodland area then as we were going up the path I saw a cemetery and of course there was a woman coming at us with a kitchen knife. I yawned and unknowingly shot her head off, then as we went further uphill there was three more villagers, one had a sickle and the other two had TNT. Without thinking I fired my gun but instead of a head or chest shot I ended up shooting the male in the crotch twice. I noticed Leon had a pained look on his face when I shot the villager in the crotch, then right as the second one came in I accidentally shot him in the crotch again. (AN: Almost every time I play RE4 I end up accidentally shooting the Ganados in the crotch by accident and I don't mean to do it I just shoot out of panic, anticipation, and the occasional trigger happiness)

"Sora, what's with you and the below the belt shooting?" Leon asked me, trying to hide his pained look and was successful at it

I just shrugged my shoulders because I didn't know how to answer Leon's question so I ran to the church entrance shot the villager infront of it and tried to open it but there was an indentation in the door as if something had to go inside of it to be unlocked. Leon then said there was another path to take then as we went around there were two more villagers, Leon shot both the villagers before they could even begin to walk towards us. After the two villagers were killed we walked up to a pedestal, there were eight insignias in a circle and the dial made three to four clockwise intervals. I let Leon handle this one because the green jewel in the middle was distracting me, after several turns I noticed that Leon had two of the three insignias lit up and became a little frustrated so I told Leon that I could take care of the rest. I seen that Leon made this relatively easy for me, so with a three interval turn the last mark was lite up and the Green Catseye came out. Leon picked it up to examine it but before Leon could take a second glance at it I snatched it right out of his hand to look at its beauty. After Leon took back the gem we headed to a bridge where we encountered more villagers and successfully neutralized them.  
Once we crossed the bridge we entered through a door we then ended up in an open area with three small wooden houses, before heading any further Leon was checking out the houses while I was looking around the area only to find on spinel while Leon found a ton of items including ammo for our guns. Right when Leon and I finished gathering everything from the houses we took another door infront of us, when we walked forward I got a sense of déjà vu all of a sudden. I wasn't planning on telling Leon about it so we walked onward but it wasn't a little ways down until a giant boulder started rolling after us. In that moment Leon grabbed my hand and bolted down the hill trying not to get crushed, then before we hit a dead end to the slope Leon pulled me to the right and saw the boulder crash into the stone wall. Once we survived the boulder experience for the second time now Leon and I walked on a dock and were immediately seen by the villagers.  
Me and Leon had to shoot the man coming since there was an explosive behind him, then right after the man was dead another male villager came at us but ran right into the explosive booby trap. I laughed at the man's idiotic move to try to kill us, Leon didn't crack a smile when the villager did that, we heard water churning and the both of us seen that there were people in the water. Leon then told me that we had to get in the water, but before I could object to his idea Leon grabbed my arm and jumped down off the dock into the water, I was wanting to strangle Leon for getting me sopping wet but I didn't because there were more important things that needed to be taken care of. After a while Leon and I got rid of most the the villagers and we got away from the docks and headed up to a cliff that had a full view of the lake. While I was catching up with Leon, I saw a boat in the middle of the lake then I saw something get dumped in the water along with hearing Leon cuss.  
As I looked back to the lake, I saw a giant fish like creature go underneath the body the two men dumped, I jumped as it came up to eat the body in the water.

"Let's go Sora,"  
"What?! You're wanting to go after that giant fish, right after it ate one of the officers that brought us here. Did you even see the size of that thing?!" I exclaimed, not believing that my crush wants to go after the giant fish  
"Yes, now come on Sora." was all Leon said to me as he walked down the cliff.  
'_I hope you know what you're doing Leon_' I thought as I followed closely behind Leon to a small dock with a boat.

"Sora, how good are you at aiming and throwing spears?" Leon asked me.

"Well I have bad aim when throwing things and the chances of me hitting a target directly is a 50/50 percent chance." I explained, feeling ashamed of my poor throwing accuracy.

"Alright then you can steer the boat and I'll keep a lookout."

"Okay," was all I said, as I watched Leon get in the boat and helped me in.

Right as we got in the boat, I started the motor up and we had set out into the lake, I feared that the fish was going to appear out of nowhere and eat both me and Leon whole. I made sure that the boat wasn't going to hit any waterlogged trees, then at one point I looked over the edge of the boat only to see a dark shadow swim below us.

"Leon!! We got company!!" I told him before Del Lago came up and knocked itself into out boat then caused the anchor to attach itself to the giant fish's tail and started pulling us.

"Sora make sure you steer the boat away from anything that may knock us out of the boat." Leon warned me as he was hanging on to the boat.

I tried my best to avoid Del Lago, the trees and the stone walls but my problem was that I would avoid them all at the last minute, then only half of what I feared came true. Del Lago crashed into our boat causing both me and Leon to fly out of the boat on opposite sides, since I couldn't swim well I was stuck doing the dog-paddle, as I tried to "swim" I heard Leon dive in and ended up pulling me to the boat with little time to spare. By the time Leon and I got back in the boat Del Lago dove underwater allowing Leon to ready the harpoons, when I heard splashing to my left I quickly told Leon to aim to his left. He did as I instructed, when Leon saw Del Lago in sight he threw about three harpoons maybe four in the creature's mouth, but it didn't kill it. Then Del Lago dove underwater once again thus dragging us behind it, I tried to steer my best away from the trees but at some point I accidentally drove right passed the mutant fish's mouth.

"Watch where you're going Sora!" Leon yelled at me.

"I can't help it that there's a giant man-eating mutant fish trying to eat us every way it can!!!" I screamed back, seeing Leon get the harpoons ready to throw.

This time I heard splashing on my right and quickly told Leon to aim to the right side, he aimed the harpoon at Del Lago and started throwing them into its mouth. Right when Leon threw the fourth spear it hit the fish on its back and blood had drenched the both of us, I had to take a few deep breaths before I could somewhat calm down. Before I could the boat jerked forward, after almost getting whiplash I grabbed the steering stick and moved it to avoid Del Lago and trees. Accidentally I steered in the wrong direction hitting a tree in the process and Leon got thrown out.

"Swim Leon! Swim for you life!" I yelled, holding the side of the boat and extended out my arm to help Leon get in the boat when he was in arm's reach.

Be the time Leon got close to the boat, I grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him in the boat before Del Lago could eat him alive. Then as soon as Leon got in the boat he grabbed more harpoons, Del Lago started heading towards us. As Leon was throwing the spears I saw that once he had thrown the third spear Del Lago let out a dying cry and start to sink, but we had another problem on out hands the rope that Del Lago was attached to was wrapped around Leon's leg I heard Leon yell in pain then on instinct I took out my knife and started cutting the rope as fast as I could. Finally I managed to cut Leon free from the rope and I unknowingly held onto Leon as he drove the boat to the nearest dock he could find.

When we got on shore Leon started coughing badly, I held him up the best I could, when he coughed again there was blood on his gloved hand. By the time we got inside a cabin Leon fell to the floor pulling me down with him, he kept coughing and became unconscious.

"Leon, Leon wake up! Leon, Leon!!!" I screamed, trying to wake Leon with tears rolling down my face and my mind jumping to all sorts of conclusions.

//Leon's Dream Sequence//

I didn't know how long I had been out but when I bolted awake I looked around to find out that I was alone in the room, I then felt a stabbing pain in my chest and strange images of parasites inside my body. By the time the pain ceased I saw that my veins were turning black and showing on my arms, I thought I was turning into a zombie as I screamed in disbelief and fear.

//Out of Dream Sequence. Sora's POV//

After a few hours Leon finally awoken I was relieved to see Leon awake and I helped him up back on his feet, he then got a call from Hunnigan. Once they were done talking me and Leon walked out of the cabin we were in and walked passed another door that lead somewhere else. As we were going down the path Leon and I saw two villagers head towards us but the villager in closest to us had his head blown off even though me or Leon haven't shot him and a freakish tentacle head took its place.

"Ew, that's disgusting.... ohh well sucks to be them." I said, then bringing out my shotgun and shot at the plagas head.

Once the villager with the plagas head was killed, Leon took care of the second villager behind the first one, then once both villagers were out of our way we ran forward, we had to jump across wooden platforms to get to the other side then we came to a rope, Leon told me to go down the rope first and that I did then waited for him to come down. Right when me and Leon got to a wooden structure we saw three wooden crates, I switched out my guns and shot down one crate, Leon got the second, as for the third one I thought that if I had hit the third crate I'd be a miracle. The miracle ended up happening when I managed to shoot down the last crate, Leon told me to stay put, as Leon jumped across the crates to get to the other side I head a gunshot and a scream. I saw Leon go up a ladder and pull a lever which changed the water flow, but as I headed toward Leon I heard a group of villagers come after us. Leon told me to get over to him so as quickly as I could I jumped across the last two crates and waited for the villagers to get on the crates. When Leon and I saw a lot of villagers on a crate we shot them with our handguns which made a few of them drown in the water.

As soon as all the villagers drown in the water's undercurrent Leon and I jumped back across the two crates to get to the exit but as we were heading to the exit I heard Leon fire his gun and something cold fell in the back of my shirt and made me jump to the entrance to the cave, Leon laughed at my reaction and when I had found that it was an Amber Ring I placed it on my finger. Then we ran into the tunnel with ease, when we went to a dead end Leon saw a round insignia and removed it from the wall which then opened. As we went through the rest of the tunnel and went through a door, from the moment we crossed the door bats were swarming us.

"Ahhhh!!!!! Get away get away, get away!!" I screamed, taking out my knife and killing the bats.

"Sora calm down they're gone!" Leon shouted, made sure that he was far enough away from me.

I opened my eyes to see that all the bats were dead, I felt highly embarrassed at what I done infront of Leon.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I apologized to Leon, then sliced two barrels open and found 1000 ptas and handgun ammo.

Once I sliced the barrels me and Leon got in the boat which lead back to a merchant, before Leon could get out of the boat I jumped out and ran to the merchant. I sold the amber ring, the twelve spinels, two incendiary grenades, and one hand grenade, then once I realized that I now had over 35,000 ptas so I immediately bought a rocket launcher and a first aid spray. Leon then came up to me and had asked for my rocket launcher.

"No way, buy your own." I told Leon, holding my launcher possessively.

"Come back anytime you two." the merchant said to us.

I then equipped my rocket launcher and made my way out the door, I became frustrated because we ended up back in the same area with the three shacks. When me and eon got to the middle of the field, we heard the gates close on both sides, then many ganados were pulling something out in the open. Right when the ganados pulled out a giant creature, I thought that it seemed familiar but I snapped out of my thoughts when the giant known as El Gigante practically killed every single ganados. At first I shot at El Gigante along with Leon then we both heard a howl coming from the dog Leon saved, and as the white dog distracted El Gigante, Leon reminded me about my rocket launcher. While El Gigante was distracted I aimed my launcher and fired it, then once the smoke cleared El Gigante was dead and I quickly tried to get the money it had but Leon tripped me and got the money.

Then after me and Leon collected all the items we left the field an went through the door leading up to the church. When we finally got inside the church thanks to the round insignia then looked at the altar along with the cult group's insignia, I started to look around and found a ladder. I told Leon that I found a ladder, quickly going up it, but I ran to a dead end as I walked towards the opening in the railing. Leon told me that we have to swing on the chandelier, hearing that made me smile, then as we got to where we could get on the chandelier, we jumped on it. Once we were on the chandelier, I helped Leon swing the chandelier, on the third swing Leon jumped while I stayed on for a bit longer, he told me to get off the chandelier.

"I'll get off in a few minutes Leon, it's not everyday that someone gets to swing on a chandelier!" I shouted to Leon while I kept swinging on the chandelier.

"Now Sora!" Leon yelled back to me.

"Fine," I said, successfully jumping to the other side with Leon.

Once I was with Leon I noticed a control console to three lights, I turned on the console and then all of a sudden three lights which were green, red, and blue came on. As I took another glance at the console and to Leon I did worked the console in what seemed like seconds, when I came to all the lights joined together and illuminated the insignia in the middle. Right when the insignia was illuminated the gates started to raise up and a door was revealed after the gates were lifted. We then walked to the door and cautiously went inside, then in that moment we went inside a girl ran past us.

"Ashley!" Leon exclaimed.

"Don't come." Ashley shouted, obviously scared out of her mind and threw a wooden plank at us.

"Hey, take it easy!" I shouted, just barely avoiding the plank.

"No! Get away!" the President's daughter pleaded, getting against two barrels.

"Calm down. Every thing's going to be fine. My name's Leon and this is Sora, we're under the President's order to rescue you." Leon said to the frightened girl.

"What? My father?" Ashley hopefully asked.

"No the gingerbread man, he called us because he was lonely...... of course your father who else would send us to this part of Europe for a rescue mission!" I raised my voice in frustration.

"Sora, be nice to Ashley." Leon told me, "That's right. We have to get you out of here. Come with us." Leon told Ashley, helping her off the floor.

After we convinced Ms. Graham to come with us, I jumped down the ladder while Leon was carrying Ashley down the ladder, I looked at Leon disbelievingly. Just as we were heading out the door I head footsteps.

"I'll take the girl." A priest in purple robes said, coming out in the open.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded.

"If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this religious...community." Saddler introduced himself.

"What do you want?"  
"To demonstrate to the whole world, our astounding power of course. No longer will the United States thing they can police the world forever." Saddler and I said, "So we kidnapped the President's daughter to give her our power then... send her back." Saddler added. (AN: Sora was whispering the first part of what Saddler was saying under her breath. The second part Sora just kept quiet)

"No... Leon, I think they shot something in my neck." Ashley worryingly said to Leon.

"What did you do to her?!" I stepped forward and demanded.

"We just planted her a little gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to loving father. Hahahaha. But before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some... donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running." Saddler told us.

"Faith in money will lead you nowhere Saddler." Leon told Saddler, moving Ashley behind him and me.

"Oh I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift." Saddler mentioned to Leon.

"When I was unconscious." Leon said to himself.

"Oh, I truly hope you like our small but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over you minds. Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?" Saddler asked in a calm manner.

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you asked me!" Leon angrily said.

I turned quickly to the sounds of footsteps, when I turned I saw two robed men with flaming crossbows, Leon and I then grabbed Ashley's hands, ran past the flaming arrows miraculously and jumped out the window.

"You okay?" Leon asked Ashley.

"What's going to happen to us Leon?" Ashley asked.

"Don't worry, we got into this mess, we can get out of it." Leon assured Ashley.

As we got far away from the church, we managed to get back to the village but since it was raining I could hardly see things clearly. Luckily for me and Leon we heard some ganados shout "There they are!" and came right for us, since we now had Ashley with us our major priority was to protect her at all costs. Fortunately for me and Leon was that there weren't many villagers but the down side to it was that some of them had plagas heads. Once most of the ganados were dead we moved on to the second part of the village both me and Leon knew there would be more ganados so Leon told Ashley to hide in a dumpster.

"No way, you're not making me hide in a dumpster!" Ashley complained, refusing to go in.

"Listen you, if you don't want to get captured again then I suggest you get your butt in that trash can right now and wait for Leon's signal!" I yelled at her while I was shoving the President's daughter in the empty dumpster and closing the lid.

"Sora... please be nice to Ashley, remember that if she complains to her father, the President, you could get fired from your job and also her father signs both of our paychecks so please try to be nice to her." Leon told me, and was getting irritated with me.

Then right when we hid Ashley many ganados started coming after us, so getting my trigger-happy side going I ran toward a few villagers and shot them with my handgun a few times. While I was trigger happy I slid on the wet ground, I managed to do what most gunsman couldn't accomplish and that was curving a bullet. With my luck that would never happen again but somehow I managed to do it again without being a klutz, and Leon was quite surprised that I managed to do that. After we managed to find out way out we got to where we needed to be but Leon told me to stay where I was so he could get Ashley. I knew that Leon didn't have any feelings for Ashley but I couldn't help but feel angry and jealous and then at one point when I angrily muttered the word "drop dead" I head a pop following a thud.

I looked over the edge walkway to find a ganados dead on the ground with blood pouring out like crazy from his back, I wondered what had happened but I ignored it when Leon came back with Ashley. Seeing them I jumped down to the ground, then started shooting at bear traps to disarm them, as soon as I finished I looked just in time to see Leon catching Ashley. I could've swore I had tear running down my face so to prevent Leon from seeing them I wiped them away with some rain water. When Leon and Ashley caught up with me at the gate Leon faced the door and knelt down and told me to get on his back while Ashley got on mine to get over the gate to unlock it. Once it was unlocked we headed through, but as we were on a bridge Hunnigan called to inform me and Leon that our evac chopper was shot down and they're sending another one. Then all of a sudden it seemed like hundreds of ganados were coming from both sides of us.

"What are we going to do Leon?" Ashley and I asked in unison, which was somewhat creepy.

"I hate to say this but it looks like we're sandwiched, quick in that cabin!" Leon ordered, running to the cabin.

When the three of us ran inside, Leon was trying to find something to block the door with, I heard footsteps in the background and a male's voice called Leon's name.

"Small world eh, I see that the President has equipped his daughter with... ballistics." Luis said, after throwing a door jam to Leon. "And I see that you've recruited a brunette with ballistics." he added.

"Thank you for that comment sir, and to properly thank you I will show you what my family does when receiving a comment like that." I politely said, walking up to Luis and held out my hand to him.

"A handshake?" Luis questioned, as he took my hand in his. "Well I wouldn't want to disrespect your family's accustoms, please continue."

"After a friendly handshake, a hug is required." I then added on, letting go of Luis' hand and gave him a hug. "And lastly..."

"Ohh, I hope there's a kiss involved." Luis said, obviously interested.

"No..." I had said before grabbing the back of Luis' shirt, "Lastly is a knee to the groin!" I raised my voice and kneed Luis where it hurts and quickly slapped him hard across the face.

After I kneed and slapped Luis, I heard him cuss in Spanish while rolling on the ground in pain and had said something about seeing that sooner. Luis finally got up and reclaimed what was left of his pride and dignity.

"Thanks for defending us Sora." Ashley said to me, "That was rude! And I don't believe there's any relevance with our figures and standings. Who're you?" Ashley demanded.

"Ho, ho, excuse me your highnesses. Perhaps the young ladies might want to introduce themselves first before asking someone his name." Luis said to me and Ashley.

"Her name's Ashley Graham, the President's daughter." Ms. Graham arrogantly introduced herself.

"Me llamo Sora Avalon, aid to Leon Kennedy to rescue Ms. Graham." I told Luis my name.

"The name's Luis Sera, so... are they...?"

"No, they're cool." Leon told Luis.

"Ehh, never mind, there's supposed to be some obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway." Luis said to me, Leon, and Ashley.

"Gasp, look!" Ashley panicked, pointing to the villagers approaching.

"Ashley, upstairs!" Leon commanded.

"Okay... it's game time." Luis said, spun his Red 9 in his hand and gotten it ready.

I giggled at what Luis said, then got my game face on when the ganados were banging on the windows, I looked at the stairs leading upstairs and ran up them to get ready to kill our enemies. As I finished reloading my only two weapons there was a loud crash following with rapid gunfire. Remembering my training at the police academy, I stayed near the stairs waiting for the villagers to get up the stairs, I backed up when I saw Leon and Luis run up the stairs being followed by ganados with plagas heads and normal ganados. Leon told me to had him a few incendiary grenades that we picked up and as I did it, I pulled out the pin to one of them and threw it at the group of ganados where were now burning to death. Before more came up quickly grabbed the ammo and herbs that the villagers left behind, I handed Luis and Leon more handgun ammo and then ran to one of the three windows to knock down the ladder the ganados had placed there.

While the three of us were still shooting at the villagers a plagas headed villager was about to strike at me so in both fear and instinct I raised my arms infront of me, instead of hearing flesh being sliced, I head a metalic screech. I seen that my metal wristband protected me from being severely injured, at the chance Luis got he shot at the plagas head and killed it. Once Luis killed that ganados, we al heard a villager call the others back and were leaving us be.

"They're backing off!" Leon exclaimed, looking out the window to see the villagers leaving.

"So, what do we do now?" Luis asked.

"Well the bridge we crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving." I answered Luis.

"I forgot something you go on ahead." Luis said, leaving us in the cabin.

"Luis Sera, we should stay together, we'll have a better chance at surviving if we remain together." I yelled, trying to get him back but Leon prevented me from doing so.

As soon as we got Ashley out of hiding, we then started heading out of the cabin while I was collecting items that I hadn't grabbed, right as we got outside it stopped raining but it was still thundering. Leon saw a merchant behind the cabin, he then bought a first aid spray and a rocket launcher since he had enough money to purchase one, I scoffed at the last purchase Leon made because it was funny that he took my advice. While Leon and Ashley weren't looking I snuck into a small shack near the merchant and found a memo from Luis with pictures attached. Apparently there were two routes to take; the left side had numerous ganados and from the picture there were chainsaw sisters, as for the right however, there was another El Gigante. Since El Gigante seemed like an easier route to take I ran out to tell Leon but he had already turned the lever to the right thus opening the right doorway.

Before we went through the door, I hinted to Leon that he'll need the rocket launcher soon, he wondered why I hinted to him, but fortunately he took my hinting into consideration and we walked through the door. It wasn't a few steps later until El Gigante ll came in, Ashley was panicking and cowering behind me while Leon was prepped the launcher and fired it at the ugly giant. He was killed immediately after the blast, when it's body was dissolving I collected the fifteen grand Gigante had left behind, after the giant was killed we went forward while collecting various items. Once we got to the last door out, I pulled out the Old Key from my bag and handed it to Leon, Ashley and I headed to a small storage house, once inside Leon found a note about the village's last defense.

"What the hell?! Who are they talking about.... the girl with the mark?" Leon asked himself, which caused me to involuntarily pull down my right sleeve even though I had the metal wristband on my wrist.

Both Leon and Ashley didn't notice my reaction so I put my sleeve back to normal, then as soon as Leon was done reading the note he put it in the pocket of out attache case and headed out the door with me and Ashley. Lucky for me Leon didn't question me or Ashley about the note's contents but I knew it was bound to come sooner or later... I had hoped later because it would give me more time to get an explanation going. Before we went uphill to the gate Leon told Ashley and I to wait while he went to make yet another purchase. When he came back I saw that he purchased a new gun and a first aid spray, I didn't mind it at all because I was trying to think up an excuse for the Los Illuminados insignia on my wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own the characters from RE4 (except for Sora) all the rest of the characters belong to Capcom

**Ch.3: Battle With the Chief, the Castle Infiltration.**

When Leon, me, and Ashley ran up the hill to the gate, both me and Leon noticed that there was come sort of retinal scanner, and since it was locked the only way to get the key is to go to the lift. When I looked at the carts and the drop off I felt very ill along with Ashley but since this was our only way to go I had to buck up and deal with it. As we got on me and Leon covered Ashley on both sides since there were ganados heading up. Leon was good at long range distances so getting most of them was a simple procedure, I made sure I got the ones Leon may have missed just in case they try to hurt me, Leon, or the President's daughter. By the time we got to the other side I had to use about three first aid sprays on the three of us since we were somewhat injured from that fiasco.

Once the three of us headed down two flights of stairs, we found an abandoned warehouse, Leon told me to stay out here with Ashley, as much as I didn't want to I did what he wanted. Me and Ashley went to the side of the warehouse to "hide" but I just told Ashley to stay where she was and not to move while I made my way to a window to get in. As I made my way to a window which was on the second story, I climbed up just in time to see the Chief behind Leon.

"Leon! Behind you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

By the time Leon looked behind him the Chief grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air restraining his hand with his gun in it, on instinct I broke the window with my gun and jumped down to rescue Leon but my plan backfired when I tried to kick him. Chief Mendez threw Leon against a wooden support beam and grabbed me by my neck, I tried to punch him to let me go but my punches were doing no harm to him.

"I don't know why Lord Saddler wants to keep you alive, but you're too much of a nuisance to let live. I don't care if you carry the mark or related by blood to our Lord, you must perish!" the Chief announced, tightening his grip on my neck.

Leon saw my pained and almost dying look on my face so as fast as he could he knocked over a gasoline tank and shot the gas once it poured all over the floor. Once the gas combusted the Chief threw me straight at Leon before the fire reached the tank, and before the tank blew Leon made sure he had me in his grasp and shielded me from the explosion. When I took in a few deep breaths I found myself on the ground while Leon was firing his gun at the Chief in his new form which was a body of a centipede and a scorpion combined. I tried to get up but from almost being choked to death I was very lightheaded, since I couldn't fight in the condition I was in I slowly but surely climbed up a ladder and found herbs to combine for Leon. Once I finished combining the green, red, and yellow herbs, I heard a sickening snap and I looked over the railing to see the Chief still alive but just his upper half.

I faintly heard Leon telling me to stay up here and shoot the Chief when he's in range, I just nodded and threw down the combined herbs to Leon. I then sat down in a corner with my shotgun in hand and tried to aim but I couldn't see well because of the smoke in the room, I heard something grab the support beams of the warehouse and the Chief suddenly appeared infront of me. I was able to focus my eye sight for a few seconds, but in that few seconds the Chief managed to knock me to the left side of the walkway. I quickly shot my shotgun but I missed terribly, Leon shouted that I needed to quickly aim and shoot at the first chance I get. At first it was hectic but what got me fired up was when the Chief knocked my feet out from under me so without knowing my own actions I got up and jumped onto the beams then aimed my gun all around.

"Sora! Where the hell are you?" I heard Leon tell, not knowing where I am because of the smoke impairing his vision.

As foolish I was right now I didn't want to give out my location I wanted to wait for the right moment to strike I got a few chances when the Chief came in below me, luckily both me and Leon were both shooting at him. Then as the Chief moved to a different beam I did the same thing but I accidentally over stepped my landing. I almost fell but luckily I took gymnastics when I was younger, before I fell any further I turned my body around in midair and wrapped my legs around the beam to where I was now upside down. Once I heard the Chief grab a beam behind me, as I aimed my handgun I heard a piercing sound rush past my left ear. Apparently Leon shot his gun seeing the Chief going to a different location, but the bullet zooming past my ear really hurt.

"Watch where you're aiming Leon!!!" I yelled at him, holding my left ear while handling my gun in my right hand.

"Then get your ass off the beams and get down here!" Leon yelled back, firing his gun more and the bullets hit the Chief.

Since I was fed up with being in both mine and Leon's blind spot because of the smoke I managed to get into a sitting position on the beam, then I saw the Chief right under me. Right when I jumped down onto the beam where the Chief was hanging on to I unintentionally stomped on the things keeping him up. After I jumped down on the ground I was somehow standing on the Chief who was trying to get up, seeing Mendez trying to get up gave me and Leon the chance to attack as much as we could. By the time I got off of Mendez, he was dead and his fake eye fell out of its socket, rolling on the floor. I cringed when Leon had picked up the slimy eye ball, as Leon went to collect the items that I missed I looked at my arm to see a long gash in my arm, I dug through my bag for some gauze and antibiotics to bandage my arm with but when I finally found it I had looked at where the gash was and it was gone like it was never there!

'_Wha?! There was a huge gash in my arm a few seconds ago.... wasn't there?_' I thought, still looking at my arm with a confused look.

"Sora, we gotta get out of here before this place burns to the ground!" Leon said to me, grabbing my hand and jumped out a hole in the wall leading outside.

"Leon, Sora, you okay?" Ashley asked us, as she ran out of her hiding place to see if we were okay.

"We're fine Ashley, no need to worry about us, you just need to worry about yourself until Leon and I get you home safe and sound." I told her, slightly directing my gaze to my "supposedly injured" arm which still looked unmarked.

Right as we were leaving the burning warehouse Leon wanted to know why I was being more quiet than usual because normally I would try to bring up a random subject to get everyone talking. I didn't realize that I was acting out of character so at this moment to try to cover my tracks I brought something up to get a conversation going and it somehow ended up bring up only one tiny fragment fragment of my forgotten childhood memories.

"So Sora, how come you've moved so many times before finally settling down?" Ashley asked me after I had brought up that I had moved a total of five times before sticking to one place during the sixth move.

"To tell the truth I don't quite remember, but all I remember was seeing men in dresses in each town I moved into..... except the one I'm currently living in." I told Ashley, only remembering the men in purple, black, and red dresses.

"Wow, maybe the men you saw were a threat ot you so your parents suggested moving." Ashley said to me while I was fidgeting with my wristband and we were on the way back up on the lift.

"Sora, if that band is bothering you why don't you take it off?" Leon asked me, noticing my irritation towards the metal.

"Well Leon here's the thing, ever since I was little I always had some sort of band on my wrist. If I didn't have anything on I would be driven insane." I answered Leon, while twisting my metal wristband, then Leon, Ashley, and I gotten off the lift and got to the retinal scanner door.

When we stopped infront of the door Leon took out the fake eye, held it up to the retinal scanner in the door and a click was heard, signifying that the door has been unlocked. Once the door was unlocked we went through only to see many villagers up ahead but as soon as they warned the others of our arrival a car horn blew and a station wagon was headed our way. Immediately Ashley got as far back as possible whole Leon and I used our most powerful guns on the on the wagon. After about four shots from my shotgun and eight bullets from Leon's handgun the station wagon crashed to the side giving us some time to run around it. But as we passed the wrecked wagon many Ganados started coming out and chasing us, I had to keep telling Ashley to stop looking back and just keep running.

As soon as we got to a small clearing Leon told Ashley to get back as far as she could while me and Leon shot the living crap out of the Ganados and ones with plagas heads. At one point I heard one of the Ganados say "La niña es uno de nosotros, que nos ayudará a matar a los americanos!" (Translation: The girl is one of us, she will help us kill the American) I was wondering if they were talking about me or Ashley but obviously they were talking about me when they ran past me to get to Leon. So in a quick second I turned around and shot a few of the ganados that were going after Leon, several of them were looking at me with weird looks saying "that better have been an accident". A scream was heard by me and Leon, I saw that a male villager was getting ready to grab Ashley. Since I couldn't get past the villagers and neither could Leon, I wielded my handgun and swung the gun as I fired it thus curving the bullet around Leon and the group of Ganados and killed the villager that was close to grabbing Ashley.

"How does she keep going that?" I heard Leon ask himself as he shot more ganados.

Then after a while all the ganados were killed, Leon and I were relieving them of what useful items they had with them, Ashley gave Leon a green herb, a velvet blue, and ten rounds of handgun bullets that she found in the three barrels. As me, Ashley, and Leon were heading to a drawbridge more villagers were coming after us.

"On the other side of the bridge quick!" Leon commanded to me and Ashley.

"Okay," Ashley and I answered, then ran across the bridge with Leon but stopped at two cranks on each side.

"Sora, Ashley, you two take that one!"

Both Ashley and I nodded and grabbed the crank, awaiting Leon's command to start turning the crank.

"Now!" Leon yelled, giving me and Ashley the signal to start raising the bridge.

As we were raising the drawbridge I saw that the Ganados were running to get to us before the bridge was raised up but they failed because the three of us succeeded in raising the bridge. I was laughing very hard at what the ganados were yelling in Spanish that I was hanging onto Ashley to prevent myself from falling.

"Come on girls." Leon said to me and Ashley, as he started to head farther in the castle entrance.

"Sora, what's so hilarious?" Ashley asked me.

"The ganados are cussing at us in Spanish." I managed to say as I busted up laughing again.

"Why is that funny?" the President's daughter asked me, carrying me to try to catch up with Leon.

"I don't know, something about foreign cussing just cracks me up." I said, taking a deep breath and began walking on my own.

Once we got to a room with a small house Leon and I recognized the blue flamed torches outside, I ran to the small house to see the merchant and as I went in I seen a typewriter sitting on a table with plenty of paper in it. On impulse I started typing what I remembered from my childhood which was seeing numerous men but three of them I called my uncles and several of the men in dresses, I let out a quick yawn when I finished a page and flipped it over on the blank side and carefully placed it back in the typewriter. Once Leon and Ashley entered the house the merchant handed me a semi-auto rifle with about fifteen rounds of ammo for it, once I took it I took out the ptas in order to pay for it. Then right as we left Leon had asked why I purchased a rifle, I left his question unanswered because I had no clue why the merchant gave me such a powerful gun.

"Sora, you going to answer me?" Leon asked me, wanting to know why I supposedly bought a semi-auto rifle.

"To tell you the truth Leon I didn't mean to buy a rifle, when you and Ash came in the house the merchant made it seem like I had bought something.... and speaking of purchases did you buy two first aid sprays and put them in my bag without telling me?" I questioned Leon.

"No, I only bought one first aid spray from the merchant and took some from the villagers we killed." Leon told me.

"I guess I must have grabbed those sprays from some villagers without remembering it." I said, trying to think back where I could've gotten the first aid sprays.

I told Leon to forget about it and keep moving forward, before he could talk to stay on the subject I ran up the stairs with Ashley behind me and went through the door at the end of the staircase. As we went through the door and went around a corner Leon pointed upward to show me two men in charcoal robes chanting "Morrir es vivir" which meant "To die is to live". Hearing that phrase jogged a small part of my memory but it wasn't clear when I heard it so as I kept thinking about it Ashley said that there was a catapult farther away from where the two men were. Leon then suggested that we'd take their robes to avoid getting shot at, I aimed my rifle and shot the men who were killed with one shot. While I was strapping the rifle to my back Leon took out a hook shot, aimed it at the stone wall, and shot it to where the grappling hook lodged itself in the wall.

Once he knew that the grappling hook was secure Leon pulled the trigger on the hook shot to pull himself up and then took the robes off the two men serving the cult.

"Ashley, Sora, there are only two robes, one of us is going to have to go without!" Leon informed us, coming down with the robes in hand.

"Leon, I'll go without one, you and Ashley need them more than I do. Besides I'll find one but for now act as if you've taken me prisoner and pray to God that they don't see through our ruse." I suggested to Leon, while I was helping Ashley get the robe on.

"Sora no, it's too much of a risk, we can't even be sure that they won't attack us even in disguise." Leon opposed to my plan, "Also, why would you think that the Los Illuminados would take you as prisoner when they're after Ashley."

"You've just gotta trust me!" I exclaimed, grabbing Leon's cloak shoulders.

Noticing what I did I lightly took my hands from Leon's shoulders and slowly began walking up the stairs with Ashley on my right, Leon was on my left and after we were off the steps no one fired their catapults, no one yelled, no nothing! Since I was the only one not in disguise I felt awkward but as we went under a bridge I saw a ganados in a red robe and I really wanted the red robe for my disguise.

"I call the red one!" I exclaimed once more, wielding my rifle and quickly shot the ganados in the red robe and the one in black off their posts.

I quickly stripped the ganados of his red robe and had put it on happy as ever. I noticed Ashley and Leon staring at me with a strange look wondering why I wasted two bullets on two men just for a red robe.

"What? I like red, it's one of my favorite colors." I said, straightening out the robe and tossed the hood over my head. "Let us go forth, we must not keep our Lord waiting." I dramatically said, causing Ashley bust up laughing while Leon didn't laugh but cracked a smile.

"You sure know how to make a life or death situation funny Sora." Ashley said to me, and managed to stop laughing.

Without saying a word the three of us moved forward, Leon saw a huge door but it wouldn't open so he said that we had to blast it down, I thought that Leon was insane but as I looked at the door I saw no other way through. Then without warning a fire ball headed towards us so both me and Leon grabbed Ashley and ducked out of the fireball's path, unfortunately that alerted everyone that we were here. So as fast as Leon, Ashley, and I were we ran across a bridge that got us close to two catapults but once we ran past a small shack the three of us heard someone yell "Masterno!" (AN: I don't know what he really said but all I heard was Masterno. So if anyone wants to correct me on that error please feel free to do so) When the three of us turned to where it was coming from we seen a monk in a metal distorted mask, black robe with some-what gold trimming and holding a scythe. Leon told me to take Ashley with me to take out the two catapults while he took care of the monk with the scythe, I nodded to agree with his plan so I aimed my handgun carefully and shot a gasoline tank causing it to explode and kill everyone up where the first catapult was.

I then looked to my right to see an alley with a treasure chest, before I knew it I ran down the alley way without falling on my robe, then right as I got to the chest I opened it and took the Gold Bangle from it. Then right as I took the bangle a loud explosion was heard, I ran out of the alley to see Ashley clinging onto Leon's arm and out of my jealously I ran across another bridge and nearly dodging a fireball from another catapult. As I ran across the bridge I saw a gaping hole in the middle of a clearing, I looked down to see a cannon down there but didn't get enough time to look because another fireball was blasted at me and sent me flying back against a lever. While I was recovering from the blast I adjusted the scope on my rifle, aimed carefully at the two men in black cloaks and killed them. One that was done Leon ran to me and had asked me if I was alright.

"Leon, I'm fine, let's just get that cannon up here and blast that door down." I said to Leon, adjusting my position on the ground.

"Alright if you say so Sora." Leon said back to me, and started operating the lift for the cannon.

While Leon was operating the lift, Ashley helped me up on my feet, then we both saw the cannon coming into full view. I was amazed to see an old fashion war cannon, while I was gazing at the cannon Leon lit the fuse to fire it and just a few seconds before it blew the three of us covered our ears. Then as soon as the cannon fired both me and Ashley were somehow interested in the crashing of the sealed door. Once the door was pulverized Leon, Ash, and I ran down to where the door originally was an ran right through only to go through another door which lead to a room. As the three of us walked through the room Ashley and Leon removed their cloaks, leaving them on the ground while I removed my robe but I placed it in my bag as carefully as possible to save room. Then after me and Leon collected everything on the first floor I saw a platinum sword mounted on the wall.

"Therein lies the sword of gold... wait a minute this is a platinum sword, I guess the mount for it is upstairs." I said to myself, removing the silver sword from the gold mount.

"Sora just leave the sword there." Leon told me, while he was going upstairs.

"Will it's going to bother me if these swords are out of place!" I retorted, carrying the sword up the stairs, then I heard someone in a distorted voice behind me say "ahí está!". "We have company Leon!" I shouted, running the rest of the way up the stairs.

"You removed the sword, did you?" Leon yelled at me, shooting the monks that were close behind me.

"Leon the two swords are probably part of a puzzle to find the door since I don't see one up here!" I yelled back, putting the sword down the first chance I got and shot the monk closest to me.

As I moved away from the stairs more and more monks came in boxing me, Leon, and Ashley in a corner, then in a panic I fired my shotgun at several monks. Then all of a sudden one of the monks grabbed me by the waist, threw me over his shoulder and began walking away.

"Put me down! Let me go now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while hitting the back of my gun on the monk's back.

After I screamed that the monk put me down and kneeled down to me for some odd reason, I was wondering why he did that but I was thankful that I was downstairs because it would've been highly weird if Leon saw this.

"Por favor, perdóname Maestra, pero pide a su Señor Saddler presencia." the monk told me. (AN: meaning: "Please forgive me Mistress, but Lord Saddler requests your presence")

"¿Por qué?" I asked, hoping to get an acurate answer.

"Nos dijo que no le dan una razón, que acaba de decir a usted que le." the red monk replied to my question. ("He told us not to give you a reason, he just said to bring you to him.")

"Así olvidarlo, se me va!" I yelled at them, then I ran back up the stairs shooting the last monk upstairs. "Leon, there's two more downstairs, I'll stay up here and protect Ashley." I said to Leon, hoping he would go. (Translation: Well forget it, I'm got going!)

Without another word Leon left to get rid of the last two monks leaving me to protect Ashley, while Leon was downstairs I had Ash help me place the silver sword in place and take the gold sword on its mount. Than as soon as both swords were in the right places there was a rumbling sound and Ashley ran up to say that the door was revealed. As Leon and I headed back up the stairs Leon asked me something that caught me off gaurd.

"Sora, why did that monk grab you when they surrounded us?" Leon had asked me.

"I don't know maybe he mistook me for Ashley, we kind of look alike....." I started off, looked back at Ashley, then back to Leon. "Well maybe just the height."

"Or maybe they're idiots, I mean come on why else would they grab you instead of me." Ashley said to me.

"Great this is just like Raccoon City." Leon said to himself.

"What are you talking about Leon? What does Raccoon City have to do with this?" Ashley asked, not seeing that I walked right past her and sat at a table to readjust my wristband and took it off to let my wrist breath.

"In Raccoon City the Umbrella Corporation had unleashed a viral outbreak with two viruses they've created known as the T-virus and the G-virus. The T-virus brought back the dead but the side effect was that the one brought back were mindless, flesh-craving beings. The G-virus caused uncontrollable mutations, I was caught up in that incident on my first day of working with the RPD, luckily I managed to survive along with one other person named Claire Redfield. During our escape we had to fight off many of the undead without becoming infected, along with fighting off a little girl's father who worked for Umbrella and had injected himself with the G-virus to prevent the virus from getting in Umbrella's hands. But after he mutated he went after his own daughter and only saw her as a breeding tool when he completely mutated, it took everything me and Claire had to destroy William.

Even though me and Claire survived, Umbrella covered up the incident saying that the nuclear power plant went critical, taking the lives of the innocent citizens of Raccoon City, and because of that lie no one believes me or Claire about the incident." Leon said to Ashley.

"What happened to Claire? Where's she at?" Ashley asked Leon.

"Last time I heard from her she was in Africa with the Peace Corp. But she's trying to find her bother Chris by getting into Umbrella's secret facilities, so far she's got nothing pertaining to finding Chris." Leon told the President's daughter.

"Wow Claire sure had a lot on her mind."

"Yes she sure does," Leon replied, then got up from where he was sitting. "We've rested enough, let's get going." he told me and Ashley, as he was walking over to the door.

When Ashley and I caught up with Leon, the three of us heard Luis running behind us.

"Leon!" Luis called out, stopped running when we turned to face him.

"Luis."

"I've got something for you guys." Luis said to us and starts looking all over his person. "What? Oh shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them." Luis angrily exclaimed.

"Dropped what?" Ashley asked, wondering what Luis had that seemed important.

"A drug that'll stop your convulations." the Spaniard said to us, then Leon gave him a some-what confused look. "Look, I know you're carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?" Luis asked Leon.

"Yeah." Leon admitted.

"You?" he questioned Ashley.

"Yes." Ashley answered.

"What about you Sora?"

"No.... I haven't." I sheepishly admitted.

"Are you sure? You haven't coughed up blood like Leon or Ashley?" Luis pressed on his question, making me involuntarily nervous even though I had nothing to worry about.

"Yes I'm sure Luis!" I raised my voice at him, even though I didn't mean to.

"Alright I get it, but aside from you. Leon, Ashley the eggs inside you have hatched. We don't have much time." Luis warned Ashley and Leon.

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked, not understanding what Luis was saying.

"I have to go back and get it." Luis said, then turned around to walk back to the room we came out of.

"Let me go with you." Ashley requested, wanting to help Luis find the drug he dropped.

"No, you stay with Leon. He is much better the ladies, I am sure." Luis told Ashley.

"Why are you?" Leon began to ask.

"It makes me feel better, let's just leave it at that." Luis waved goodbye and walked out of sight.

Without another word Leon, Ashley and I went through the door infront of us since the door to your right was locked, as we went through a door to a small house swung open and a monk came out, seen us, and tried to go back in but Leon shot him dead. But right after the monk was dead two then three monks ran out and started running after us. Then as the monks were coming at us Leon and I were shooting the crap out of them, while Leon and I were still shooting the monks Ashley was cheering us on, by the time most of the monks were killed Ashley exclaimed that there were monks with crossbows on a walkway. Once we were warned about the monks Leon grabbed Ashley's hand and ran inside the house to avoid the flaming arrows, but as Leon and Ashley ran inside the house I also ran in the house but I went in through the back door. As I ran to the back door an arrow cut my left arm and hit a gasoline barrel which exploded so I had to dive in the house with a bloody arm.

Right after I dove in, Ashley ran to me and said that she'll bandage my arm but right as she looked back at my arm she saw my wound seal up and look like it was never harmed.

"Sora... I think the eggs may have hatched in you." Ashley said to me, letting go of my arm and looked at me. "Your arm doesn't have have a mark on it, but there's blood where the wound was." Ashley added.

"Damn it! This is now the second time that it happened," I told Ashley in a some-what panicky tone.

"If this is the second time that's happened then the eggs have hatched before this!" the President's daughter said to me.

"Sora, why didn't you say anything to Luis?" Leon asked me, finished shooting the monks with the crossbows.

"Because I wasn't coughing up blood, and if I had said something about my wounds healing it would've been irrelevant." I told Leon, as I was now starting to freak out about the plagas eggs hatching inside of me.

"Don't worry Sora, we will be fine, we'll get out of this mess safe and sound." Leon assured me, helping me up off the floor and headed out of the house only to meet monk with wooden shields.

Once Leon and I killed the two shielded monks and ran inside a building only to see that the building we entered was a storage building, I was really starting to become annoyed by the supposed dead end we ran into. As Leon walked up to a shelf, I saw a treasure chest then as Leon opened the chest and took out the castle door key the storage room door behind me was swung open and about eight monks stormed in. Ashley ran straight to Leon while he and I were shooting the monk, as Leon and I were shooting the monks Leon told me to back up and once I did I noticed a TNT barrel then Leon shot it to rid us the rest of the Los Illuminados monks. Once it was safe to go I ran to the door, swung it open to see if anyone was out there and as soon as I seen no one I signaled Leon to come out with Ashley. Then as they came out Leon, Ashley and I ran from where we were now to where the castle door was, right as we got to the castle door Leon used the key he recently got and opened the door to go inside.

Me and Ashley were amazed at the decoration in the gianormous room but as we walked further in the room, a childish laughter filled the room and it managed to get on mine and Leon's nerves. Once we walked to the stairs the laughter seemed at its loudest.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us," a child in blue and gold clothing said from a balcony, then took one look at me. "No, not her, anyone but her!" the kid said to himself then got his composure back.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded.

"Me llamo Ramon Salazar the 8th castellan of this magnificent architecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you my brethren."

"No thanks bro."

"My, my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply... become our hostage. Or Mr. Scott, you can give us the girls, since you're not worth a penny I'm afraid. You can die." Salazar said as he left with his two tall bodyguards in red and black robes.

"I'm never turning into one of them, never!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You got that right. We'll find a cure." Leon said, starting to head up the stairs and once we all got close to the path infront of us a huge wall rose up blocking our path.

"Well isn't this just perfect. That little brat is making this more difficult than it needs to be!" I sarcastically said, going to a blue door with a gold design on it, I tried to open it but it wouldn't open because it was locked from the other side.

Since there was another door on the other side of the room we all decided to go through that door since there was no other way out, but before I went through the door with Ashley and Leon, I saw a typewriter and typed "Is Salazar a kid or a midget?" then went after the two. As soon as I caught up with Ashley and Leon, I saw that Leon was going down the hall to get something, while he was gone for a few moments Ashley told me there was someone down in the prison-like room. I then took out my rifle, aimed it where Ashley pointed to and looked through the scope to see a buff man chained to a wall, he also wore parts of armor, had a helmet on his head, and what freaked me out was that his eyes were sewn shut. I nearly dropped my rifle seeing the sight of him, Ashley had to grab my gun to prevent it from falling in the room. When Ash had a good grip on my gun I fell backwards onto the floor looking as if I saw a ghost and mouthed the words "The Blind Knight", I staggered back on my feet when Leon ran back to us with the Prison Key.

I told Leon to be careful going down there, he asked me what was wrong but I just told him to be careful when down there, since I wasn't going to tell Leon anything else he walked away from me and Ashley and used the key to unlock the door.

// Leon's POV//

Once I unlocked the door I walked in the prison seeing two bells on each side of the room, along with a cell with a man chained to the wall and a lever next to him. I cautiously moved towards the cell with my shotgun in hand, kicked down the cell door down and before I went any further I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Sora with her rifle pointed at the man. As soon as I took a step toward the lever the man broke out of his chains with a roar and started coming after me, after I ran out of the cell I saw that the man-creature had three long blades on his hands. But when I momentarily stopped moving the creature just started walking blindly, I was confused at first but a bang was heard and the creature let out an agonizing yell as he fell on his knees I saw about two or three tentacles come out of his back. Unfortunately as soon as the creature recovered he started thrashing around slashing at thin air, I ran to the other side of the room, somehow making the creature chasing after me.

"Leon the creature attacks at sound, don't move!" I heard Sora yell at me, thus leading the creature to sink it's blades in the stone wall under the window Sora was at.

As the creature tried to remove his blade from the wall I saw a grotesque parasite on his back, aimed my shotgun and shot it, causing the same reaction from the creature Sora got when she shot him. It took a while for me to get a decent shot at him but at some point I heard Sora yell something and shot the bell closest to me. Once the bell sounded I had to move out of the creature's way as fast as I could, and before I knew it the creature sunk his blades in the bell and the wall leaving his back wide open. So at the perfect chance I got I shot his back at least two times before the man dislodged his blades from the wall, I backed up as quietly as possible so he wouldn't hear me to attack me. After about two minutes of the bladed creature thrashing around he finally started walking aimlessly around, then I looked to see Sora aiming her rifle at the creature once again and shot him in the back once more.

Right when Sora shot the creature, her bullet missed the intended target and had hit a part of the creature's armor thus ricocheting the bullet to the other side of the room and it hit the bell in the process. Luckily for me the sound of the bell lead the creature away but I then realized that once the bladed man destroyed the bell, both bells were gone. Since the bladed man had his blades lodged in the wall where the bell used to be I quickly shot at the grotesque parasite on his back two more times. The creature was now coming after me so I had to run around the room for who knows how many times until the man stopped running, but right when he stopped running was when I saw Sora shoot at the parasite causing the monster to slash numerous times at a wall. Just as I was about to blast him with my shotgun I pulled the trigger, but a click was heard, alerting the monster to where I was, I swore under my breath as I kept running from the creature.

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like something being dropped on the stone floor, I managed to see what it was and it happened to be a box of shotgun shells. I mouthed "I owe ya one" to Sora who was pointing to my right. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the man extremely close to me so I slowly but surely walked close to where the shells were, picked them up and reloaded my gun. By the time I got done reloading my gun I saw the creature randomly thrashing about and I couldn't get a clear shot at him then all of a sudden I heard a loud rock song playing. I looked up to see Sora holding what seemed to be an MP3 player attached to portable speakers, thankfully it made the creature strike a wall. Sora and Ashley both yelled at me to kill the monster so to get them to stop yelling at me, I shot the man twice in the back thus killing it, as I made sure it was dead I picked up a bag of 15,000 ptas and walked in the cell to pull the lever to deactivate the fire breathing metal horses.

As I headed up the stairs out of the prison I heard Sora cuss, Ashley scream, and rapid gunfire, hearing that I ran the rest of the way upstairs with my handgun wielded. As soon as I exited the prison room Ashley immediately ran behind me while Sora was being choked to death, I fired my gun at the monk who was choking Sora and he released her. Before I shot another bullet at the three monks, they all fell to the floor dead with blood pouring out from the back, I was wondering what had happened and how they died without being shot. Ashley had asked Sora if she was okay because she was breathing heavily, but instead of an answer Sora just shrugged off Ashley's question, got up, and went on ahead but before going too far ahead I seen that Sora pointed her handgun at a portrait of Saddler and shot it in the forehead, causing it to fall and reveal a small hole in the wall containing around 5000 ptas. Obviously Sora was too angry to notice so I grabbed the ptas and ran after Sora who was trying to shoot at two archers hiding behind the deactivated metal horses, I managed to get one of the archers while Sora was having a hard time getting the last one.

I tried to help Sora the best I could but whenever I got a good shot the archer shot his arrow at either me or Sora, but as I had the archer in my sight Sora threw a hand grenade in the archer's direction. Once the grenade went off, I went out in the room to find the archer dead and dissolving, I signaled Sora to get Ashely and follow me to the next pathway. I heard Sora call Ashley over here telling he that it was safe so once Ashely and Sora were with me I lead them to another door but unfortunately there were six to eight Los Illuminados monks coming after us. Sora and I had Ashley stay behind us while we get rid of the monks coming after us, as we were shotting the monks neither me nor Sora saw one of the monks get close to us and hit the both of us with a mace. Then as Sora and I were recovering from the attack the monk grabbed Ashley and started carrying her away.

"Let Ashley go!" I heard Sora scream, then pulled out her handgun and shot the monk.

For the several hours I've been with Sora I have never seen her that angry before, it actually looked like she was wanting to kill every single person in the room. But as Ashely was getting back in her place I saw a door open on both sides of the huge room and many monks came out, I noticed two of them had shields while the two behind the shielded monks had maces. Before they managed to get close apparently both me and Sora threw a incendiary grenade and a normal grenade at the monks. All of a sudden an arrow was shot barely missing my head, I tried to find where the arrow came from but I couldn't exactly tell where the archer was at, I heard Ashley tell me "behind you" I quickly spun around to see a shielded monk coming for me. As quickly as I could I blasted the shield to bits then shot the monk who had the shield.

"Leon cover me!" Sora yelled, reloading her rifle, ran in the middle lane, aimed and shot an archer on the left side of the room.

While Sora was shooting the archer, I shot the rest of the monk coming our way, by the time all the monks were gone Sora and I walked further up to see two staircases. We both heard someone yell "Masterno" Sora and I looked down the staircases we were at and I found a monk who had yelled to warn any other monks in hiding, then I shot him before he could get up the stairs. I looked over to Sora who had her rifle aimed and kept mouthing the words "come on out" repeatedly, at first I was kind of wondering why she was doing that but when she pulled the trigger on her rifle I ran down to see a dissolving monk. Sora walked down the stairs to see if she got her target and noticed that I was wondering about something.

"What? Don't tell me you've never got that feeling someone's around the corner?"

"Having those kinds of feelings are signs of paranoia." I told Sora, whistling to call Ashely.

"Leon.... Ashley's not a dog... she's a human being." Sora said to me, as Ashley was coming down the stairs.

I ignored what Sora said and walked through a door revealing two small yellow platforms in the far corners of the room, a box of shotgun shells and a green herb sitting on the table. I was wondering why the room was even here but just out of curiosity I stepped onto the left yellow platform and noticed that it sank into the floor, I told Sora and Ashley to get on the other platform. I noticed that Ashley was getting ready to get on the platform and seen Sora reload her shotgun and begin to leave the room.

"Sora where are you going?"

"I'm going to keep a lookout to make sure you have no problems on your way out." Sora plainly told me, as she left the room

// Sora's POV //

As I took on step out of the room I heard what sounded like the last platform being pushed down so as fast as I could I ran upstairs to see a large rectangular statue. But once I got a better look at it I realized that the lever on the statue was connected to something, I couldn't figure out to what it was connected to because one I heard many footsteps behind me and two I couldn't move the lever an inch from place. I turned around with my gun aimed to see about ten monks coming towards me, seeing the odds against made me hesitate to either run to Leon or stay and fight. And of course I chose to fight then started blasting the non-shielded monks but while I was blasting them all of a sudden there was a sharp pain in my chest which caused me to fall on my knees. As I fell on my knees the monks just ran past me, I tried to get up and shoot the monks but the pain was beginning to overcome me.

"Why can't you guys kill eachother for once!" I yelled in anger because of the pain.

Then right on cue I saw that one of the non-shielded monks I missed had grabbed one of the shielded monks and killed him while another shielded monk bashed his shield against his comrade numerous times. But once two monks killed two of their comrades there were around four to five monks left alive, I managed to take out a hand grenade, pulled out the pin and chucked it down the stairs where they were going.

"Three...two...one..." I counted down, then heard the grenade go off.

// Leon's POV //

After killing who knows how many monks the room lightly shook causing two monks that came through the ceiling stagger to keep their balance.

'_What the hell is Sora doing?!_' I was thinking as I kept shooting the monks infront of me.

Once I shot the two monks until they were dead I waited for a few minutes to see if there were going to be anymore monks coming down the hole in the ceiling. When I was sure that there were no more monks coming down I told Ashley to follow me out, on our way out I picked up a grenade and a box of handgun ammo from two vases outside the room. As Ashley and I ran up the stairs I saw Sora hanging on the rectangular pedestal, but as I ran to her, she turned to me telling me she was fine.

"Leon, I'm fine, I just got dizzy that's all." Sora told me, I knew she was lying to me but I knew that if I pressed on any questions she would just get agitated.

After Sora told me that she was fine I saw the lever on the front of the pedestal and started turning it, as I was turning the lever Ashley had said something about a wall coming down. Once the entire wall was down, about three or four monks with scythes started running after us, I immediately raised my shotgun and blasted two of the monks while Sora shot the last two in the head. Before we ran further up the stairs I saw a monk in red with a scythe running towards us, for me it took about five shotgun shells to take him down. Once he was out of the way the three of us ran up the stairs and Ashley exclaimed that there were cranks on each side of the room. Noticing them I helped Ashley up to the crank on the left and then helped Sora up to the right one.

"Leon watch out for Ashley." Sora told me, throwing her rifle to me along with about six boxes of rifle ammo.

"Alright Sora, watch your back." I told her, aiming my partner's rifle at Ashley to shoot any monks that may try to grab her.

As both girls turned the cranks, monks started coming in from all over the place, I had to watch Ashley and myself from being attacked by the monks, at several points Ashley almost got carried away but luckily Sora managed to rescue her in time. By the time I had shot the monks in front of me, I focused all my attention on Ashley knowing Sora can take care of herself, once I realized that platforms appeared out of the water I ran to Ashley to catch her while Sora jumped down and ran straight for the platforms. As soon as we jumped across the platforms to the door, we walked right through unprepared for what was going to happen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously long chapter I have a horrible habit of writing and typing long chapters and I just finished typing this last night so I hope you like it. Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Resident Evil 4 or its characters. I just own my OC Sora.

**Ch.4: Fallen Into Traps, Leon's Lone Rescue**

// Leon's POV //

As Sora, Ashley and I walked through the door we saw two giant statues of Grecian women hanging upside down on the ceiling, I made sure both girls were with me as we kept moving forward. Then after Sora and I emptied out the vases near the merchant we began to go down this hall and all of a sudden Ashley started coughing and I saw blood on her hands.

"You all right?" I asked Ashley, putting my hand on her shoulder only to get pushed away.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Ashley retorted, pushing me away and runs off.

"Ashley wait!" I exclaimed, getting ready to go after her but a row of steel spikes separated us.

Once the first row of spikes came up Ashley started backing away slowly, then a second row came up causing the President's daughter to run further back avoiding three more rows of spikes and had her back against the wall.

"Ashley!" I exclaimed, not liking being separated by the five row of steel spikes.

Then as Ashley was against the wall three steel straps secured her to the wall.

"Oh my god ! What's going on?!" the daughter of the President raised her voice in fearful surprise as the wall she was secured to turned around until she was out of sight.

"Don't worry Ashley we're coming for ya!" I yelled, seeing the rows of spikes go down but as I checked the door out of here it was locked tight.

"Great now we have to find Ms. Get-kidnapped-a lot again won't this be wonderful...." Sora sarcastically said, walking back until she somehow tripped over her own feet. "Woah, woah, woah...."

From what I saw Sora grabbed a small marble version of Saddler which ended up opening a trapdoor under Sora but also opened up the door in the Observation Hall.

'_How can anyone in the place trip over anything?_' I was thinking, as I looked down the dark hole and then heard the radio go off. "Hunnigan, what happened? The transmission got cut off."

I heard an insane laughter on the other line, as far as I knew Hunnigan didn't laugh or had one that insane, so then I deduced that it was Salazar on the other line and my deduction was correct when the video feed came up showing Salazar's face.

"Salazar! How'd you...?  
"We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information." Salazar informed me.

"Where's Ashley and Sora?!" I demanded.

"Aw... So the girl's fell into our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find them. Don't you worry about them. Oh, yes, I let out our miserable insects out for some exercise down in the sewers." Salazar said to me.

"Thanks. That should keep me company. Cuz boredom kills me."

"I look forward to our next encounter... In another life."

Right as Salazar ended the transmission I took one last look down the hole Sora fell down then headed to the door in the Observation Hall, opened it, and went inside. As I walked inside I saw two barrels near the door I used my knife to open them but all I found was a box of handgun ammo and a velvet blue, once I was done opening the barrels I walked around the corner until I saw a ladder leading to the sewer. I jumped down the ladder with ease and walked down the dark murky tunnel looking out for any insects that Salazar mentioned. I had my gun in hand and aimed it all over the place, but as I passed a sewer mesh gate I heard what sounded like a gate being pushed down and a pattering sound followed along with it. I quickly turned behind me but I saw nothing so I turned around and started running until I got a bad feeling up ahead.

Just as a precaution I raised my gun, turned on the laser pointer and scanned the tunnel until I saw that the pointer was closer than is was supposed to be. I fired my gun at that particular spot, once I hit whatever was there I then heard a loud screech and a human sized mutated bug appeared, so I fired my gun at it a few more times until it died. I slowly walked up to it to examine it, as I looked at the bug it some-what reminded me of the Raccoon City incident but the bug just reminded me of the mutated spiders so after I noticed the shotgun ammo it carried I took it and moved forward. As I moved forward I looked down over a railing to see a ladder and door leading out of this part of the sewer but as I moved towards the ladder I heard water pattering, them out of the blue a mutated bug grabbed me and as I struggled to get it off of me it had spit up a gastric liquid which burnt like hell. After I got it off me I shot it over five times with my handgun to be sure it was dead, once I made sure it was dead I heard another screech behind me but by the time I realized there was a second bug behind me it hit me to where I fell down in the pit.

As I got up off my back I looked up to find nothing there so I turned on my pointer again and looked all over the place for it, by the time I found it the bug had lunged to strike me but I managed to shoot it until it died. Once dead I noticed it had a blue triangular jewel so I picked it up along with a velvet blue I had found and then climbed up the ladder and walked through a door into a room with four cells and a hole in the ceiling. When I walked out in the open I saw another one of the insects drop to the ground, as quickly as I could I pulled out my shotgun and fired twice at it, once it was dead a cell door was kicked out and the green-eyed bug came after me. Luckily I knew where it was and shot at it, after I shot it I reloaded my gun and ran forward to see the sewer pit filled with water.

'_There has to be some sort of device to drain this water._' I was thinking as I turned around and started walking around a small hallway and once I turned the corner yet another mutant bug was waiting there.

Seeing the bug I pulled out an incendiary grenade, took out the pin and gently tossed it in the bug's direction, then right when the grenade hit the ground it went off causing the bug to burn to death. As soon as I was sure that the insect was no more I moved ahead and when I found a door I opened it and found a wheel connected to a water pipe and when I looked to my right I saw two wooden boxes and a treasure chest. I slashed open the two boxes to see a box of shotgun ammo and a green herb, then I opened the treasure chest to find what looked like a Butterfly Lamp with three triangular holes in it. When I finished collecting the items I walked to the wheel and began turning it, as I turned it I looked out the window to see the water going down, once all the water was drained I ran out of the room only to get ambushed by two of those mutant insects. As I was getting ambushed I had one of the bugs on me spitting up liquid while the other one was scratching the hell out of me.

By the time I got them off of me I was seriously injured, so before they got back up to attack I used two first aid sprays and right as I used the sprays the bugs got up and lunged at me. Luckily I managed to wield my shotgun in time to kill both of the insects, when I killed then I took what they had on them and as I was about to go to the sewer pit there was a crash alerting me that there was yet another insect coming my way. All it took was four shotgun shells in all to kill the bug then once dead I walked forward only to get ambushed by a white bug, same as the last one I shot it four times killing it, then once that insect was killed I jumped down in the pit, kicked the door down and ran up the stairs hearing the sound of metal scraping stone. When I walked through the door and around the corner I saw four bladed pendulums swinging across the path, so I slowly walked forward and when I got to the first pendulum I walked passed it with ease along with the second one which required perfect timing and jumping across. When I got across I noticed that there were two pendulums side by side swinging in opposite directions, I waited for about three to four swings and ran across without any problems.

As I was across I ran through the door, climbed up the ladder and walked through another door to hear the monks chanting "Morrir es vivir" over and over again while bowing to an altar with the Los Illuminados insignia on it.

'_I got to get rid of them before they see me._' I thought, quietly pulling out a regular grenade, '_This grenade should take them out.....I hope._'

When I got to a good angle, I pulled out the pin and threw it in the middle of their circle, by the time the monk in red said something the grenade blew up killing all the black robed monks and only injuring the red one. Once the grenade exploded I jumped down to the floor just in time to see the red monk trying to run so I got out my handgun and shot off the monk's leg. I grimaced when the monk's leg came off because it made me think back to when I was in Raccoon City and had shot a zombie's leg off in order to escape. Seeing the monk still trying to get away I walked to the monk and killed him in no time at all, right as he dissolved I took a pendent he had and gathered all the spinels the black robed monks had on them. Then after I collected all the items the monks had I climbed back up the ladder, swung across the chandelier and saw that there were bars blocking me from the door out of here and a merchant. So I saw another chandelier, jumped on it and swung on it, then jumped to the other side, as I landed I saw a lever to my right and activated it. Once activated all the bars raised up and opened te entrance to the other door and the merchant, then as the bars were raised I jumped down, ran up the stairs and walked through the door.

// Sora's POV //

When I finally regained consciousness I seen that I was in a cell of some kind, the time I regained consciousness was also when I felt a searing pain in my back from falling down that trap door.

"Oww... my back!" I groaned, slowly sitting up and placed my hand on my lower back. "Thank goodness I had nothing on my back......" I paused, felling the rest of my back only to find nothing. "Where the hell are my guns!!!" I screamed in pure rage, not liking that I had none of my guns on my person.

// Third Person's POV //

Right when Sora screamed, Salazar was walking down the corridor to the cell with his two bodyguards and about four monks and all of a sudden the four monks fell to the ground dead with blood pouring out from their backs.

"What?!" Salazar exclaimed in shock, then started looking all around him. "Verdugo, go search the area!" Salazar commanded, seeing his guard in red leave to search the area.

After Verdugo left Salazar continued to make his way to the cell Sora's imprisoned in but was eying every corner to be sure that no one was around to attack. Then Salazar noticed Verdugo return to him saying no one is around so with that the three got to the cell.

// Sora's POV //

As I was laying down boredly in my cell I heard loud thuds and what sounded like the kid or midget Leon, Ashley and I encountered in the first room when we entered the castle. Then I heard footsteps stop at my cell I looked at the door to see Salazar and his two bodyguards.

"My, my, isn't this a pleasant surprise, captured once again Ashley." Salazar said, confusing me for Ashley since there was barely any light in the cell or the outside of the cell.

"Umm.... I thing you got the wrong girl, kid." I spoke, sitting up looking straight into Salazar's eyes and I noticed his triumphant looked turned horrified.

"AH!!!! Not you, anyone but you!!" Salazar screamed, somewhat shaking with fear.

"Ohh, you saw what I typed?" I asked, then saw Salazar's face turn angry.

"That was you?"

"Yep, I didn't know if you're a kid or a midget."

"I am 20 years old!!!" Salazar yelled at me, while I was smiling.

"I can't help it that I mistook you for a kid when you're really a midget." I argued, trying so hard not to bust up laughing.

"I'm resisting the undying urge to kill you right now." Salazar angrily said balling his hands into fists. "I actually tolerated you when I first met you." he said.

"What are you talking about.... I just met you, I don't even know you!" I exclaimed, getting up off the floor, walked to the door of the cell and kneeled down to where I was eye to eye with the midget.

"It seems you've forgotten about us." the midget plainly said, "Lord Saddler will be disappointed that you of all people have forgotten him." he quietly mumbled to himself to where I couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" I asked, not sure what Salazar had said.

"Nothing," Salazar told me, then he looked to see two monks coming, "You two guard the cell!" the midget commanded, and placed the key where I couldn't see it.

'_Perfect, just perfect. I'm trapped in a cell with nothing but a knife, a radio, and an mp3 player.... the radio! I can contact Leon!_' I thought, quickly getting out my radio and turned it on to the frequency Leon's radio was on but there was static. "Leon come in, this is Sora, please answer!" I spoke into the radio, hoping he would answer but instead of Leon I heard an insane laughter and Salazar's face appeared in the video feed.

"Sorry Sora but we've jacked the line." Salazar spoke, chuckling a bit.

"Salazar!" I screamed in anger. "You are just damn lucky that I don't have my shotgun or else I would have shot your annoying head off!!"

"How lucky for us....you're completely unarmed which means that you won't put up a fight."

"Ohh I can put up a fight without my guns but how about making this easier for the both of us by giving me the key and you drop dead." I yelled at Salazar, not knowing that my cell was being unlocked and the monks dropped dead.

By the time I realized that my cell was unlocked Salazar cut off the transmission obviously unaware of his men's deaths, I opened the door and ran out hoping that I don't run into any monks. After running for so long I stopped to catch my breath, while I was catching my breath I noticed a small vase on a small table, to see what was inside I broke the vase with my knife only to find ammo for a shotgun I no longer have.

"Waah!" I cried, falling on my knees but held onto the table for support as I laid my head down on it, still crying and didn't notice that there was someone behind me.

"Aw, what's the matter chica have no gun for that ammo you got there?" a familiar voice said.

"Way to state the obvious Luis!" I yelled at him, wiping away my tears and turned to the Spanish man.

"Just to ask, where are your guns? Last time I saw you, you had about three guns in your possession."

"Well I think Leon still has my rifle and my other two guns got caught on something when I fell down a trapdoor along with my bag with the rest of my ammo." I told Luis.

"Well since you're in a pinch here's an extra gun I found." Luis said, handing me a handgun call the Punisher along with three boxed of handgun ammo.

When Luis placed the Punisher in my hands with the ammo I felt like I was going to cry tears of joy but as I was about to hug Luis to thank him for the gun and ammo he quickly backed away.

"I don't know what I said to offend you but I would appreciate it if you didn't knee me again."

"You idiot I was going to hug you to thank you for the gun." I said to Luis, then quickly gave him a hug and checked to see if the gun was loaded which it was.

"Now that your gun dilemma is solved it's best we get going. It wouldn't be wise to stay here for much longer." Luis told me, then started walking away in the direction I was originally going in.

As we walked down the corridor I lightly coughed causing Luis to look at me, I looked at my hand that I covered my mouth with to see if there was any blood but alas there was none. I told Luis that the cough was caused by a dry throat so he left me alone, then as Luis continued to walked infront of me I secretly took off my metal wristband, clamped it onto my pants and left it the way it was. Then after walking for who knows how long Luis told me to get my gun ready, at first I was hesitating but when I heard monks chanting stuff in Spanish I wasted no time pulling out my gun. What I didn't realize was that there were monks behind us, so as Luis and I were shooting the monks infront of us both me and Luis got hit from behind. Being hit from behind get me pissed off soo much that I got out my knife and slashed at some of their throats.

By the time I turned to Luis to see how he was holding up he grabbed my right wrist and had apparently saw the insignia on my wrist and I thought I heard him say something along the lines "So you're the girl with the mark." Before I knew what I was doing I yanked my wrist away from Luis, clamped my wristband back on it and let out an angry sign not knowing the monks that were behind Luis had fell to the ground dead with a loud pop from their backs.

"Sora, how did you do that?!" Luis questioned me, getting me more irritated.

"I didn't do anything Luis!" I raised my voice at him, then heard a monk chanting behind me. "Back off!!" I yelled at the monk who was now running away.

With that Luis left be alone obviously waiting for me to simmer down before saying anything to me.

// Leon's POV //

As I walked through the door I faintly heard monks chanting "Cójelo", "Morrir es vivir", and "Te voy a matar", and as far as I knew "Cójelo" meant "grab him", and "Te voy a matar" meant "I'm going to kill you!". While going farther in the room I picked up a red herb, a note about the 8th Castallan obviously talking about Salazar, and a box of handgun ammo with ten bullets. Before going through the last door I fastened Sora's rifle on my back, wielded my shotgun and kicked open the door to hear a monk yell "ahí está!" and several arrows were shot at me. As fast as I could I ducked behind a stone shelf to avoid the arrows but a monk that was on the same floor saw me so he immediately found me and tried to attack me but I neutralized him before he got the chance to hit me. When the monk was dead I switched out my shotgun with Sora's semi-auto rifle and tried to aim for the archers without being hit but after killing the archers on the left the one on the right managed to hit me with his arrow.

After I pulled out the arrow I quickly aimed and shot the last archer, as I saw the last archer die I tried to aim for the red monk but right when I got my perfect chance to shoot him, he ran in a room where I couldn't get him.

'_Coward._' I mentally called him, running to get to the door, entered a room only to shoot a monk in a distorted skull mask.

When I killed the monk I walked through another door to find myself on the second floor and as I looked around to see if I could shoot the red monk I couldn't get a shot so I ran around after I picked up a box of rifle ammo with five rounds in it. But as I jumped down to the floor where the red monk was a door slid open from where I jumped down and I seen the monk run. Seeing the monk stop across the room looking at me seeing it I would go after him, of course not falling for that old trick I took out Sora's rifle again, aimed it and shot the red robed monk. Not convinced that he was dead after the first shot I waited for a few seconds to see the monk getting up, luckily for me I managed to nail him two more times. After a few minutes I decided to go after him, on my way there I picked up a box of shotgun shells along with 4,000 ptas, once I picked up those items I ran up the stairs and ran to the monk's dead body.

I turned his body to check him for any items, what I had found was a key on the front of his robes, I took the key, ran back to the door and unlocked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own RE4 Capcome does, all I own is my OC Sora.

**Ch.5: Meeting Back with Sora, Luis' Death**

// Sora's POV //

Right now I am so close to murdering Luis, one minute he's all fine but when I just wanted to suggest something he's blow up at me, I can't decipher him if my life depended on it! Hell even when I tried to go on another path Luis ended up pulling me by my arm and practically drug me where he wanted to go. All of a sudden I felt my blood boil in pure anger, I then yanked my arm away from Luis and he had pointed behind me, and when I turned around I saw a dead monk at my feet.

"Listen chica, you apparently have a power that your anger is connected to." Luis told me, looking as serious as ever. "I was doubtful at first but the insignia on your wrist cleared my doubt."

"Luis, I don't understand what you're saying." I told the man trying to calm down once again.

"You'll understand soon enough." Luis said, turning away from me, pushing a stone block in opening a secret passage.

// Leon's POV //

When I unlocked the door I went inside to see a control panel, a dear head hanging on the left wall, four paintings of ghastly people being hung or beheaded. I walked to the control panel and read "Six lives shall open the path" at first I was somewhat bewildered but as I pressed the buttons the paintings turned, after several turns I was bound to rip the paintings off the wall and put them where they're supposed to go but I remained calm. Then after I had reset the puzzle for the seventh time I then turned the pictures once, then three times, then twice, and last four times and when I pressed the button to open the path the door was finally revealed.

"About time!" I said to myself as I walked through the door only to see the irritating old man Salazar.

"What a pleasant surprise. But I'm afraid it's Sora and Ashley we need, not you Mr. Kennedy." Salazar said to me.

"Why do you need Sora? Ashley I can understand but what's so important about Sora?" I demanded, needing to know why the Los Illuminados want Sora.

"That is of no importance to you Mr. Kennedy, all that matters is that we need the girls."

"If you don't need me, then get off my back old man!" I yelled at him, getting furriated at him.

"Did you say old man Mr. Kennedy? It might come as a surprise, but I'm only 20 years old." Salazar said to me.

"So you're just like all the others, a puppet of the parasites."

"Surely you don't think I'm the same as those dimunitive ganados. The parasites, Las Plagas are slaves to my will. I have absolute control." the midget boasted.

"Well I really don't give a damn. Rain or shine you're going down." I told the midget, then seen many paintings slide up revealing enemies.

"Get rid of our American friend." Salazar commanded the monks then left.

When Salazar left about seven monks with scythes started coming after me, then as I backed up an inch the door behind me was sealed shut so I thought I was screwed until I saw another door that wasn't sealed. I quickly ran in to buy me a little time but I then heard the scythe wielding monks coming after me so as I saw the seven monks I took out a hand grenade and tossed it down the stairs. When the grenade went of I looked to see that the monks were dissolving, knowing there were many archers out the door I ran out anyway. As I got out I saw an archer right infront of me so to waste no time I got out my shotgun and shot the archer only to see that his head was barely on and a long worm-like parasite took the head's place. When I was just about to shoot the parasite it had lengthened itself I barely dodged it when the mouth opened and rapidly closed.

'_Great those parasites have evolved to eat heads... how nice._' I thought, shooting the parasite numerous times before it died.

When I took out the first archer I ran to a corner close to the door out of here but when I got close to the door two monks with bazookas aimed at me! I quickly dodged the two blasts from the two bazookas and ran to the white door but what I didn't know was that the door had bars on it, but I then saw a red button thinking it would unbar the door I pressed it but nothing happened. Seeing nothing happening I decided to search the entire room to see another way to unlock the door but before I had to do that I had to get rid of the other archers. When I got rid of the second archer I had two more to go but it was like playing "Tag" and I was getting sick of chasing them after the third or fourth time running in a circle. So to not waste anymore time I knelt down at a window, got out Sora's rifle, aimed it at the last two archers on the other side of the room then quickly shot them before they ran. Once they were dead I saw another door so I went inside to see a narrow room with a large vase at the end of the room, as curious as I was I broke the vase and swept off the pieces aside only to find another red button.

Before I pressed the button I heard what sounded like something moving up so to find out what it was I opened the door to see a large pedestal with a blue treasure chest on it. I figured that the other button makes a path way to the treasure chest so I went back in the narrow room and pressed the button but when I pressed the button I heard the door lock and the walls starting to close in.

"Shit!!" I yelled, immediately running to the door and tried to open it but no use it wouldn't budge. "Guess I'll have to blast my way out."

By the time I got my shotgun ready I had to stand on the cabinets and then I started shooting the door, after eight shots there was a hole in the door just large enough for me to get through. So leaving no time to spare I crawled through the hole as fast as I could and managed to get all the way out only to see two monks with bazookas again. As the shots were fired I quickly dove to my left to avoid the rockets, once the smoke cleared I reloaded my gun and shot both of the monks who have wasted their blasts. Once both monks were gone I ran to the other side of the rook to see if a path to the chest was there and to my surprise there was one. Seeing the path I walked acrossed it, opened the blue treasure chest and seen a blue stone ornament in the shape of a goat, when I picked up the goat ornament I heard the door open thus opening the path out of here.

When I exited the room I found myself in a breezeway and as I looked forward I saw something shining above the door so I shot it down, as I ran to go to get it crows started flying in. At first I thought they were going to peck me to death but I seen that they were just flying by, once they were gone I walked to the door and picked up the spinel.

'_Thank god Sora isn't with me or else she would've shot this down on my head._' I was thinking, putting the spinel in my bag.

Once the spinel was in my bag I opened the door to find myself in a small room with two doors, I decided to try to open the blue lead outside. As I walked along the path I saw a small building around the corner along with a fountain, since I knew the crows wouldn't attack me I walked out to the building. When I got to the door it was locked so I saw another path and decided to take it but it required breaking eight barrels. By the time all the barrels were gone I managed to go through the door ahead and saw a huge garden that looked like a maze. As I walked down the path I saw a blue stone door with an indentation in it and the writing on it read "Two moons shall be one."

Since there was an indentation in the door I figured that it couldn't be opened without the two halves so I had to go in the maze to find the halves. Before I got any further my radio beeped so I answered it.

"Still alive I see Mr. Kennedy. So do you like my garden?" Salazar asked.

"I see you managed to work in a little of your twisted taste here too."

"Sagacious as I am, even I get lost in here sometimes. Did you know that no one dies without a cause, you will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets." Salazar told me. "Now if you don't mind I have to take care of a few loose ends like taking care of a couple of rats." he added, cutting off the transmission.

"Two rats.... If one's Luis, who's the other. Is there another intruder beside me and Sora?" I questioned myself, then walked down the stairs to go into the hedge maze.

As I got to the end of the stairs I opened a fate and walked right in, before going any further I slashed open two barrels and had found a box of handgun ammo with fifteen rounds in it along with a green herb. Once I collected the two items I started to hear a low growling.

"Oh hell no, not dogs!" I groaned, remembering my last encounter with zombie dogs in Raccoon City.

Right when I complained a wolf who looked starved and angry ran out and tried to bite me but luckily I shot it with my shotgun just in the nick of time, once dead I ran to the opening on the left, opened the gate only to shoot three more wolves coming at me.

'_Damn it! I wish Sora didn't fall in that trap or else this would be a whole lot easier!_' I mentally complained, not knowing of the predicament my partner was in.

// Luis' POV //

I couldn't believe this was happening to me... well actually I could but I never expected that brat to unleash those damnable wolves with Sora out and about, but right now both me and Sora were running from the wolves since we used up all our ammo.

"Sora get angry!" I commanded the girl, putting a theory to the test.

"I can't get angry on demand Luis, especially when I'm panicking!" Sora yelled at me, who obviously looked terrified.

"Well then I guess I'll have to help you out." I told Sora.

"What did you say Luis?" Sora asked me, obviously didn't hear what I had said.

"Nothing I was just saying that Leon is a wimp, a pansy, and he barely looks like a man." I told Sora, making sure I was loud enough for Sora to hear me.

"What?!" I heard Sora shout, hearing both her and the wolves stop in their tracks.

What I turned to look at Sora I saw her eyes literally turn from brown to blood red in anger but I also saw the wolves still alive and looking angrier than ever.

"You are a **dead man** Luis Sera!" Sora screamed at me, then as if giving a command to kill the wolves started to run after me along with Sora.

'_This isn't what I had in mind!_' I mentally screamed, running from an angry Sora and the wolves.

I had lost track of how long I have been running but when I looked back it seemed Sora was much faster than the wolves, I figured it was the plagas inside her that was making her faster than the wolves, then a thought had hit me to make Sora stop chasing me.

"Hey Sora, I haven't noticed until now but you and Leon really make a wonderful couple." I loudly said, hoping Sora would calm down.

"Really? We do?" Sora hopefully asked, immediately calmed down and the wolves were confused about what to do.

"Why yes, you and Leon make the most wonderful couple I've seen yet. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if her asked you to be his girlfriend when we all meet back up again." I told the now over-joyed girl. '_Easy Luis, don't get Sora too excited... the results of the plagas inside her will vary with each of her emotions._' I was thinking, seeing the wolves lose their angry expression and become happy like regular dogs.

Then out of no where the wolves pounced on Sora, I thought they were going to kill her but I heard a squeal and laughter as I drew my gun out and seen the wolves acting like dogs happily reuniting with their owner. Right as I helped Sora off the ground we heard several monks coming our way so I told Sora to try to command the wolves to kill the monks.

"Okay.... I'll try." Sora nervously told me, turned to the wolves, whistled to get the wolves attention. "Kill those monks now!" Sora commanded, causing the wolves to run in the opposite direction we were going in.

"Now's our chance to run!" I quickly told Sora, grabbing her arm and ran.

"Luis, let go of my arm!" Sora screamed at me, trying not to fall from me dragging her away.

// Leon's POV //

"Damn it, how many wolves are there!" I yelled, shooting three wolves with my shotgun.

I managed to find the first piece of the moonstone which was the left half, while I was trying to find the right half I somehow ended up at the pen where I encountered the wolves.

'_Wait a minute... have I been here before?_' I mentally asked myself, then turned around to see a torch I had put out to keep track of where I've been. "What the fuck, I've went in a circle three times, damn it!" I cursed, highly pissed off that I went in a circle three times.

// Sora's POV //

"I hear Leon, he's close, YAY!!" I cheered, not realizing Luis was going to ruin my happy moment. "...and he's cussing." I added.

"I don't hear anything Sora, your hearing must have been improved by the plagas." Luis said to me, completely destroying my joyful moment.

"Then that means Leon isn't close at all... aww man I'm still stuck with you for who knows how long!" I mournfully exclaimed.

"Hey what's wrong with me?!" Luis asked, acting like he was hurt.

"Do you really need to ask Luis?" I told him, "Think back to when we first met." I hinted to the male.

"Ohh...right, I understand."

// Leon's POV //

As I looked around me, I found out that I was in a new area and heard water running, then I saw a staircase and ran up it to see a fountain along with the right half and took it.

"Thank god I finally found it!! I cheered, combining the two moonstones together and jumped down to where I was at the beginning of the maze.

Then as I exited the maze I ran to the door, placed the moonstone in the door, the door was now able to be opened so I went in not knowing whom I was going to see again after six years.

// Third Person's POV //

As Leon walked further in the room a woman in a red dress snuck up behind Leon and placed the barrel of her gun against his back.

"Put your hands where I can see them." the woman ordered, still having the gun to Leon's back.

"Sorry following a ladies lead just isn't my style." Leon told the woman.

"Put them up now." the woman ordered once more.

Leon quickly turned around grabbing the woman's wrist, when Leon was about to take her gun the woman leaned forward, kicking the gun in the air. As the woman was continuing her flip Leon pulled out his knife and started going after the falling gun. Then as the woman grabbed her gun she spun around to face Leon but right as the woman faced Leon, his knife was to her neck ans the woman's gun was far off to the side.

"A bit of advice; try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters." Leon told the woman, taking the gun from her, empties it and tosses the gun to the side and walks away.

"Leon. Long time no see." the woman greeted Leon, knowing who he is, then took off her glasses and let them drop to the ground.

"Ada. So it is true."

"True? About what?" Ada playfully asked.

"You. Working with Wesker."

"I see you've been doing your homework."

"Why Ada?" Leon asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Why are you here? Why'd you show up like this?" Leon asked once more, not seeing Ada eyeing her glasses.

"Heh." was all Ada said before the glasses exploded and created a smokescreen, allowing the red rogue to get her gun back. "See you around." she said, jumping out the window.

"Ada!" Leon called out to her , but was too late to go after her.

// Leon's POV //

I couldn't believe I saw Ada Wong here of all places after six years, but since Ada's gone I have to move forward to find Sora and Ashley, as I looked around the room I found an incendiary grenade, a box of handgun bullets with twenty rounds in it and two spinels. I also found a room which I walked in to find a merchant, but before I talked with him I broke open a vase which had more handgun ammo and I opened a closet to find a mirror with pearls and rubies embedded in it. Since I couldn't find anything else in the room I decided to talk to the merchant, the first thing I did was sell the mirror, all the spinels I had, the TMP ammo, and the red gem. Once I sold all of that I had immediately bought a RL when I had enough money, after I bought it I was about to leave until the merchant told me to wait.

"Hold up stranger, I think this is your companion's pack." the merchant said to me holding up Sora's bag which looked like a school bag but black and red and had her handgun in the pocket.

"How'd you get Sora's bag?" I asked, taking Sora's bag in the process.

"I picked it up from those Los Illuminados monks. Just don't ask anymore questions." the merchant said to me.

"Alright."

Once I left the room the merchant was in I found another door near a typewriter, before going in the next room I looked at the typewriter to see if anything was typed on it but nothing was on it. So seeing that I walked into the next room to see that it was a mess hall, I myself was surprised at the elegant decor in the room, walking further in the room I saw a case and busted it open to find fifteen rounds of shotgun ammo.

'_I should keep this so I can give this to Sora since I still owe her._' I was thinking, putting the box of ammo in my bag and walked to the door on the far side of the room and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. '_There has to be a way to open this door._' I thought, looking around the room to see a desk bell.

As I ran the bell a painting flipped out to show what looked like a feast, I took out Sora's rifle and adjusted it the scope to where I can find what I'm supposed to shoot. When I saw the champaign bottle I decided to shoot at it, once I shot the bottle it shattered, staining the painting with it's dark magenta liquid, then as I was putting away Sora's rifle I heard the door slide open. I walked cautiously in the room as I seen the treasure chest on a stand in the middle of the room, before I walked any further I decided to try to contact Sora to see if she was okay.

"Sora, this is Leon, answer me." I said into the radio, waiting for a reply.

Immediately after I called Sora's radio the video feed come on showing Sora's face and the background was dimly lit.

"Oh my god, Leon, it's soo good to see and hear you again, you'll never believe who I ran into." Sora told me.

"Who? Ashley?" I asked.

"No, him." Sora said to me, pointing the camera to Luis.

"Hola amigo." Luis greeted me through the video and half waved.

"See... hey what room are you in?" Sora asked me.

"See for yourself." I told Sora, showing her what room I was in looked like.

"Holy shit, Leon don't get anywhere near that chest, Luis and I found a memo describing what will happen if you try to get the treasure chest."

"What'll happen?"

"Lets just say I hope you like fighting monks in a cage along with the blind creature."

"Thanks for the warning Sora." I thanked her.

"Sora, we got to get going. Someone's coming!" Luis urgently told Sora, rushing her to get off the radio.

"Okay I'm coming Luis! Leon don't you dare die on me, you got it?" Sora told me, obviously rushed.

"Don't worry Sora, I won't die." I told her, disconnecting the transmission.

From the moment I put my radio away and took one step to the right a cage dropped down, trapping me in it, I mentally cursed as the blind creature and several monks dropped down from over the cage. I distinctly remembered that the creature only attacked at sound so what I was down to using were grenades I had found, but as I reached to get the grenades I noticed there were monks outside the cage with crossbows and maces.

"Damn it Sora, you didn't tell me there would be monks on the outside too!" I quietly cursed, throwing a grenade at the creature.

To my misfortune the grenade had slipped out the cage and blew up some of the monks outside of the cage but luckily it gave me time to knife some monks to death. Right as I killed one monk the Garrador started coming after me, without thinking I ran around the stand about two times to avoid the Garrador along with the arrows being shot at me. On the third time around I managed to shoot the parasite on the creature's back, but when he recovered from the blast he came after me once again along with many monks. As I ran around the stand the fourth, fifth, and sixth time I stopped dead in my tracks and screamed.

"Wait a fucking minute! I have a fucking rocket launcher!"

When I screamed that the Garrado had heard me and ran after me, I quickly ran around it, got my rocket launcher ready and fired it the first chance I got. As the smoke cleared every single monk was dead, leaving some items behind, I first took 15,000 ptas from the Garrador, ammo, grenades, and herbs from the monks and lastly I opened the chest and picked up an hourglass with gold decorations.

"I nearly got killed over a stupid hourglass!" I yelled in anger, almost throwing the hourglass on the floor but I waited and looked at it. '_Maybe I'll sell it when I find another merchant._' I thought, putting the hourglass in Sora's bag and managed to get out of the cage to collect all the other items.

As I exited the cage I ran out of the room as fast as I could before any more monks could come after me, but when I got out of the room and ran up a flight of stairs I saw yet another merchant. Before I talked with him I broke open a vase to find a spinel in there, and since there was nothing else in the hallway I walked over to the merchant's counter.

"Excuse me sure, have you seen a normal shotgun that came with this bag?" I asked the merchant, holding Sora's bag to show him and hoped he would have Sora's shotgun.

"Sorry stranger, I haven't seen a stray shotgun around here." the merchant told me, "Did you talk to my brother back there, maybe he seen it."

"Yes I did talk to your brother and no he didn't see it." I told him.

"Then I'm sorry stranger, I can't do anything for ya... so what do you want to buy?"

"Alright, I'll buy the Riot Gun and tune up the rifle's firepower." I asked, getting out Sora's bag of ptas and the hourglass then handed it to the merchant.

"Thank ya stranger." the merchant said, handing me the Riot gun and Sora's upgraded rifle back.

When I got the guns I begun to walk out the door after swiping a box of handgun bullets, not knowing Sora and Luis were close behind me.

// Sora's POV //

"Finally. We're here." Luis told me, as we stopped infront of a wall.

"Luis.... do you need glasses? We're at a dead end." I told him and started to turn around until Luis put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Not everything here is what it seems senorita." Luis said to me, not knowing what I was going to do to him for flirting with me since "senorita" is a term used for flirting.

"Luis... don't even try to flirt." I told him in a hostile tone after getting his hand off my shoulder.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." the spaniard said, turning back to the wall and pushed in a stone which revealed a door next to the stone Luis pushed in. "After you."

As Luis opened the hidden door he guestered me to go first so that was what I did, then when we got to another door and opened it we were in a hallway with a merchant. Then before we went any further Luis walked to the merchant, asked him for something and walked back to me after he got what he wanted.

"What did you get Luis?" I asked, seeing a cylinder container with purple liquid in his left hand and a bottle of pills in his right.

"Well this..." Luis started off, holding up his right hand, "this is the drug I needed to find for you, Leon and Ashley."

"Then what's that for?" I asked once more, looking at the container.

"This is something you should know of already." Luis said to me, opening the door and tried to push me through.

When Luis successfully pushed me through the doorway I saw Leon, not paying attention to Luis only taking three to four steps out of the hallway.

"Leon! I got it." Luis shouted to Leon, holding up the drug along with the container.

Right when I turned back to Luis I saw his expression turned shocked like something impaled him, then a sickening sound was heard when a sharp tentacle completely stabbed Luis' chest and suspended him in the air causing him to yell in agony.

"Luis!" I heard Leon yell.

"Damn it!" I shouted, pulling out the Punisher, put in five bullets I found and shot at the tentacle thinking that shooting it would kill it before it killed Luis.

When I used up all five shots I saw nothing happen to it but as Luis was still suspended in the air he had let go of the cylinder container, I was about to run and catch it but before I moved one step forward the container fell in none other than Saddler's hand.

"Now that I have the sample, you serve me no purpose." Saddler said to Luis, then controlled the tentacle to slam Luis on the ground and brought back the tentacle under his robe!

"Saddler!" I screamed in pure fury, not realizing that he was looking right past me to Leon.

"My boy Salazar will make sure you follow the same fate." the master of the Los Illuminados said to Leon and left the room.

As Saddler left the room Leon ran to Luis to try to help him by trying to seal his chest wound, but I saw a pool of blood start forming under Luis' body.

"Stay with me Luis."

"I am a researcher hired by Saddler. He found out what I was up to." Luis told Leon like he was confessing to a crime, then lightly laughed, causing some blood to run down his mouth and the pool of blood expand quickly.

"Don't talk." I told Luis, noticing my voice cracking and my eyes becoming hazy, I managed to see Leon still trying to seal the wound but Luis smacked his hand away.

"Here." Luis said, giving Leon the drug he still had in his hand. "It should suppress the growth of the parasite." he added, the took in a breath and spoke as if it was his dying wish. "The sample, Saddler took it. You have to get it back."

Right as he spoke that sentence Luis died where he was, I broke out into tears because I could never stand death or funerals, while I was having a crying moment I heard Leon say that Saddler was going to pay for his death. After Leon got up and I wiped my tears Leon noticed that I took off my jacket which was tied around my waist and used it to cover Luis' dead body... just the top half since it wasn't that big. But after I got back up off the ground Leon handed me my bag.

"Thanks Leon." I thanked him, waking my bag from him and noticed a new gun in my bag. "Leon, where did this Riot gun come from?"

"I bought it for you. It's the best I could do since you lost your shotgun." Leon said, getting a box of handgun ammo with ten round in it and handed me a box of shotgun shells. "And here's the shotgun shells I owe you from the Garrador attack."

"Thanks. Also may I have my rifle back?" I asked Leon, who handed me my gun back but as I examined it I noticed something off about it. "What did you do to my gun?" I demanded, wondering what Leon did to my long ranged gun.

"I just had the merchant upgrade its firepower." Leon quickly told me.

"Ohh... thanks." I thanked my crush once more, then walked around Luis' dead body to get to the other side of the room and broke open a vase to find a spinel, then knocked down yet another portrait of Saddler to find 500 ptas behind it, then I saw two more vases and broke them to take fifteen round of rifle ammo along with a flash grenade.

When I got the items in the vases I heard a faint struggling, I was wondering where it was coming from until Leon yelled that Ashley was right underneath me. So as fast as I could run I ran to where Leon was and seen Ashley on the ground floor still in the steel straps, Leon told me to use the rifle to break Ashley free so without another word I prepped my gun and started shooting. As I shot the first two straps Ms. Graham screamed in terror, to get the last one I aimed carefully because the last one I had to get was the middle strap which was close to her heart. As soon as I got my perfect shot I pulled the trigger to fire the bullet, I knew the bullet had hit its target because the strap had broke and Ashley sprawled forward.

"Talk about near death experience." Ashley spoke, walking a few steps forward.

Right when Ashley said that a door opened and several monks came out and started going after Ashley.

"Ashley get out of there!" Leon yelled to her.

"Leon there's no time! Here take my rifle!" I exclaimed, tossing Leon my rifle along with five boxes of rifle ammo, and then jumped down to where I was close to Ashley.

Right when I landed on the ground I pulled out my riot gun and decided to give it a test run, but before I fired my gun I had handed Ashley my handgun I still had but I put it on safety.

"Sora this gun won't work, what's wrong with it?" Ashley worryingly asked, trying to pull the trigger but couldn't.

"Nothing, it's on safety, I can't risk you shooting me, so for now leave the shooting to me and Leon." I told her, then added. "Maybe later I'll teach you how to use a gun..... if I remember."

After I told Ashley I would teach her how to use a gun I could've swore I saw a smile creep on her face but I couldn't question her about it since four monks from both sides were coming after me and Ash. Once two monks were close to me I fired my new shotgun while Leon shot the heads off the other two monks on my left. When Ashley and I didn't see anymore monks the both of us ran to the nearest door, I was behind Ashley to be sure that no monks snuck up on us.

"The door's locked, I can't open it!" Ashley exclaimed, pounding on the door.

Once that was said four more monks came out along with a red robed monk assisted by two archers.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, "Leon get rid of the archers!" I demanded, shooting the first two monks that got close to me and dodged about three arrows.

"I'm on it!" Leon assured me, then shot the two archers but unfortunately got hit in the arm in the process.

Right when Leon got rid of the two archers with an injured arm I saw the monk in red start to run past me so I quickly dive rolled to where I would be infront of the monk and blasted him. I turned to Ashley to see if she was alright, when I saw that she was just fine I turned back to the red monk and shot him two more times until I saw him groan signifying his death. As I was about to get the key from him I looked out of the corner of my eye to see about four monks beside me, I knew I couldn't raise my gun fast enough to shoot them or move out of the way so I had hoped Leon saw them which he did. Then he shot them not knowing that the bullet had went through once of the monks and had hit my leg causing me to almost scream but I covered my mouth just in time.

"Leon we got the key! We can get out!" Ashley exclaimed, helping me off the ground while grabbing the key from the red monk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil 4 Capcom does, all I own is my OC Sora.**

**Ch.6: Stuck with Ashley, A Fight with Suits of Armor**

// Sora's POV //

As Ashley helped me up she noticed that I was limping because I had got shot in my left leg, so out nowhere Ashley grabbed my left arm, hoisted it over her shoulder and helped me walk through the door when the President's daughter unlocked it. When we were on the other side of the door it was soo dark that Ashley and I had to get out flashlight, once the lights were shining Ms. Graham had continued to help me down the corridors. After passing the first two corridors I saw suits of armor armed with long ranged axes. Once we got to a clearing I had sat down on a crate and pulled up my left pant leg to see the bullet wound, as I was still inspecting my bullet wound Ashley dug through my bag for bandages.

"Ashley, I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound." I told her, getting ready to put my pant leg down but Ashley had stopped me.

"Yeah right, I know a bullet wound when I see one, and that's definitely a bullet wound." the President's daughter said, getting out the bandages along with alcohol wipes.

Since I wasn't going to win the argument with Ashley I just let her do whatever she wanted. Then while Ashley tore open the alcohol wipes I clenched my fist when the alcohol had made contact with my wound, I looked on the other side of my leg to see no exit wound so I knew that the bullet was probably still inside my leg! But as I went to stop Ashley from wrapping my leg she held up her hand and a rifle bullet covered in blood was in the palm of her hand, I was bound to ask how she got the bullet but I didn't say a thing as the daughter of the President had wrapped my leg.

"So Sora..... when do my lessons begin?" she asked me, obviously remembered that I told her that I would teach her how to use a gun.

"Right now, you're lucky I remember. Get out your handgun." I told her, seeing Ashley take out the handgun from her skirt pocket.

Once she got her handgun out I took it, put in three bullets and handed it back to her telling her about the mechanics of a gun, how to reload it, and how to hold and aim it properly. Then once Ashley said that she got that memorized I looked over to my right to find a spinel sitting in the box next to me. After I got the spinel I tied gauze around it, tore off a piece of medical tape and stuck it on the wall for Ms. Graham to shoot at for target practice. As soon as I secured the spinel I told Ashley to aim and shoot the spinel, purposely forgetting to tell her about the laser pointer equipped with the gun. When Ashley shot twice she barely missed the spinel and on the third try she had hit it point blank, shattering it to pieces.

"Kudos to you Ashley, now you can fight those monks," I told her, "Also a little secret, there's a laser pointer on the gun you can use to aim better." I added, turning on the laser pointer.

"Thanks for mentioning that earlier Sora." Ashley sarcastically said to me, turning off the laser pointer and took a box of handgun ammo from my bag.

When Ashley's crash course was over we walked through another door only to end up in an extravagant room with a typewriter near the entrance to another room with a monk inside. Ash and I slowly went inside the next room and moved to our left and hid behind a desk.

"What's the plan Sora?"

"I say one of us creates a distraction while the other turns that crank to open the door." I planned out, wondering who will be the distraction.

"Who'll be the distraction?" Ashley asked, holding her handgun like it was a life support.

"I'll be the distraction, you've already been through enough trauma. So when you see the monk follow me turn that crank as fast as you can.... ohh and also cover your ears this _will_ get loud."

"Okay," Ashley said, covering her ears.

When the decision was made I slowly came out, moved out from behind the desk, took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs to get his attention. The monk obviously heard my scream because I saw that he covered his ears in pain, then as soon as I backed up a bit he cussed at me in spanish and ran after me. Before I ran too far I seen Ashley crawl out of hiding and run to the crank, so to prevent the monk from noticing Ashley I kept yelling at the monk who still kept following me. As I heard Ashley turning the crank I kept the monk busy by chasing me around in a circle until I came up with an idea based on Luis' theory with me and the wolves.

"Hey, why don't you listen to me for a change?" I started off, hoping the monk would listen to me which he did.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Maestra?" the monk asked, bowing down to me. (Translation: "What can I do for you, Mistress?")

I waited for a moment to choose my words carefully then I told him to follow me, when I had heard Ashley stop cranking she called me saying that the gate was raised but there was another monk in the room. As I met back up with Ashley in the first room she was almost about to scream until I covered her mouth and told her that for some reason he's listening to me so I uncovered her mouth when I got a note that she wasn't going to scream.

"Okay Sora, I guess I'll be the distraction now since you were it the first time." Ashley said to me and almost got up until I grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Woah there daredevil, I got another idea involving the monk I got here." I quickly told her, "Hey monk."

"¿Sí Maestra?"

"Could you go and distract that other monk please?" I asked politely.

"Como lo desea, Maestra." the monk said, running out of the room and started to strangle the other monk. (Translation: "As you wish Mistress.")

Right as the monk under my control ran and strangled the other monk, Ashley and I ran into the second room got on each side of the barred door and began turning the cranks as fast as possible. Once we got all the gates raised Ashley and I bolted out of the room without looking back and turned right to get away from the monks just in case they decide to come after us again. Once we opened the door in the right corridor we ended up in a dark room with cobwebs, I shuttered because I kind of despised spiders no matter what kind they were. Ashley and I then saw bars on every way to the other door so while I pondered on what to do Ashley crawled under a table and I saw that she pressed a button and what that did was raise the bars near her.

"Sora, get over here I got a gate up!" Ashley shouted to me, getting my attention.

"Kay," I replied, jumping over the table and walked through the first entrance with Ashley and pressed the second button which closed the gate behind up but opened the gate leading back to the door we came in from. "Okay there has to be a hidden button around here somewhere." I said aloud looking around the room.

Without another word I pushed the side of the bookshelf with minimal strength and seen a red button in a hole.

"Hello beautiful." I said, pressing the button and saw the final gate open, leading to the next door.

When the final gate was opened me and Ashley ran to the door as quick as possible and gone through the door with no time to spare. As we went thought the door we ended up in yet another dark corridor, luckily Ashley and I had our flashlights shining so we could keep going forward. The further we went Ashley mentioned that there were more suits of armor with axes raised like they were going to attack. We stopped running when we got in a room with five suits of armor in the room, I knew Ashley had a bad feeling about them because both her and I were looking at them the same way. I walked over to one of the suits of armor and tapped it with my gun while Ashley was messing with a puzzle in the middle of the room.

"We got a problem Sora, we're missing a puzzle piece."

"Great now we have to go back and look for it." I irritantly said, walking out of the room.

"Wait up Sora!" Ashley exclaimed, running to catch up with me.

Once me and Ashley got back in the room I had Ashley look near the door while I searched near the fireplace. All of a sudden I heard Ashley shrill about finding something pretty which caused me to hit the back of my head on the top of the fireplace adding to a headache I now have. After I hit my head I got my head out of the fireplace and rubbing my temples to try to calm down, once I did Ashley asked if I found the piece yet.

"No but I managed to find a new cause for a headache." I angrily said, and was tempting to strangle the annoying blonde but resisted that urge.

"That's very interesting but we need to find that stone piece." Ashley said to me with some attitude in her voice.

'_This is just like being with Luis! But at least Luis was less arrogant than that idiot daughter of the President._' I thought, looking at the front of the fireplace and noticed a stone piece being off shade of the other stones so I tried to pull it out and it popped right out. "Ashley I found it!" I shrieked, making Ashley hit her head on a shelf in a closet she opened.

When Ashley recovered she glared at me with the most pathetic glare she had, I sneered because I got back at her and she knew it too. So after I got back at Ashley we ran back to the room with the suits of armor and placed the puzzle piece in it which opened a door. As the door opened Ashley looked at me, I looked back at her, I saw in her eyes that she wanted me to go in first.

"Fine I'll go first, stay here until I call you." I told her, putting some hostility in my voice to let Ms. Graham know who's in charge for now.

"Okay,"

Right when I got my point across to Ashley I walked in the room to see that it was a dusty storeroom with cobwebs all over the place, I then noticed a statue with a colorful emblem in it. Before I removed it from the statue I called Ashley in the room because I had a feeling that something was going to happen when I removed it. Then as I removed the emblem the door slammed shut behind us, causing Ashley to freak out and me to somewhat panic.

"Sora put it back! We gotta get out of here!" the blonde screamed at me.

"Ashley would you please refrain from screaming my hearing is very sensitive." I complained to the girl, covering my right ear. "Besides even if I wanted to put it back I can't, look." I quickly told her, placing her in front of a blue treasure chest.

When I placed Ashley in front of the chest she opened it to see a stone ornament in teh shape of a snake, right when Ashley removed the ornament the door opened and the sound of clanking metal was heard.

"What is that Sora?" Ashley asked me, scooting closer to me.

"It sounds like armor but that couldn't be....." I paused, seeing five suits of armor walk through the door with swords and axes. "Holy shit! That's not possible, that can't be even remotely possible!" I screamed, backing up a bit.

"Sora, now would be a great time to run!" Ashley yelled at me, pulling my arm.

As Ashley kept pulling my arm I managed to get a grip on what was happening so right when all five suits of armor were in teh room Ash and I ran right out of the room. But when we were in the dark corridors a suit of armor with an axe swung down and in a quick second Ashley fell backwards while I did a back hand spring, not knowing that the axe cut off my wristband. When Ashley and I got back on our feet we ran forward to face yet another suit of armor and did the same thing but I noticed that I lost the only thing hiding the insignia on my wrist.

"Where the hell is my wristband?" I asked, looking around the surrounding area. "That fucking suit of armor cut it off!" I swore, not liking my predicament.

"So what, it's just a wristband it can be...." Ashley paused, looking at the red insignia on my wrist. "What's that Sora?" she questioned me, grabbing my wrist to reveal the Los Illuminados insignia.

"It's nothing, those monks probably tattooed this on my wrist when I was unconscious." I told the blonde who had just started looking on visible parts of her body from an insignia.

While Ashley was still looking I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the room with the fireplace and almost got near the door until Ashley and I stopped dead in our tracks to see a black suit of armor ready to strike.

"Ashley was that here before?

"No, no it wasn't Sora."

As Ashley and I realized that the suit of armor had been there when we weren't around so I told Ashley to step back and I slowly walked to the door only to get attacked by the suit but I jumped backwards. Right when the suit collapsed it was safe to go out of the room, Ashley and I bolted out of there since the sound of clanking armor was getting louder. So not to waste anymore time we ran to the next door we didn't go through and barricaded ourselves in.

"Hopefully this can keep those suits out... for now." I said, pushing a bookshelf in front of the door.

"Sora he have to get out of here before those suits get here! Could you hand me that round medallion you got from that statue?"

"Sure," I said, getting the round emblem from my pocket, "Here, catch!" I told Ashley, tossing her the medallion.

After I tossed the medallion to Ashley I decided to search the room for something that may be useful but all I found was a velvet blue, a spinel, a box of handgun ammo, and a note from the Salazar family butler." By the time I seen Ashley finish turning the dais the wall behind it slid open to reveal a ladder, I sighed in relief because I thought there would be either more monks or suits of armor. Then as Ashley climbed up the ladder I heard the sound of crunching wood so I climbed up after Ashley as fast as I could to tell her we had to get moving and fast! Not even a second went by that Ash and I ran throughout the hallways until we found a door which I unlocked. When we realized where we were Ashley and I seen Leon and called out to him.

"Ashley! Sora!" Leon exclaimed and was relieved to see us in one piece.

We both ran to Leon but what made me mad was that Ashley hugged him, she practically threw herself in his arms.

'_Get your hands off my man!_' I mentally screamed at the blonde, who now had let go of Leon.

"I'm sorry if I was...." Ashley started off, but got her sentence cut off.

"Don't worry about it. Come one, let's move on." Leon said to me and Ashley.

// Leon's POV //

When I told the girls that we should move on I heard my radio go off and I answered it to find out that it was Salazar who ruined the reunion.

"Aww, what a touching moment we have here." the midget said, ruining the moment.

"All spoiled thanks to your interruption." I said to the midget, "Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off."

"You nothing but an extra in my script so don't get too carried away." Salazar told me. "Your biggest scene is over." he added.

"I don't ever remember being a part of your crappy script." I arrogantly told the midget, wondering why the hell we were talking in movie terms.

"Well then, why don't you show me what a first class script is like; through your own actions."

After I had put away my radio I walked to the door out of here in Sora's and Ashley's company, when we passed through the door the room we were in had a small platform that went across a pit of lave. The next thing I saw was a typewriter, a small cabinet, and two large vases. I also noticed another room so I went down there to see what was down there and what I saw was a cart you'd see at theme parks on tracks. Than as I went back to Ashley and Sora, I got in the room just in time to see Ashley shoot the large vase on my right!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I raised my voice, quickly backing up.

"Target practice," Sora had answered for Ashley, "trust me she needs it."

"Why in the world did you give her a gun in the first place?" I questioned my partner, walking in the room and got close enough to put Ashley's gun on safety.

"Come on Leon, she needs it. Ashley can use her gun if she gets carried away when we're surrounded. Remember how she almost got whisked away when we get surrounded by those monks."

"I remember Sora but..."

"Okay, okay, you win there's no way in beating you, I'll take the gun back out of Ashley's possession." Sora quickly admitted in defeat and took the handgun away from Ashley.

After I seen Sora take the gun away from Ashley I walked to the small platform connected to two gear-like wheels so thinking that the room across the lava pit had the last stone ornament I told Sora and Ashley to wait where they were and got on the platform to get across. Then once I was across the lava pit I walked through the door to see that the room I was in was a room filled with lava and had metal dragons hanging from the ceiling. But when I began to walk down a flight of stairs I heard a monk yell "ahí está!" and the sound of a convator belt moving. I turned to see the metal dragons moving towards mw so with the little time I had I ran down the stairs, got on the round spinning cage and jumped across to the other side only to have two monks coming after me. When I shot the two monk I reloaded my handgun, turned around to see one of the metal dragons slowly making its way towards me so I got out Sora's rifle which I still had surprisingly and shot the monk that was driving the metal dragon out of his post.

From what I saw, once I shot the driver out somehow the metal dragon fell in the lava a couple of seconds but now I had to deal with the second dragon. So right as I turned around to try to get the second dragon I saw that it was right behind me, realizing that it was able to breath fire I jumped out of the way and tried to shoot but right when I moved it had moved. Luckily for me I had ran passed it back on the spinning cage and jumped back across just in time to get my shot at the driver.

// Sora's POV //

While Ashley and I were waiting for Leon to get back I gave Ms. Graham her gun back and suggested we play cards during our wait. The game were playing was a game I learned in high school called Egyptian Ratscrew and it was damn right funny watching Ashley get mad! As we were playing Ashley had suggested that whenever one of us loses we had to do an embarrassing dance, unfortunately I had royally lost because the cards were seriously against me.

"I win!! Now do your dance Sora!!" Ashley cheerfully exclaimed.

"Fine," I told her in defeat, "I'm doing "Thriller"." I said, getting out my mp3 player with the speakers and turned it on then got Thriller playing an started dancing while Ashley was laughing every single second of the dance.

// Leon's POV //

After I shot the last driver I looked through the rifle scope to see that there were two treasure chests on the formerly empty stands. To see what was inside them I walked to the first one, opened it to find 5,000 ptas in it. Then as I got back to the other side and opened the chest I found a Los Illuminados pendant so after seeing that I put it in my bag and as I walked further another metal dragon came down. As the last dragon came down I heard monks falling to the ground and right when I turned around one of the monks was right in my face, grabbed my neck and pushed me against the stone railing trying to push me in the lava.

"Estás muerto forastero, la Maestra no puede ahorrar ahora!" the monk said to me. (Translation: "You're dead outsider, the Mistress can't save you now!")

Not understanding what he had just said I managed to grab my knife and slashed the monk's neck. As his body became limp I kicked him off of me to catch my breath but I had little time to do so because more monks were coming after me. When about two monks ran out from the middle lane I saw that the metal dragon breathed fire on his comrades without knowing it. After the two monks were charred to death I made my move to run where the monks were coming from to get rid of them, so once minutes went by and all the monks were dead, since no more were coming I got out Sora's rifle, walked to the right wall and tried to shoot the driver out.

By the time I got the driver I had got burns on my arms from dodging fire at last minute and once the driver landed in the lave the metal dragon fell in with the driver a few seconds later. Just after the dragon fell a case of stairs rose up from the lava and once the staircase appeared I ran to the blue treasure chest at the top, opened it, and found the last stone ornament, the lion. So getting the last ornament I put it in my bag I then used some mixed herbs to tend to my wounds and as I was finished I ran back to the door to get back to the girls. When I got on the platform to get back to Sora and Ashley I heard the song for the chicken dance playing and I saw Ashley dancing to it while Sora was rolling on the ground laughing but then stopped when she saw me.

"Yo Ash cut the dance Leon's back!" Sora shouted to Ashley who stopped dancing, and Sora turned off her mp3.

"Sora...." I started off, watching Sora put away her mp3 player and speakers. "Why do you have an mp3 player with you?"

"Dunno," Sora shrugged her shoulders, "I brought it just incase I got bored."

"Also if I may ask... what's with the chicken dance?"

"Ashley and I were playing a card game during the wait and who ever lost had to do an embarrassing dance." Sora informed me.

"You brought...."

"Yeah, yeah, I brought a deck of cards with me. I only use them when I'm bored but all I do is shuffle them." Sora quickly said, also putting away her cards.

When Sora said that the three of us walked down to the room with the cart Ashley got in and sat down on the left side, Sora got in but she sat down on the far right side and I got in on the same side Sora was in and the cart started moving. By the time it stopped we had entered another room, as I got out first I looked inside a large vase to find a box of handgun bullets and as I put the ammo in my bag I heard a vase being broken. I turned to see that it was Sora who broke the case and picked up a velvet blue, then after Sora was done putting away the velvet blue in her bag I unlocked the door out of here to see that we were back in the room where the wall was.

"Now that we have all the pieces we can get this wall out of the way." I spoke, getting out the goat, snake, and lion ornaments and placed them in the wall.

Once the three ornaments were in place to form the manticore the wall sank down in the floor allowing us to go further in the castle which was the only way to go. Then as we were going up a small flight of stairs I heard two low growls and one loud one, apparently the loud one was my stomach growling which caused both of the girls to chuckle along with the fact that they were hungry too, I remembered that the three of us hadn't eaten a thing since we gotten in the village and the castle.

"Well since we're all hungry how about we stop for a small lunch break." Sora cheerfully said, getting out two bento boxes along with three small bottles of water.

"Wow, you're a life-saver Sora..... wait why did you make two?" Ashley asked, getting ready to take one of the boxes until Sora quickly snatched it and handed it to me.

"Because I didn't have time to get home and make a third, does that answer your question?" Sora replied to Ashley while cutting a line in the middle of her box and handed it half-way to the blonde.

Yes ma'am" Ashley said to Sora and started eating her half of the box lunch.

As we were done eating what Sora had made I had noticed the Los Illuminados insignia showing on my partner's wrist which was usually covered. I was about to ask about the mark but before I could ask Ashley had informed Sora that she was done eating causing her to put away what was left of the box back in her bag.

"You done with yours Leon?" Sora had asked me.

"Yeah, here," I replied to her, handing her back an empty box. "That lunch was good Sora, I had no idea you were a good cook." I complemented Sora, "Now let's get going."

// Sora's POV //

As I was putting the boxes back in my bag I couldn't help but continue to repeat Leon's complement to me over and over in my thoughts, but once I finished putting the boxes away I followed Leon through the next door with Ash close behind me and when we got to the next room there were three routes to choose from. Leon told me to see what was behind the door next to the hallway so when Leon went to check the middle path I took Ashley with me to investigate the blue door next to the hallway. I cautiously opened the door to find a merchant in the room, seeing him got my hopes up for him to have another wristband to hide my mark.

"Hey merchy I got something to ask you."

"Let me guess.... you need another band my brother gave you right?" the merchant supposedly guessed.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, "So...... do you have one?" I asked.

"Sorry don't have one."

"What!?" I screamed, "You're saying that I'm royally screwed here!"

"That's right Mistress, my sincerest apologies."

"Don't call me Mistress, I've already have those damned monks calling me that left and right so I don't need you calling me that either!" I ordered, hearing Leon enter the room.

I quickly tried to calm down by thinking of serene places which calmed me down immediately right when Leon entered the room. He had informed me and Ashley that there's a door in the middle hallway but it needed two grails to open it. I sighed in annoyance because I was starting to get sick of all the puzzles and gathering items for locked doors! But either way we had to go and find those stupid grails, so after Leon bought what he wanted from the merchant we exited the room and entered the room with the gold door. When we entered the room the decor of it had shields and swords mounted on the walls and there was another gold door at the farr end of the room.... obviously locked.

I noticed that Ashley had stepped on a panel which sunk into the floor, seeing that Leon and I moved on of the stone statues in the middle of the room onto a panel then once the statue was in place Leon and I took our places on the last two panels. Once Leon and I were on the panels the three of us saw the gold door slide up revealing another room with a large tapestry of the cult's insignia. Then right as Leon Ashley and I walked into the room we saw none other than that annoying midget Salazar.

"I think you've lived long enough. Lets see if you can survive this time." Salazar said, waving his arm in the air, causing the ceiling to lower with spike on it.

"NO!" Ashley screamed, seeing the spike covered ceiling.

"Get back here you pathetic coward!" I yelled, trying to run after Salazar but a door slammed shut in front of me.

"How the hell do we going to stop the ceiling from impaling us?!" Leon demanded, looking around all over the room.

"There's a quill and ink well here! Maybe we have to copy the Los Illuminados insignia!" Ashley exclaimed, "Sora can you help me out?"

Knowing what Ashley was getting at I quickly ran to her, she dipped the quill in the ink and then started to carefully trace my insignia. Once she was done I carefully placed my wrist on the scanner and hoped it would work. After the scan was complete the ceiling had stopped where it was and the door that Salazar escaped through had opened again, when I was able to remove my wrist from the scanner I had tried to get the ink off my wrist.

"Sora...." Leon spoke.

"Yeah, what is it Leon?" I asked.

"Why is the Los Illuminados' insignia on your wrist?" he questioned me with the most serious look on his face.

"Well.... I'm just guessing but I think that when we were separated the monks probably tattooed it on me when I was unconscious." I lied through my teeth, hoping Leon would buy my lie.

When I told my lie to Leon, he inspected my expression which was mixed stress and fatigue and then he walked passed me into the hallway where the midget had escaped to. As soo as Leon walked through the next door a barred gate fell in front of me and Ashley then a huge mechanical drill was heading our way, I heard Ashley scream which caused me to cover my ears in pain and I knelt down because Leon aimed my rifle and shot two rounds. When the two rounds were fired the gate raised up allowing me and Ashe to rejoin Leon and get away from the door since the drill was still coming. While were in the room Ashley helped me out with raiding out the room and Leon found a chest, opened it the pulled out a gold grail with a red picture on it. After looting out the whole room what we found was five rounds of rifle ammo, ten handgun bullets, a spinel, one velvet blue, and a golden chessboard.

// Leon's POV //

Since the path we took to get in the room was blocked by the drill the only way to go was through the bronze door with a weak lock on it. It took me no time at all to break the lock off with my knife, as soon as the lock was broken off I opened it to see that we ended up back in the room we started out in. Fortunately there were no more devious traps in the room so I walked out of the room with Ashley and Sora following me, then as we walked down the second hallway I found a note about the sample being retrieved. Then as I put the note in my attaché case Sora was mixing the yellow herb on the table with the red and green herbs she had. Once I saw that Sora was down she and Ashley walked through the door and went inside, seeing the red carpet and lion statue gave me a bad feeling about what was around the corner.

Just as a precaution I told Ashley to wait at the door while Sora and I walked around the corner to find two rows of armor with weapons.

"Ohh shit not more suits of armor!" I heard Sora groan.

"Did something happen while you were with Ashley?" I asked my partner.

"Umm, well, you'd probably think I was crazy if I told you." she warned me.

"No wait let me guess the armor came to life?" I joked around with Sora, then got a serious glare from my partner.

"Don't joke like that Leon, you didn't see the things I saw with Ashley."

Hearing Sora saw that to me I walked forward only to hear a creaking sound, I looked up in time to see the second suit of armor on my left about to bring its axe down on me. Right at that moment I did a back hand spring while Sora had apparently did a back flip, when the both of us were on our feet the armor had fallen apart and dissolved.

"Sora were you ever a cheerleader when you were in high school?" I had asked Sora, distinctly remembering when I was in high school I saw cheerleaders do a routine with back flips in it.

"No, but I was a gymnast when I was younger. Besides at the high school I went to I wouldn't even make it on the team because the cheerleaders and I didn't along too well." Sora plainly told me, walking ahead of me.

Just as Sora was near the end of the hall the suit of armor on the right began to swing its axe down, before it came down all the way I grabbed Sora by her waist and pulled her back. When the suit dissolved I had quickly let go of Sora and walked in the room at the end of the hall. I entered the room which had armor mounted on the walls, and what looked like three pathways, but the real eye-catcher was the golden grail inside a caged pedestal in the middle of the room.

"May the wrath of evil befall the one who disturbs this hold grail." Sora read aloud, "Wow that sounds real scary," Sora added in a non-believing tone.

"Don't get cocky Sora, something may happen once this grail's removed from the pedestal."

As I picked up the grail from the pedestal the three walls begun to move and once the circle was complete there were three gray suits of armor with swords and an axe. I heard Sora say something about it being typical that the suits of armor would appear, but it wasn't too long before Sora and I had to run because the armor was coming after us. Just as I ran to my left I saw Sora run to her right, one of the suits with a sword started to go after her while I had two suits with a sword and axe on my tail. When Sora and I crossed paths I saw her pull out her Punisher, quickly turn around to shoot the suit that was after her, once the gun was fired I seen the helmet come off to reveal a plagas head with the bladed tentacle. Seeing the plagas head I tried to get the other two but since they were deadly close to me I had to run past them and shoot when they've stopped moving. By the time they've stopped Sora got another one while I had gotten the last one, as all three plagas heads were exposed I took out a flash grenade and pulled out the pin.

"Cover your eyes!" I warned Sora, throwing my flash grenade to the ground.

When the grenade let out a blinding light the suits of armor with the plagas heads dissolved, right as I uncovered my eyes I saw Sora picking up a box of handgun ammo, shotgun ammo, and a green herb. By the time Sora collected all the items the walls spun once more to reveal three more suits of armor but this time the color was black, as the suits started heading towards me and Sora we began to run in the opposite directions again! As Sora and I crossed paths the black suits stopped in their tracks not knowing where to go so we took out chanced to shoot the helmets off. Sora and I managed to shoot two of the three's helmets off causing the head-eating parasites to come out in the open.

"Wow that's new!" Sora surprisingly said, "When did the Los Illuminados come up with these critters?"

"A while ago but don't get too close, those parasite have evolved to eat heads." I told my intrigued partner.

While I was trying to get a shot at the final suit along with avoiding getting attacked by the other suits I ran right by Sora who was digging through her bag looking for something. When I was on the other side of the room I saw one of the suits of armor with the parasite getting dangerously close to my partner.

"Sora behind you!" I yelled, getting the armor's attention along with Sora's

Right as I got Sora's attention she dive rolled away from the suit closest to her and made her way towards me, when she got to me she quickly shot the last suit's helmet off to expose the plagas head.

"Leon do you have any flash grenades?" Sora asked me, hoping that I would.

"Sorry Sora but I used my last one on the first wave of armor." I told Sora, seeing how frustrated she got then moved away from me.

"Leon you may want to cover your ears." Sora warned me.

Heeding Sora's warning I covered my ears and watched what my partner was going to do, I saw Sora take a deep breath and I actually heard Sora scream in anger and it was really high pitched. When Sora was finished letting out her anger all three suits of armor had collapsed with all that was left of them was a sack of money in the middle of yellow goo.

"I'm sorry if you heard that Leon, but I had to find a way to let out my anger and frustration without wasting precious ammo." Sora explained to me in the calmest manner.

"What the hell happened in here? Sora did you scream again?" Ashley annoyingly asked, walking into the room since the door raised up from the suit's demise.

"Yeah, sorry about that Ash." Sora sincerely apologized, leaving the room with Ashley while I collected the 19,500 ptas.

As we exited the king's chamber and headed to the door I immediately pulled Sora and Ashley back because there were eight to ten monks guarding the door. I had gave Sora back her rifle because I knew she could get some of the monks before they could get to the middle of the room. So without saying one word Sora just barely got out in the open, aimed the rifle and fired about four to five times smiling. Then after Sora fired about seven shots she gave the sign that the coast was clear, so as we walked thought the enormous room I seen Ashley pick up ptas and handgun bullets. I was about to ask Ashley why she was collecting money and ammo until Sora dug into my bag and pulled out the grails to take them to where they're supposed to be, and once in the appropriate placed the door was now unlocked and we were able to pass through.

**Finally!! I just got finished with this at 5:56 a.m. and I had surgery yesterday so I couldn't do much besides sleep and eat and before the surgery I was busy with school and writing this story up so I hope you like it RxR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. I only own my OC Sora.**

**Ch.7: Ashley Kidnapped by Flying Novistadors, A Fight with Salazar**

// Leon's POV //

When the door had been unlocked, I had opened the door to see that the room we were about to go in was a huge room with what looked like a nest hanging from the ceiling. As the three of us walked further up I saw Sora looking all around her like there are enemies around us.

"Sora is something wrong?" I asked, wondering why she was acting the way she was.

"I don't know Leon? But for some reason I keep hearing a buzzing sound... like insect's wings flapping at a rapid pace." Sora explained to me, having the most irritated look on her face.

Before anyone got to say another word one of the insects swooped in and carried Ashley away.

"Ashley!"

"Leon! Sora help!" Ashley cried as she got carried away.

"Damn it more of them!"

When Ashley was out of sight about fifteen of those insects flew in…since when did they get wings? Other than that Sora and I were shooting like crazy at the insects that refused to die, at one point I saw my partner grab one of the insects and tore its wings to where it crash landed on the ground. Just as Sora killed the insect she had, one of the others in flight had gotten close enough to where I could kick it and that was what I did. Then out of no where Sora yelled at a insect to kill the others, I thought Sora was crazy for thinking that the insect or Novistador is what she called them would listen to her. I was proven very wrong when the novistador did listen to Sora by spitting up gastric acid all over the others until they dissolved on the ground.

When all but one of the novistadors were killed, the one that Sora was controlling landed on the ground in front of my partner and shockingly she threw her arms around it and hugged it.

"Sora…. What the hell are you doing?" I asked, mildly disturbed at the awkward scene.

"I'm hugging this cure and adorable predator." Sora happily said, still hugging the novistador. "Besides how can anyone not love this face?" she added gleefully.

'_She thinks that __thing__ is cute and adorable? She must've had a messed up childhood._' I thought, looking away from the drooling mutant insect.

As I walked around the room Sora and her 'cute' novistador picked up a few triangular jewels in greens and reds and found only one blue, when all the jewels were picked up I ran to a lever which lowered the bridge out of here. Right when the bridge was completely down Sora ran across with the human-sized bug following her like a lost puppy, even that disturbed me and puzzled me about how my partner could love that mutant creature. Right as we went through the door we found another merchant, he saw the novistador behind Sora and it looked like he was going to have a heart-attack. The first thing I did was sell all the triangular jewels Sora and I had and bought two first aid sprays, I gave the second can to Sora when I had put the first one in my bag. After I had bought the cans of spray Sora and I walked out the door only to get a call from the midget.

"I wonder if you can see me Mr. Kennedy."

"If you scratch her I'll break all the bones in your body." I threatened Salazar.

"Let's see if you can make it this far. I'll be waiting."

When the transmission ended Sora took her rifle from me, aimed it at a monk who was walking on a balcony and fired the gun, I was about to walk forward until Sora told me to wait. I was about to question her until she fired her rifle a second time, when I saw the second monk literally lose his head and I had heard Sora cheer something about getting two head shots in a row.

"If you're done celebrating we have to go save Ashley…again."

"Oh what joy, such wonderful fun." Sora unenthusiastically said, petting the bug that was no more than a few inches off the ground.

"May I ask why that thing is still with you?"

"I like it…. I think it's cute."

I wasn't going to bother asking my partner why she thought the novistador was cute so I walked ahead with ease, without knowing that Sora had hitched a ride on her newly found pet. Before I knew it the novistador had grabbed me and flew over to where Salazar and his two goons got away to with Ashley.

"You could've warned me before doing that!" I exclaimed to Sora, getting away from the mutant insect.

"And waste such valuable time arguing…no way!" Sora told me, getting off the insect, "Besides since this cutie can fly why not take advantage."

"At least it saved us time."

When Sora and I walked in I had spoken too soon when we saw two monks and two Garradors in spiky armor, as if one wasn't enough! I looked over to Sora who was whispering something to the novistador causing it to fly to the monks and spew acid on them. Once the two monks were taken care of both of the garradors had somehow found out where we were so right when they got in arms reach of us Sora and I dove out of the way. After the monks were gone the novistador flew on the back of one of the garradors and started scratching the parasite along with spitting acid on it leaving the last one to me and Sora. While the last one was left to us three more monks with the skull masks ran out and began to come after us, Sora and I managed to take out all three monks and take whatever they had on them.

Unfortunately the garrador had found us once again, just barely avoiding getting cut by the monster's blades. For a fact I knew Sora was somehow able to heal herself from cut, scratches, and who knows what else but I on the other hand can't so I had to do everything in my power to avoid getting killed. As Sora and I took several shots at the garrador, the creature managed to leave three long cuts in my arm.

"Leon!"

From what I saw Sora literally leaped on the garrador's back and started stabbing the life out of the parasite, within minutes the garrador threw Sora off of it and died. I for one was surprised at the stunt Sora had pulled because I had never seen my partner pull something like that ever since we got to the village, but now I had to bandage my arm since it looked like my arm was drenched in my blood.

"Let me help with that Leon, it looks pretty bad." Sora said to me, taking out a small can of disinfectant and sprayed it on my wound which stung.

After treating my arm Sora had wrapped my wound and began putting her medical supplies away I noticed that there was blood smeared on Sora's cheek and left arm. I was about to ask if she was okay but Sora had told me she was fine, nothing wrong, so after we got to the door I was damn well shocked that the novistador was still alive and it gave Sora about 31,500 ptas, handgun ammo and two green herbs. Then as me, Sora and the novistador walked through the door we saw Salazar in a miniature thrown and his two goons holding blades in front and behind Ashley.

"Ashley,"

"Leon, Sora!" Ashley weakly cried not moving because of the blade against her neck.

"Mr. Kennedy. Don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" Salazar asked, pressing a button causing some of the candles to go out and a trapdoor opened under me and Sora.

"No Leon, Sora!"

// Third Person's POV//

Not even a few seconds passed that Leon grabbed Sora by the waist with one and pulled out a grappling gun, fired it and the hook stuck into the wall. The novistador that followed Sora flew to kill Salazar but the red-robed Verdugo rushed and cut the insect in two then threw the two pieces into the hole.

"Aw I loved that novistador!" Sora cried quietly, holding onto Leon.

"Hang on Sora."

"Hmm? Where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?" Salazar asked himself while holding a metal microphone to his ear.

"This is for killing my novistador!" Sora said, pointing a gun at a metal microphone and shot at it causing Salazar to rapidly jerk away.

"How dare you! No more games! Kill them!" he screamed at the red-robed Verdugo, then got up from his thrown. "Kill!" he screamed once more, pointing in a certain direction, then his bodyguard left to obey orders. "Come we must prepare for the ritual!" Salazar ordered his black-robed Verdugo who still had Ashley.

"Leon, Sora, you're alive." Ashley thanked in a audible whisper, then got pushed to leave the room.

// Sora's POV //

When Leon and I had our feet firmly on the floor I had made a joke about Salazar being cranky and the joke actually got a laugh out of Leon! Just as we were about to search the area Salazar called Leon's radio.

"So maybe you have nine lives, but that doesn't matter now Mr. Kennedy, Sora. I've sent my right hand to dispose of you." Salazar informed us.

"Your right hand comes off….Awesome!" I exclaimed, totally psyched about the right hand coming off. "Oh and you owe me a new novistador."

"Why would I give you a novistador?"

"Because you killed the one I loved!" I cried.

"Say what you please, die you worms!" Salazar shouted, turning off the video feed.

After the transmission ended we decided to search the area, Leon managed to find magnum rounds, TMP ammo, and a yellow herb while I found a crown with two indentions in it. I put it in my bag just in case me or Leon found the pieces of the crown, as Leon was talking to the merchant many bats swarmed in the room causing me to scream in pure terror.

"Ahhh!!!! Bats, bats get'em away!!" I screamed, running to Leon for protection.

"Sora, I must ask, why are you afraid of bats?"

"A bat flew in my hair when I was little." I explained to Leon who was now giving me a weird look. "What?"

I saw that Leon just shook his head in a disbelieving manner then walked away to climb up a ladder with a newly bought rocket launcher strapped to his back. Before I climbed up after him I handed the merchant three grand for a second rocket launcher which he conveniently had, as he handed it to me I strapped it to my back and climbed up the ladder to catch up with Leon. When I caught up to him we ended up walking though a sewer and the smell was not pleasant at all! I noticed Leon didn't mind the smell so I tried to tough it out until we made it to a door that was up ahead. As we went through the door there was an arrow that pointed in the direction ahead of us so Leon and I decided to follow it, when we got to the destination there was loud bands as if something had made collisions with the metal door behind us.

"Leon, you go on ahead, I'll check out that noise." I told Leon then ran back before he could protest.

As I got back to the door I was amazed at all the bulges in it, heck I even saw one that looked like a face! But seeing the many bulges in the steel door I ran back to Leon who was in a room with a control panel and an elevator before I was able to tell Leon what I found he told me we had to find the control room and turn on the power for the elevator. As we left the room there were rumbling sounds coming from places but right when Leon and I were able to pin-point it we got hit by a razor sharp tail.

"What the living hell was that?!" I snapped, wiping blood off my cheek.

"How should I know Sora? It must be that right hand Salazar was talking about." Leon told me.

So with that Leon and I ran all the way to the control, while dodging all of Verdugo's attacks, by the time we got in the control room Leon picked up a box of shotgun shells and I managed to pull the lever to bring the power back to the elevator. But when we got to the door to get out of here the shutter was down so right when Leon pressed the button to de-activate the shutter a timer went off saying that the shutter lock will release in four minutes. Hearing that I banged my fists against the steel shutter door while hearing Leon say something about Salazar's right hand man being in the room, I turned around to see a black alien-looking creature with gleaming red eyes walking towards us, I panicked at the sight of him and used my rocket launcher knowing I'll get thrown back in the backlash. When the smoke cleared Verdugo was still standing like nothing even happened to him, both me and Leon were shocked at how durable Verdugo was so Leon quickly mentioned that there was a nitrogen tank near the control panels. With that I figured that freezing Verdugo's body would make him more vulnerable to our attacks so I decided to distract Verdugo long enough for Leon to knock over the nitrogen tank and hit him with his rocket launcher.

So to test the extent of my power of control I commanded Verdugo to stop right where he was, giving Leon plenty of time to get to the tank but right when Leon was loosening it my control was wearing thin.

"Leon, hurry up!" I yelled feeling my voice straining. "I don't know how much longer I can stop him!" I added, now getting a major migraine from trying to control Verdugo.

Right after I had yelled at Leon he managed to knock over the nitrogen tank thus freezing Verdugo and allowing me to release my control over the black alien-like creature. Once Verdugo was frozen I had held myself to prevent falling over, then I saw Leon aiming his launcher and fired it causing Verdugo to shatter into many tiny pieces. Just after Leon killed Verdugo the shutter door had opened letting me and Leon out but before I left I saw something gold with a green jewel among the icy remains of Salazar's right hand man. Seeing the ornament I picked it up, stuck it in my bag and ran after Leon who was in the room where our elevator was at, than as I got to the elevator Leon and I got in and pressed the button to go down.

// Third Person's POV //

Somewhere in a industrial-like area Saddler was sitting in a thrown looking at a very muscular man who wore a red beret, a black combat shirt, camouflage pants, a tactical vest and combat boots.

"It seems that Salazar is having difficulty taming the American pig. Salazar had his chance. Krauser go get the girls!" Saddler commanded, "Oh, and dispose of the swine while your at it." He added.

"Consider it done." Krauser said, standing up showing his face which had a scar diagonal from his mouth then left.

'_Sora, why did you have to get involved so soon?_' Saddler thought, slouching in his thrown and took out a picture of Sora as a five year old.

// Leon's POV //

When the elevator stopped Sora and I got out seeing a merchant down below when I looked back to see what Sora was doing she was messing with that damn crown she found. By the time I got her attention she finished putting the crown jewel piece inside the crown's side indention and had put it back in her bag.

"Could you please not mess with that crown until you find all of the pieces!" I stressed to Sora who had a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sure, besides I only have one piece to go until this crown's completion." Sora replied to me then walked passed me to get down the steps.

After we were done searching the room for useful items I had heard Sora complain something about Luis' memos going over her head while she had a headache. Then after I took the memo from Sora and walked through the door only to find ourselves in a mine, since it was so huge Sora and I had split up to cover more ground, but it seemed like it was a bad idea when I started getting bombarded by many ganados. After killing about ten ganados I pulled both levers that bring the trolley with the dynamite but as I was going to find Sora because she had not come back I heard a chainsaw rev and a gigantic chainsaw man jumped down with a double bladed chainsaw and Sora riding on its shoulder!

"Hey Leon! I see you met my new friend!" she happily said waving at me and still on the giant double chainsaw wielding man's shoulder.

'_Friend!? She thinks that thing is her __friend__! The conclusion's final, Sora had a messed up childhood._' I thought before fainting.

// Sora's POV //

"Leon! Are you okay?" I exclaimed worryingly, jumping off the super Dr. Salvador's shoulder to see if Leon was alright.

Right when I got to Leon I lightly slapped him to wake him up but no luck so I slapped Leon a little harder and with that he finally woke back up rubbing the left side of his face.

"Sora, why does my face hurt?" Leon questioned me with an interrogation look on his face.

"It hurts because I had to slap you since you wouldn't wake up." I said, looking away from Leon because I accidentally left a hand print on his face.

"Well thanks for waking me up but I thought that I saw you riding on a giant chainsaw man's…….." Leon paused looking at super Dr. Salvador, "Holy shit!!!" he screamed, leaping to his feet and started backing away.

"It's okay Leon he's on our side," I said to calm him down then walked over to him and whispered, "Just think if he dies you can use his chainsaw."

I saw a smile crawl on Leon's face when I whispered that to him, then after our conversation was over Leon retrieved the TNT from the trolley, stuck it in the giant boulder that blocked our path and lit the fuse.

"Fire in the hole!" I yelled out three seconds before it went off and two ganados came out after the boulder was demolished.

Before me or Leon did anything to the two ganados, super Dr. Salvador revved the chainsaw more and hacked the two men to pieces. Seeing that 'lovely' sight Leon and I walked through a set of double doors to find ourselves in a boiling hot room, I could tell Leon wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible but when we got near the door out of here two El Gigantes came through the door.

"Awe, how sweet a Mr. and Mrs. Gigante." I expressed as a joke.

"Now's not the time to be a comedian Sora!" Leon stressed to me, "Look out!" he quickly yelled causing me to look up to see one of the gigantes about to step on me.

Thinking that I was going to die I was paralyzed with fear but all of a sudden I felt myself being pushed to the ground and a sickening sound was heard. I opened my eyes to find Leon on my left and my super Dr. Salvador's crushed body along with its smashed chainsaw.

"Aw man, I barely had him for five minutes." I whined, quickly getting up with Leon and ran to a ladder to avoid getting grabbed, stepped on, or smacked by the gigantes.

Just as we got to the top of the ladder Leon exclaimed something about a lever on the other side of the room so right when we were reloading our weapons one of the giants started shaking the platform we were on leaving us little time to escape. Then as quickly as we could Leon told me to hang onto one side of the railing while he took the other side and we slid all the way down to the other side of the room.

"Sora we've got to get those giants in the middle so we can get rid of these bastards." Leon told me knowing I was good with distractions.

"One distraction coming right up!" I cheerfully exclaimed, running toward the gigantes and ran all around them as well as cutting them with my knife.

To me I thought I was doing a good job luring the gigantes to the middle of the room where I found a trapdoor possibly containing lava. Right when both giants were on the trapdoor with me I yelled for Leon to activate the trap, before the doors fully opened I quickly jumped backwards and landed off the door when it opened. Once both gigantes were in the lava pit I backed away so that I wouldn't get pulled in the lava. By the time the pit closed the door out of here opened allowing me and Leon to make a mad dash out of here before anything else showed up. When we got out of the lava pit room we ended up in a dark cavern and to my great fortune there were novistadors everywhere!

"I thought we were rid of these things!" Leon groaned now getting irritated by the novistadors' presence.

"Yay more of the cuties, now I can replace the once I lost!" I squealed in happiness, unknowingly making about five to seven novistadors come to me.

"Sora, I think those bugs like you."

"Of course they like me, they know I like them so they won't hurt me." I replied to Leon and started hugging each of the seven novistadors I had. "Now that I have seven of these cute, cuddly, and adorable creatures, they can fill the void that I had when I lost my first novistadors." I added not knowing that Leon was backing away, far away from me.

"Leon, watch out! Any further and you'll fall off the edge!" I exclaimed seeing Leon close to the edge.

After I warned Leon he walked away from the edge and I got on one of my novistadors then took flight, leaving Leon on the ground to collect whatever he could find. As I went into two caves and pressed the buttons inside two rays of light shone on the mirror and the mirror focused the light to where it melted our way out.

// Leon's POV //

Knowing that it was Sora's doing that the door melted I waited at the door for her while trying not to get killed by other novistadors, whole I was shooting at the flying bugs Sora came in on the one she was on and somehow controlled the five that were attacking me.

"Sora how the hell are you controlling these bugs!" I questioned my partner.

"I'm guessing that it's the Las Plagas inside me doing this. When I was with Luis he theorized that I have a power that's connected to my emotions but the flaw with that is that I was able to control those monks without any emotions at all." Sora had explained.

"Wait when did you control monks?"

"Umm, I controlled one when I got carried away after removing the swords from their mounts and the second one was when I was with Ashley."

Hearing Sora saw that gotten me suspicious about how she could do that but instead of pressing on questions I stayed quiet deciding that when Sora figures out what she's fully capable of doing she'll tell me. Then as we went through the door Sora still had her twelve novistadors following her like puppies even I thought that was disturbing as hell! Before I went any further Sora yelled something then pulled me back in time to see a boulder land in front of me. I thanked Sora for the save and went on forward avoiding all the boulders in the tunnel until we got to a wide room with a casket at the end of the room. Thinking that we hit a dead end Sora ran to the casket and took an insignia from the casket and said that the crown was completed and there was a switch on the tomb. Curious as I was I ran to see what Sora had found but right as I got near her she hit the switch causing the platform we were standing on to raise up.

By the time we got to the outside we were greeted by many angry ganados with dynamite, pitchforks, and possibly plagas heads, seeing them I got out my shotgun while Sora pulled out her riot gun and we started shooting them to smithereens. Once we shot all the ganado and ones with plagas heads Sora and I high tailed it to the door near the bonfire but it was locked.

"Great now we have to find the sacrificial lion in order to get out of here." Sora complained walking around a corner, "Leon, I found a hidden path!"

When I caught up with Sora she had just finished turning a crank and a small hole opened up, I jumped in first, caught Sora when she came down and her twelve novistadors had followed by crawling on the ceiling.

"Sora how much longer are you going to keep those creatures?" I asked realizing that one of Sora's many bugs was dripping drool on my shoulder.

"I'll keep them for as long as I want; besides they are very useful when going against those ganados." Sora haughtily said to me then told the bug that was drooling on me to stop which it surprisingly did.

As soon as we got to the end of the tunnel there were dozens of ganados in the room, I asked Sora if she could use her rifle to take them out but instead she told about five of her mutant insects to eliminate every single ganado out there. Right on command the five bugs flew out and started killing the men out there and to be honest I was actually relieved that Sora had the bugs with her so we wouldn't have to waste precious ammo. When the five bugs returned they bore gifts that they took from the dead ganado, it was mostly money that the bugs had but the key was mostly what I was interested in, so I took the key and walked out in the open. I knew Sora had hitched a ride on her novistadors again to get to the door before me so to keep up the pace I jumped over broken stone walls and avoided the bear traps on the floor. When I got to the door I inserted the key in the slot and opened the door to find another room but there was a mine cart in there, I looked at Sora who was smiling very happily that we didn't have to walk for now.

Once we were inside the carts Sora bolted to the front cart while I stayed in the back seeing eleven of Sora's bugs cling onto the sides of the cart and the twelfth one pushed the lever to move the cart. At first I thought the carts were going to move fast but to my fortune it was moving at a moderate pace causing Sora to groan about the pace. But when we went further in we were bombarded by male and female ganado, thank god luck was on our side because right as Sora yelped in surprise a few novistadors picked up the ganado near me and Sora and threw them out. Then as I saw a hill come into view I quickly got up to the front with Sora and by the time I got to the front cart we started to go downhill really fast. Both Sora and I saw that the tracks came to an end at a cavern so Sora called her novistadors and right as the first cart started to fall with us in it two of Sora's bugs grabbed us and flew us to the ledge on the other side.

"That was awesome!" Sora cheered and I was starting to think that there was nothing that could bum Sora out.

"Yeah you somehow thing that almost falling to our death was a thrill ride of the year." I said to her causing my partner to be deadly silent as if thinking what she had said wasn't the best choice of words.

After I said that to Sora we walked through the door out of here we had ended up in a room with an ornament on a table in the middle of the room, knowing what it was I took it from the table which caused a door to slide open. After we got out and got to the door where the sacrificial lion needed to be I placed it in there and the door slid open to reveal an elevator, a very small elevator. It was a tight squeeze to fit in the elevator but once Sora and I got situated I pressed the button to go up and was slightly pleased that the mutant bugs were staying behind. When we got out of the cramped elevator Sora let out a loud whistle and not even a few seconds passed that all twelve of her bugs came through the elevator.

"You just had to call them didn't you?"

"Yeah I had to." Sora said to me then walked ahead of me with her twelve insects crawling on the walls.

// Third Person's POV //

When Leon and Sora got to the end of the hallway there was a giant statue of Salazar, seeing the giant statue made Leon think the midget was not right in the head and Sora ran to where she was in front of it.

"Aww, it's so cute how the midget tried to make himself look taller!" Sora exclaimed while taking out her cell phone and took a picture of the statue. "Now I have proof of the statue."

Just as Leon came down the stairs to join Sora the sound of rusty gears grinding was heard and the legs of the statue started moving so before it moved any further Leon and Sora started running and the novistadors flew behind them. Right when Sora and Leon got to the middle of the path the statue started to run after the two Americans. As Leon and Sora were running the marble pillars started to fall but when the two dodged the pillar about eight of Sora's novistadors got crushed.

"No!! Not my novistadors!" Sora screamed in distraught and anger.

Once Sora screamed that the statue of Salazar toppled over to the side and two monks fell of the statue dead that gave the two Americans just enough time to get to the door, break the lock off and sprint down last path to another tower. When Leon, Sora and the three remaining novistadors started going down that last pathway but right as they did the statue ran right through the wall and chased after Sora and Leon. Then as the statue took a few steps forward the bridge started to collapse from the statue's weight so both Leon and Sora leaped when the path completely collapsed and caught the edge. Leon was the first to get on what was left of the bridge and Sora gotten help from one of her three surviving novistadors.

// Sora's POV //

When I got onto the remaining part of the bridge I looked at my novistadors and said.

"And then there were three." I sighed disappointed that I lost eight bugs at once.

"Hey, cheer up at least you have three bugs left."

"Yeah, one for you, one for me, and one for Ash." I replied getting up off the ground then quickly checked my bag. "Oh thank god I still have this crown."

"Forget about the stupid crown! Come on!" Leon stressed to me then walked through the door.

As Leon and I entered the tower with my three novistadors we all heard clapping and there was the midget and his last bodyguard on the other side of the room.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Scott Kennedy, Ms….. Avalon." Salazar greeted us; I could tell he for some reason cringed in disdain when he said my last name.

"Great, you again!" Leon unenthusiastically said to the midget.

"Where's Ashley, Salazar?" I demanded, wanting to know where Ashley was being kept.

"She's safe, the sacred rite that is about to begin at this tower will bestow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us." He boasted.

"This is no ritual, this is terrorism." Leon spoke out.

"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry we've prepared a special ritual just for you Mr. Kennedy." Salazar informed him and was just about to give a command until I got out my knife.

"Don't you dare even think about it!" I growled, throwing my knife at Salazar's hand and also seen dead monk's bodies' fall from above. "Wow it's raining dead monks." I joked.

After I stabbed the midgets hand his bodyguard grabbing the handle to throw it back only to miss the intended target, remembering about the crown at a random time I got it out of my bag and held it out in plain sight.

"My crown!" Salazar screamed running toward me only to be stopped by my foot.

"Ohh, so this is your crown, I was wondering where I saw this insignia before."

"Give it back to me, it's mine!" the midget demanded, still blocked by my foot.

"If you want it back so badly then jump for it!" I exclaimed, putting my foot down and held the crown over Salazar who was now jumping for it. "Come on Salazar you can jump higher than that, come one jump for it!" I excitingly said lifting and lowering the crown while Salazar continued to jump for it.

// Third Person's POV //

On an island Saddler was in a security room looking at the surveillance feed in the castle then started laughing when he saw Sora playing "Keep Away" with his subordinate's crown. Not knowing that Ada was also watching the TV screen from an air vent and had her contact Wesker online on her radio.

"Oh Sora, you never cease to entertain the audience."

"It seems that Leon's partner is somehow connected to Saddler, Ada find more about Ms. Avalon." Wesker ordered Ada through the radio.

"I'm on it." Ada replied disconnecting the transmission.

// Leon's POV //

Sora's game of keep away went on for ten minutes straight now and it was starting to get boring, I could also see that it was boring for Sora too.

"Okay this had gone far enough!" Sora shouted then threw the crown in the air, got out her shotgun and blasted the crown in pieces.

"No!!" Salazar screamed in agony and disbelief while trying to put his crown back together but failing miserably.

// Wesker's POV //

To keep an eye on Leon and his partner I hacked into the security system to monitor their actions and right when I got the video feed operational I got it working just in time to see Sora toss Salazar's crown in the air and shoot it. I found my self chuckling at the reaction the girl got out of Saddler's man when the accessory was in pieces and Salazar was trying to put it back together.

// Leon's POV //

I was laughing at Salazar's misfortune that was brought onto him by Sora but when Salazar collected the pieces of his crown he ran to the elevator behind him. Sora and I were about to chase after him but a trapdoor opened under Sora causing her to fall in but before she got too far down she told the novistadors to listen to me until we get back together.

"Umm novistadors got up and kill the monks." I somewhat commanded, seeing the three bugs fly up and start murdering the monks above. '_I think I could get used to this. Thank you Sora._' I thought actually glad Sora made the novistadors listen to me.

My way up was less eventful since Sora's loyal novistadors were now listening to me but luckily for me the bugs had brought back ammo, money, and health items to me. I was thankful for the ammo since I was almost out but it was mostly the shotgun ammo I was almost out of. When I got to the list I told the novistadors to wait for me at the top, so when they were out of sight I pressed the button to activate the lift and it started to move but it stopped occasionally when red robed monks landed on it.

// Ashley's POV //

"Help! Someone get me out of here!" I yelled as I kept banging on the door then I heard yelling from above. '_What is that?_' I wondered looking up at a hole in the ceiling to see Sora.

Before I knew it Sora landed on my back! I wanted to kill her for that but since I couldn't move I just laid on my stomach.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Ash." Sora thanked then got up off my back.

"Yeah and thank you for not breaking my spine!" I angrily said to the brunette and got up off the ground.

"How long you've been trapped in here?"

"Dunno, I don't have a watch."

"Ah."

Right as Sora replied to me about four of those guys busted into the room two grabbed me while the other two grabbed Sora, from what I saw Sora was putting up one hell of a fight. Though the fight didn't last long because the guy who kidnapped me came into the room looking pissed off.

"How long could it possibly take to move two girls for a stink'n ritual?" the man questioned mine and Sora captors... well what was left of Sora's beaten up captors. "It seems we have a stubborn one," he chuckled then walked over to Sora, grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Oww, something tells me that you don't know how to treat a lady by the way you just grabbed me and slammed me against the wall like a rag doll."

Right when Sora said that the man was about to punch Sora in the face but both my captors and Sora's were shouting something in Spanish which I didn't understand.

"No, no, no debe perjudicar a la Maestra! Saddler Señor no quiere que su daño!" Sora's captors yelled. (translation: No, no, you must not harm the Mistress! Lord Saddler doesn't want her harmed!)

"So... you're this Mistress those ganado have been talking about," the man amusingly said to Sora. "No matter, the brat needs these two for the ritual, get them there." he added, shoving Sora back to her captors.

By the time Sora got shoved back to her captors the man lead the way out of the room with mine and Sora's captors following. By the time we got to where the ritual was to be taken place at we gotten there just after Salazar finished preparating it and wearing a crown.

"Okay what's with the crown?" I asked noticing Sora about to bust up laughing.

"It's my family heirloom which Sora here shot to pieces!"

"Ah, such good time, how I miss them so." Sora dreamily said.

"Uhh.... are you alright?" I fearfully asked Sora.

"No, I'm bound by two ganados while being relatively tired from everything thats happened along with sleep depravity."

"Okay..."

"By the way Salazar how'd you get your crown back together it was in tiny pieces when I shot it." Sora had asked.

I noticed that the midget was quiet after Sora had asked her question but shortly after he became silent he then announced that my ritual was now beginning and Sora's would happen soon after.... wait why on earth would Sora need one!

// Leon's POV //

By the time I got to the top I killed at least ten monks especially the ones with the head-eaters, thankfully Sora's three novistadors were waiting for me and no more monks were around. After I collected whatever was on the floor I was on I took another elevator up and it was smooth sailing... at least I thought it was until I saw a merchant near a huge door.

"What are you buyin' stranger?"

"Just a can of first aid spray and that'll be all." I told him as I handed the merchant 10,000 ptas in exchange for the can.

When I received my first aid spray I knew something bad was going to happen when I walk through the huge set of double doors but unfortunately I couldn't buy a rocket launcher to be prepared since I was low on money. So I opened the huge doors and walked forward to see Salazar and his remaining guard still alive.

"Ah, you just missed then. The rituals are over. The girls left with my men to an island." Salazar had informed me.

"What?!" now pissed off that not only Ashley was involved in a ritual but Sora had underwent the ritual and now was heading to an island as we speak.

"I think it's time I payed my due respects towards your impressive and stubborn will, Mr. Kennedy, welcome." the midget said to me as he was walking up to the altar and started to merge with a giant mutated flower along with his guard.

By the time the merging was complete a long snake-like creature with a giant sized version of Verdugo's face emerged from the flower, two long tentacles came out of the wall and behind the snake-like thing was a cocoon with a mutated Salazar inside. Unfortunately when I took a step back a gate slammed down behind me, blocking the door along with the novistadors. At that point I had no choice but to fight, the first thing I did was shoot at the snake like creature to see if it'll harm Salazar but instead of a cry in pain I heard a warped out chuckle and Salazar saying that it tickled! I was now getting pissed off because when Salazar did come out of his cocoon I got him with everything I had which was basically a handgun and shotgun and it looked like it only stung him. After the cocoon closed back up I had dodged the tentacles from crushing me while shooting the snake-like tentacle but when I shot its eye Salazar came out of his cocoon looking angry as hell.

During that time period I used my handgun to shoot Salazar and after reloading my gun for the third time the next few shots managed to kill the runt along with the snake-like creature. By the time Salazar's mutated corpse dissolved I jumped down to the ground below and ran to the ladder out of here and when I got up I found around 15,000 ptas where Salazar's corpse was. But when I collected the ptas I heard wings flapping I looked behind me just in time to see the three novistadors flying over me, I really wished that they were left behind but we all can't have everything. So after exiting the room I climbed down a rope, took an elevator and found myself in a clearing and seen Ada in a motorboat.

"Need a ride hansom?" Ada asked already knowing my answer.

"Yeah," I replied then muttered to the novistadors to follow the boat and then I got in the boat.

// Ada's POV //

The ride to the island was silent which was how it needed to be but every time I looked in the rear view mirror to see three of Saddler's mutant bugs following us.

"Leon, what's with those bugs following us?" I asked wanting to know why the bugs were following us and not attacking.

"My partner somehow was able to control the novistadors and told them to listen to me before we got separated." Leon informed me.

'_Interesting, better keep that in mind._" I made a mental note to myself.

Just as we got close to the island I noticed Leon was about to say something to me so I quickly turned the wheel to where the side of the boat was facing the rocky wall of the island. I got up, shot my grappling gun and I had made sure that my foot was still on the brakes before I was about to take off.

"I got some business to take care of. See ya later." I bid farewell to Leon, pulling the trigger on my grappling gun which pulled me to where ever the hook was.

When I was pulled out of the boat I had rigged the boat to immediately press on the gas which possibly gave Leon whiplash, as much as I seen he had jumped to the driver side of the boat to gain control. And when the boat smacked into the side of the rocky wall I seen that he had said something but I ignored it and scaled the rest of the way to the island research facility.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me forever to post this chapter, I was busy with school, beating the rest of the Resident Evil series and reading a vampire series that I recently became interested in. But I will post ch. 8 as soon as I finish writing it up, hope you like this chapter. RxR.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil Capcom owns it, I just own Sora my OC.**

**Ch. 8: Island Firefights, Regenerators.**

// Sora's POV, flashback //

After mine and Ashley's ritual was complete the man in the red beret whose name I learned to be Krauser took me and Ashley down to a boat that was about to be driven by two ganados who looked like commandos. Ash and I were pushed on the boat and it took off when Krauser had gotten in, not even half way to the island I started singing "100 Bottles of Pop" to ease up the boredom and to annoy the bloody hell out of Krauser. By the time I'd gotten to seventy-six bottles Ashley was laughing because of the look on Krauser's face.

"Seventy-five bottles of pop....." I sang before getting interrupted by Krauser.

"Shut the hell up!" the overly muscular man shouted while pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger to somehow calm himself down.

"Fine, that song was getting rather annoying anyway." I said before singing an obnoxious version of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" for the hell of it.

"Oh my God!" Krauser screamed then slapped a strip of duck tape over my mouth. "Finally, some silence, I swear girl if I didn't shut you up in the next few seconds I was tempted to jump out of the boat."

After Krauser had put the duck tape over my mouth I let out pitiful cries which for some reason made the two ganados feel sorry for me. Then as we were docking Ashley ripped the tape off my mouth, we got onto the dock and as Krauser was coming on the dock I got an idea in mind.

"Hey Krauser, didn't you say that you were tempted to jump in the water?" I asked knowing what his reaction would be.

"Why the hell are you bringing that up of all times?"

All I did was smile and easily push Krauser into the water with one hand, both Ashley and I were laughing at the unfortunate event the over muscular, red beret wearing male went through. To my misfortune as soon as Krauser got out of the water he grabbed Ashley and threw her over his sopping wet shoulder then grabbed my wrist and started dragging me behind him. I was trying to pull my wrist out of Krauser's grasp but it only made Krauser tighten his grip and yanked me to where I was literally being dragged like a rag doll then right when I was being dragged the man drug me through a puddle of what looked like blood.

"Oh my god! Did you just drag me through blood?" I screamed then looked at my shirt in the dim light to see a light brown color coating my black t-shirt. "Never mind, it's just rusty water…. How does water get rusty?" I asked purposely trying to get on Krauser's nerves.

// Sora's POV, present time //

Eventually Krauser did throw me onto his shoulder after getting tired of dragging me to where ever he was ordered to take us and just as he got to the last step sirens went off. Ashley and I looked to see Leon in a spotlight and hundreds of commando ganado rushed out to kill him.

"Leon help!!!" me and Ashley cried in unison knowing perfectly well that our cry for help would be like a surround-sound system to Krauser.

"Don't you bitches ever shut up?"

"How dare you!" I screamed punching Krauser in the back many times. "Don't you ever call us that again you motherfucking asshole….." I continued to cuss Krauser out as he carried Ashley and I to where ever he was supposed to take us.

// Leon's POV //

After the sirens went off I started shooting many ganado, but as I killed about three of them that's when I heard Sora's colorful vocabulary before I saw her getting out of sight with Ashley. Then as I tried to run after whoever took Ashley and Sora a gunner ganado jumped down and I knew I had to take cover fast. When the gun started firing I jumped behind a wall for temporary cover and then shot the gunner ganado when I got the chance and it literally took over five clips of handgun ammo to take him out. Once I collected 15,00 ptas from the gunner man more commando ganado came out from nowhere with stun rods, maces, and shields. Since I was completely outnumbered I had the novistadors attack the ganados while I ran through the door where I last seen the girls before they were gone, but as I ran through the door there were two ganado with crossbows waiting for me.

So as fast as I could I shot the two men but got shot in my arm by the second ganado's crossbow, upon getting rid of the ganado I only managed to find myself in another battlefield but this time a few of those guys had bazookas! Where the hell did they get those from but luckily for me before I ran into the new battlefield I had found Sora's bag of weapons again which made me wonder how can one person lose their weapons all in one mission, but right now I actually needed Sora's weapons. To be rid of the bazooka wielding men I used Sora's rifle to get rid of them and to get passed the rest of them I took the liberty of using my partner's riot gun to make things a bit easier on myself. But when I managed to get to the door I found myself in a run down bunker and as I walked further in I saw what looked like an incinerator and when I was just about to walk past it a flaming ganado busted out of there to attack me. As quick as I could I pulled the riot gun trigger which killed the flaming man who had scared the hell out of me and made me wonder why he was in there.

After surviving the mini heart-attack I experienced I heard faint cries for help which sounded like it came from Ashley so to leave no second wasted I ran to the source which turned out to be a security camera.

"Help!" Ashley screamed along with banging on the door while Sora was sitting on a chair with a mixed expression on her face.

'_Sora....thank god you're okay._'

// Sora's POV //

It had been over five minutes since Ashley had started screaming for help, I had wondered why Krauser had left us in this holding cell but I couldn't ponder any further on it because after the tenth scream for help one of our captors walked over to Ashley, grabbed her and shoved her backwards to where she fell to the floor.

"¡Cabrón!" I raised my voice in anger then got up, grabbed the ganado by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the door. "Lo juro, si daño a ella de ninguna manera, forma o forma les prometo Voy a rasgar su cabeza limpiar sus hombros, lo tienes!" I threatened the ganado in Spanish and I slammed him against the door again. " ¿Me entiendes?"

"Sí Maestra, comprender señora." the ganado replied to me for some reason cringing.

"Bien, contento de entender." (Translation to everything that happened now: You bastard! I swear if you harm her in any way, shape, or form I promise you I'll rip your head clean off your shoulders, you got it! Do you understand me!? Yes Mistress, understand ma'am. Good, glad you understand.)

Then after getting my point across the ganado I had yelled "there" for some reason and pointed to the camera, signaling the second ganado to cut the power to the video feed. After the feed was cut I was still mad and to let a little frustration out I decided to slam the ganado I still had in my grasp against the door which miraculously opened which allowed me to escape but not Ashley. Before I ran off too far I told Ashley that I'd be back with Leon then ran to my left which lead me into a garbage dump with ganado waiting with stun rods and crossbows. Since all I have is a knife I had to run for my life, but as I ran passed the first three ganado they started to come after me so I hurried up the ladder, ran through the room that controls something for the garbage room, and when I got to a door that felt cold I picked the electronic lock so I could hide. Once inside I really wished that I kept my jacket but no I just had to leave it and now I'm freezing in a room full of corpses and what looked like a spider coming out of a guy's back.

I had to back away from the spider like creature because of my arachnophobia was about to act up, I still remember the spiders I faced off against in the Arklay Mountains seven years ago but even now mutated corpses don't freak me out as bad as spiders do. A few minutes passed by and I was sick and tired of the cold so I looked around to see a button which turns off the air, without a second thought I turned off the air to hear something being thawed out. Curiosity got the best of me to find out what the thawing process was for, I walked into a narrow room to see a suitcase inside.

'_I swear if more of Luis' notes are in there I'm gonna scream!_' I thought as I opened the door to see a scope in the suitcase. '_A scope? Why would a scope be in here?_'

To find out what was so special about the scope I held it up to my eye to see everything was in infrared vision but as I was about to leave the narrow room I heard a dull thud and strangled breathing. I looked through the scope to see a body with four visible red spots in its front while my other eye saw a grayish-white human like creature with red eyes and many fangs for teeth. Seeing the creature I rapidly put the scope in my pocket, ran out of the narrow room to find out that the door out of the freezer room was locked, knowing that what ever the creature was called was right behind me so I unsheathed my knife and stabbed it in the chest. Apparently I had hit a weak spot by the way it was cringing and backing away so to take advantage of the little time I had possessed to ram against the cold door and after the second or third ram the door flew open but right as it did the grayish-white creature grabbed me and pulled me to it. I screamed in terror as I swung my knife to get the monster to let me go and when I swung my knife the blade literally sliced the head off but as I cut the head off and was released the body still kept moving!

'_I did not expect that to happen!_' I panicked then saw the head grow back. '_Shit! It regenerates!_' after that thought I ran off screaming.

// Leon's POV //

I had just escaped the first regenerator with minimal ammo left for my shotgun and handgun, I didn't want to use Sora's ammo because I knew that if I ran into her she would need her weapons and ammunition. Just as I walked around a corner I heard what sounded like a girl screaming and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back with a terrified Sora on top of me.

"Uhh Sora....." I was about to ask until Sora started exclaiming about a creature that could regenerate.

"I'm so sorry that I ran into you Leon but there are two of those regenerating monsters after me!" Sora terrifyingly said then realized what position we were in right now. "Okay this is awkward." she said in an embarrassed tone then got off of me with her face looking beet red.

Right when Sora had gotten off of me I heard strangled breathing and it sounded very close to us so to be prepared I got up and aimed at the corner while Sora on the other hand was equipping what looked like a scope to her rifle. Upon Sora's completed rifle two regenerators came out from around the corner allowing me and Sora to start shooting. When I reloaded my shotgun I was down to only three shotgun shells left to spare while Sora was shooting in certain places, I remembered that in Luis' memo about the regenerating monsters was that their weak points were leech-like parasites inside them. But the parasites can't be seen by the human eye so with that I realized that Sora had somehow obtained an infrared scope and was able to hit the parasites. Since I didn't have a scope of any kind I was left shooting blindly, luckily just before I ran out of ammo for my shotgun I had apparently hit the last parasite in the regenerator causing it's upper body to explode and send gore our way.

Just as the regenerator I killed had blew up the one Sora was aiming at had exploded as well thus mildly covering us in blood, I could tell by the look on Sora's face that she was going to be sick from being showered twice in blood and guts. Before I could ask if she was alright Sora raised her hand to silence me and started to walk away, I quickly followed Sora to make sure she didn't get into more trouble or fall into a random trap which seems she's proned to. By the time Sora and I managed to get the waste disposal room I looked out the window to see about four or five ganados; two with crossbows, one with a stun rod, and one with nothing. I saw that Sora was just about to walk out the door out of here until I stopped her and said that I could operate the crane from here and drop the ganado in the garbage chute. With that I activated the crane and started grabbing the ganado who were fortunately close together and dropped them in the chute to fall to their deaths.

"You missed one," Sora informed me, "there behind the dumpster, the little chicken."

"Thanks Sky." I thanked, using the English translation of Sora's name as a nickname.

"You're.....what'd you call me?" my partner questioned me obviously never had a nickname from anyone.

"Sky, did you know that your name is Japanese for 'sky'? I took Japanese classes in high school so that's how I know what your name means and I figured that I could use the translation of your name as a nickname, if it's okay with you?" I explained to Sora.

"Sure you can use that as a nickname."

After getting rid of the last ganado and getting permission to use a nickname for Sora, we exited the room and miraculously found Sora's three novistadors. I had wondered where they flew off to but I didn't bother to ask because Sora was just overjoyed to see her mutant pets back with her after being without them for so long. So after the short reunion Sora and I ran through the door out of the disposal room and in a hallway where there were two heavily armored ganados standing guard in front of Ashley's room. I looked at Sky who had a smile on her face to see what she had planned to do, then she signaled the three novistadors forward I had a feeling I knew what my partner was up to and what she was up to was in our favor. Hearing what sounded like liquid being splashed on the floor and Ashley screaming Sky and I ran to see Ashley but unfortunately the door was locked.

"Ashley are you okay?" I asked her hoping she was since it was mine and Sora's job to keep Ashley safe.

"Yeah, I am, mostly thanks to Sora." Ashley replied to me, "but why are those bugs here?"

"They're mine, somehow I can control them." Sora said to Ashley.

"Just like the monks... hey why didn't you tell those guys who had us in here to let us go?"

"Didn't think about it at the time, but other than that where's the key? Did you see where the ganado placed the key to this door?" Sora questioned Ashley hoping for an answer.

"I saw them go through that door over there," Ms. Graham told us, pointing to the nearest door. "That's where the man with the key went."

"Thanks Ashley we'll be right back after we get the key."

"Novistadors guard the door and don't let any ganado move you aside." Sora commanded then caught up with me at the door and went through.

When we went though the door we found ourselves getting ambushed by ganado with stun rods and shields. Before I could react, a ganado had shocked both me and Sora with his stun rod, for that I had aimed my shotgun at the ganado but before I got the chance to shoot him he had plunged his stun rod in his own body. As the ganado dissolved in the ground I noticed that Sky seemed a tad winded but then regained some of her composure and commanded the remaining ganado to kill themselves and that's what they did without a moment to think about it.

"Sky, may I ask you something?"

"If it's about how I made the ganados kill themselves then your answer is the Las Plagas." Sora replied to me while collecting ammo and grenades.

"Okay."

After Sky finished collecting ammo she gave half of it to me since I was pretty close to being out and after reloading my guns once more we ran down the stairs and ran through a door which lead us to an experimentation room. Then as Sora and I walked through another door a monitor lit up showing another regenerator but this one was different it had spikes all over it and it had something we wanted, the card key to Ashley's cell. When the strangled breathing was heard Sky started to freak out but recuperated herself by readying her rifle while I got my shotgun ready. When the regenerator was in sight Sora shot the parasites as fast as she could while I shot it to keep it back, after the fourth shot Sora was aiming her gun in all directions trying to find the last parasite since it was still alive. Thinking that the parasite was on the regenerator's back I shot out its leg, forcing it to squirm on the floor, then right as I did that Sky quickly thanked me and fired her rifle when the parasite was hit Sky dove behind a desk leaving me to be splattered in regenerator intestines and blood.

"Sorry Leon but I didn't want to be showered in blood and guts again." Sky apologized as she got out from behind the desk and picked up a silver card key with a yellow transparent Los Illuminados insignia. "Now let's get Ashley before those ganados find my novistadors." she added and began to walk passed me before I stopped her to tell her we should search the place for more ammunition.

Once Sora reluctantly agreed we ended up finding a lot of herbs, two boxes of rifle ammo and one box of shotgun ammo, when we finished cleaning out the room Sky mentioned to me that Saddler may have been doing tests on the regenerators on account of seeing the petri dishes with a grotesque sample in it. I had told her not to worry about it and walked out of the room to find another door which had lead to a radio tower, I quickly informed Sora about the radio tower and she bolted out of the room. From that I knew Sora wanted to call for back-up as much as I wanted to then as we took an elevator up to the tower and got out Sora broke out a window and jumped in.... that's one way of getting in. When I got in through Sora's man-made entrance I ran to the radio mic, tuned it to the U.S. frequency and tried to call for back-up but all I heard was static.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath when I couldn't get my request for back-up through.

"Seems like we're still on our own, right"

"You don't know how right you are Sky." I told my partner who started to walk out the door.

"Come on, let's go get Ashley so we can get out of here." Sora told me as she was now heading to the elevator.

// Sora's POV //

By the time we got back to where we fought the Iron Maiden, the spiky regenerator, and started to back track to get back to the room Ashley was held captive but in Leon and I had to fight a lot of ganado luckily for us it was easy kill except for the plagas heads with the bladed tentacle. So when we got to the door to Ashley's room I used the card key and the door unlocked allowing us to get in the room, Leon was the first to run into the room to find that Ashley was in the back of the room. I swear I have the most rotten luck with timing because as I got in the room I saw Ashley throw her arms around Leon once again and I had gotten hit in the head with a paper airplane! In the time lapse that Leon was trying to get Ashley off of him I read the note which informed that the garbage chute was out exit so I placed the note between Leon and Ashley, exited the room, and I saw about three normal ganados and a huge one with armor on. Then seeing them I got my riot gun out and shot every single ganado in the room before Leon got the chance to come out and help me out, then as me, Leon, Ashley, and my three novistadors got to the waste disposal room Ashley complained about the stench coming from the chute.

"Please don't tell me we have to jump down there?" Ashley asked looking down in the chute.

"Yes we have to.... or you could fly down which would you prefer?" I asked Ashley not intentionally planning on letting Ashley use my novistador for something so trivial.

"Fly please."

"Okay," I said before pushing her over the edge and covered my ears from her screaming.

"Why did you have to push her?" Leon questioned me when I uncovered my ears.

"She did saw she wanted to fly."

"Ashley meant to fly on your novistador."

"Ohh, oops my bad." I said to Leon then jumped over the edge to make sure Ashley was safe.

When I landed on a pile of garbage I got to see Ashley's face as red as a tomato and then grab me by my shirt collar.

"I should shoot you right now for doing that." Ashley threatened while digging through her skirt pocket for her handgun. "Where's my gun!?"

"You mean this gun?" I playfully asked, holding the handgun out on my index finger.

"How'd you?"

"I snatched it out of your skirt pocket before I pushed you." I admitted to the angry blonde.

"Will you two just cool it!" Leon yelled at me and Ashley then looked at the floor and had a horrified looked on his face.

"What's wrong Leon?" Ashley and I said in unison which was really starting to get creepy.

"Look at what you're standing on." was all he said and caused me and Ash to look down.

Ashley and I looked down to see that we were standing on an Iron Maiden I felt like I was going to have a heart-attack at any moment while miss Ashley here ran to the door out of this section of the room. I on the other hand had slowly got off the Iron Maiden who was still laying on the floor and backed away with Leon. I heard what sounded like a gate sliding open then all of a sudden the Iron Maiden sprung to life and started coming after us, Leon told us to get to the other room and right as we did that Leon pulled a lever to shut the gate on the Iron Maiden. When Leon had shut the gate on the Iron Maiden I got out my rifle to shoot it but before I shot the spiky regenerator I noticed there were footprints on its face and abdomen. When I saw those prints I couldn't help but chuckle a bit then started shooting it until Leon called me as he opened the second gate.

"Sora come on!" Leon called me as he and Ashley ran out.

As I ran to catch up the Iron Maiden somehow opened the gate allowing it to come after us but also allowed my novistadors to catch up. To prevent the Iron Maiden from following I ordered my novistadors to kill the Iron Maiden as I ran to Leon and Ashley who were getting ready to push a metal crate until I mentioned we could just jump across since I still heard strangled breathing behind me and one novistador returned to me.

"Damn it those regenerators don't know when to quit!"

"You can say that again, now let's get going!" I exclaimed, pulling the lever to bring the gate down to but ourselves more time.

Once the gate was down Leon climbed on the crate then jumped to the other side, I quickly followed and when I had made it across the only one left was Ashley who refused to jump.

"Ashley what are you waiting for? Get over here right now before you decide to get yourself impaled!" I yelled at her while she just stood on the crate scared.

"No I can't, I'll fall I just know it."

"Ashley now's not the time to go chicken on us, get over here now!" I yelled once more and getting more pissed off at the blonde.

"No!" the blonde yelled back while looking at the Iron Maiden who was pounding at the gate.

"Ashley just jump, I'm right here to catch you." Leon tried to assure the scared blonde by standing only a few centimeters from the edge.

Just as I was about to jump back over to get her my last novistador flew over, grabbed Ashley and flew back over to me and Leon. After Ashley was on her feet I angrily walked up to her and told her that my novistador helping her was a freebie and if she didn't do what me or Leon say in a life or death situation I would just leave her. The President's daughter was shocked to hear that from me but I ignored her and walked away from her to pick up some rifle ammo and a green herb. But when Leon and I walked around the corner to get out of here we saw yet another Iron Maiden, I could've swore that Leon and I said the exact same thing when we saw the last Iron Maiden. Then on instinct Leon and I got out our guns and started shooting but on my third rifle shot and Leon's shotgun blast I noticed the door being blacked by a metal crate but left enough space for me, Leon, Ashley, and my novistador to get through.

Once I mentioned the space above the box Leon told me and Ashley that we have to be quick to get to the exit and with that I managed to shoot the Iron Maiden's head off to give us some time. During the extra time we had we sped towards the exit, Ashley crawled through first, I was the second one through and Leon was last along with being followed by my novistador. As soon as we were through I reloaded my gun along with Leon just in case we had to face more enemies, after reloading we opened the door out and we ended up on a loading dock with a bull dozer. Before we had to venture on Ashley was about to get in the driver's seat of the bull dozer until I grabbed the back of her sweater to hold her back and heard Leon sigh.

"Just where do you think you're going Ashley?"

"I'm going to drive the dozer what's it to you?"

"Do you even have a license?" I asked afraid that the blonde would say no.

"Of course I do.... do you?"

"I got it when I was sixteen!"

"Will someone drive the bull dozer before we may have company on our asses!" Leon rushed and not to happy that Ashley and I were arguing about who was going to drive the bull dozer.

"Okay we'll flip a coin, heads I get to drive, tails Ashley gets to drive." I said as I took out a quarter from my pocket and flipped it.

On the first flip it landed on heads, the second flip had landed on tails so the last flip would decide it all and on the third and final flip the coin landed on tails which meant Ashley was going to drive. Leon and I quickly got in the back but I had seated myself behind Ashley so that I could shoot anything that would happen to be in front of us while Leon covered the rear, as soon as Ash got the dozer started we already had to break through a wall which was pretty interesting but once we got a few feet away from where we started about ten to twenty ganados started coming after us from behind.

// Leon's POV //

When the ganados appeared and ran after us I got out my handgun and started shooting them along with Sora who had decided to help me out when she thought there would be no one in the front. After shooting all ten that were after us about five more came out from no where and just when I thought it couldn't get worse a truck starts coming after us and intended to ram into us. So as the truck was picking up speed Sky and I were shooting at the truck like mad with our shotguns knowing it would do a lot more damage since shotgun shells have more of a scatter shot which could get rid of the truck along with some of the ganado. Luckily for us the truck had burst into flames and had stopped but after we got farther away the truck had started back up again causing me and Sora to start shooting the truck like mad again. After a number of shots the truck had stopped for good and so did the dozer so Ashley could break through a wall that was blocking our path. While Ashley was breaking our path open the ganados had managed to regroup and start coming at us in hordes, I switched back to my handgun just in time for the ganados to start jumping on the back of the dozer and begin attacking us.

I could tell Sora was having a hard time getting at least a few ganado dead since they were grouping together but thankfully they were grouped together because that gave me a chance to use some grenades I had been saving for a time like this. Since some of the ganado were on the ground and have not yet gotten close to the dozer I threw my grenade and it blew up when a whole group of them gotten on it. After the wall in front of us was torn down many more ganado had appeared but this time there were some in front so Sky had to shoot the ones that may try to ambush us from above. After getting rid of what seemed like hundreds of ganado Sora had managed to shoot down four ganado standing on catwalks and had Ashley run them over when they landed on the ground. Then as soon as the last wall we drove into was out there were no more ganado coming after us and a horn blaring was sounded but instead of it being behind us the truck was in front us.

"Oh shit!" I swore, shooting at the truck with my shotgun while Sora shot once with her rifle and quickly switched out the rifle with her riot gun and started shooting.

After the truck had burst into flames it still kept coming due to the truck rolling downhill so without even a warning Ashley had rapidly turned the wheel to where we would crash into a building to avoid getting killed. Once we rammed all the way through Ashley, Sora, and I were flown out of the dozer and fell into a state of temporary unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Capcom does. I just own my OC Sora.**

**Ch. 9: A Family Reunion, Ashley Taken Once More and U3.**

// Sora's POV //

'_That is the last time I ever allow that brat to drive a bull dozer again!_' I made a mental note to myself as I got up off the ground and dusted myself off.

"Is everyone in one piece?" Leon asked after he coughed a bit from the flying dust.

"Well I'm in one piece, hey Ashley, you alive here?" I asked knowing perfectly well that she was right beside me.

"I'm right here Sora!"

"Good then we know you're alive." I said to her as I helped her up off the ground.

After I had said that to her Ashley had glared at me and began to walk off with Leon to the next room I quickly followed them after my novistador had caught up with me again. Once we were in the room Leon had purchased a few health items and upgraded his guns along with Ashley's handgun which I had given back to her before the whole dozer incident. After I managed to upgrade my rifle and riot gun we walked through the door to find Saddler with his freaky staff at the top of a small flight of stairs.

"Mr. Kennedy, I really must give you my sincerest thanks for what you have done for me." Saddler had said to Leon and really puzzled me because why the hell would Saddler thank Leon?

"What for? Getting rid of some pests you didn't want around like Salazar?"

"No.... what I want to thank you for is keeping my beloved niece out of harm's way."

"What niece?" Ashley asked and then looked at me.

"You didn't know? Of course you wouldn't the surname would throw anyone off except her own family, isn't that right.....Sora?"

"What?! Sora, you're Saddler's niece?" Leon questioned me in an angered state.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold everything I swear to you Leon I don't know what he's talking about, but the one thing I am sure of is that I'm no niece of Saddler's." I stated truthfully but something inside me was telling me that what I had just said was wrong.

"Tell me is your father Marcus Saddler... oh wait, since the name change wouldn't it be Marcus Avalon and your mother be Iris Avalon?" Saddler questioned me with a look telling me that he was correct.

"Oh my god, wait but then how come...."

"That damned brother of mine had always hated me for upholding my father's, your grandfather's wish to continue the Los Illuminados."

"If you didn't want Sora harmed then why did you have your goons infect her with the parasite?" Leon demanded, sounding really angry by the fact that my uncle is Osmund Saddler.

"I didn't know she was here at the time but if I had known I would have done everything in my power to get her out."

"Like hell you would've!" I screamed then when I was about to go after him two ganado held me back.

Then as Leon was about to get me out of the ganado's grasp Saddler had extended his hand out and Leon all of a sudden cried out in pain, clutched his chest and fell to the floor but was trying to get back on his feet.

"Perhaps you can resist but you cannot disobey. Now, come to me Sora, Ashley." my 'uncle' commanded.

"No way in hell I would obey you, you bastard!" I screamed at him and tried to get out of the ganado's grasp but stopped after hearing Ashley gasp.

Hearing the blonde gasp told me that it wasn't a good sign and right as I turned to her I saw her eyes turn red and start walked towards Saddler.

"Oh shit no, not again! Ashley stop don't listen to him!" I commanded Ashley while trying to break free. Then I saw that she was hesitating to stop.

"Don't listen to her Ashley, she's young and inexperienced." Saddler told Ashley as she kept walking towards him.

"Ashley damn it stop!! Get back here!" I yelled trying to get Ashley back but all of a sudden I started to get a major migraine and that was not good.

As I continued to try to command Ashley to get back to me and Leon my migraine became ten times worse than any normal one and even I knew something wasn't right. My migraine had gotten to where I couldn't even bare it and had lost control to my uncle and before Ashley got up a few steps on the stairs Leon used most of his strength to throw a tracker on the girl's shirt. Once the tracking beacon was latched to Ashley's shirt I fell on my knees in pain from my migraine and Saddler took Ashley thus freeing Leon from his pain inducing grasp.

"Leon... a little help.... please." I weakly groaned feeling I could pass out at any moment.

Without a word of reply Leon got up, took out his handgun and shot both of the ganado dead, the last thing I saw before passing out was Leon looking pissed off and that's when I passed out.

// Leon's POV //

After Sora passed out I let out an exasperated sigh and knelt down to Sora and nudged her to wake her up but it wasn't doing any good. Then I tried lightly slapping her but nothing happened so I managed to get her on my back and made sure Sora's novistador followed. Just before I left the room I noticed a sheet of paper titled "Our Plan" and had a picture of the deceased Mendez and Salazar attached to it. As I finished reading the cult's plan I noticed that the ending sentence stated; "I will not let anyone get in the way of our plan." reading that I figured that the note was written up before Saddler knew of Sora being on the island with me. Putting the paper in my pocket without dropping my partner I opened the door out of here only to find myself in what looked like a boiler room.

// Ada's POV //

I was ordered to meet up with Krauser in the radio tower and by the time I got to the tower I was low on machine gun rounds, used most of my grenades, and I'm completely out of handgun ammo. When the tower was in sight I took out my grappling hook, aimed it at the railing and fired it, once it was secured I pulled the trigger and reeled myself up to the tower to see some broken windows.

"Krauser what's with the broken windows? Got bored waiting?" I asked, teasing Krauser knowing he hates it when I do that.

"No I didn't, my guess would be that bitch of Leon's" Krauser told me and just by that I knew he was talking about Sora. "What I want to know is why old man Saddler wants that pain in the ass girl alive?"

"Well maybe because that "pain in the ass" girl is Saddler's niece." I haughtily said to the untrustworthy man.

"His niece?! You're kidding, that crazy brunette is his niece, damn now I almost feel sorry for the old man." Krauser laughed in disbelief then got serious, "So what's the news on our good friend Leon?" he asked me while tossing his knife in the air and catching it.

"He's not making it easy. The sample?"

"Saddler's got it. It seems he's sniffed out our little game."

"That's just perfect isn't it." I sarcastically replied to him as I leaned my back against the wall behind me.

"Just so we understand each other clearly, I don't trust you, nor does Wesker." he told me then raised his knife towards me. "If you try anything clever I will kill you." Krauser threatened.

"Is that so? You know, I met Wesker long before you did."

"We'll see soon enough if you did." he forewarned me, putting his knife away.

"Yeah, we'll see." I said back then left the tower using the elevator this time and before I was halfway to the door Wesker was calling me.

"Ada after you retrieve the sample I want you to get rid of Leon." Wesker ordered me but what he didn't know was that I sometimes don't play by his rules.

"Understood." I said to him then disconnected the call and ran to find the sample and find Leon before Krauser gets to him.

// Leon's POV //

It had been over thirty minutes since Sora fell asleep on me and she still hadn't woken up even with ganados shouting, gunfire from me, and her novistador screeching during its kills. Even I have to admit Sora could sleep through anything if she wanted to but right now it was hard to shoot the ganados while holding up my sleeping partner. By the time we got to a safe area outside I told the novistador to stay here and protect Sora when I had put her down and laid her bag of ammo and weaponry next to her then took the elevator that was outside up to where-ever it went up to. When the elevator stopped I arrived on a grated platform, as I walked forward a bit I got a feeling that something was coming so I drew out my knife and when I got the feeling someone was behind me I quickly turned behind me to see nothing there. Then all of a sudden I heard a pipe rattle and by the time I turned to see what the rattle was I saw a man dive at me with a knife and when I dodged I realized that I had gotten a cut on my right cheek.

When I saw who attacked me I couldn't believe my eyes because the man who attacked me was none other than Krauser, who had died in a crash two years ago.

"Been a long time, comrade."

"Krauser!"

"I died in a crash two years ago?" Krauser spun his knife on his finger using the crescent indention in the knife. "Is that what they told you?" he asked knowing perfectly well that's exactly what the officials told me, then in that second Krauser swung his knife for a kill strike but luckily for me I had fast reflexes and used my knife to protect myself.

"So you're the one who kidnapped Ashley."

"You catch on quick. That's expected. After all, both you and I know where we come from." Krauser said to me trying to circle around me but I followed his movements and quickly dodged his head on attack.

"What do you want?" I demanded, needing to know why Krauser kidnapped the President's daughter.

"Heh. The sample Saddler developed, that's all." was all my former comrade told me before trying to hit me but I used my knife to deflect his attack once more.

"Leave Ashley out of this."

"Oh I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American."

Just as I thought Krauser was going to attack again he kicked a small barrel towards me and when I hit it out of my line of vision Krauser was deadly close to land a kill hit on me but I once again blocked his attack.

"You got her involved just for that?!" I angrily yelled then charged at my former comrade and engaged in the fight and after a few hits were deflected I had landed a long gash on Krauser's chest. Then after giving Krauser an injury he didn't seem to care about he laughed for some reason, came at me once more but his attack's purpose was to get me on the ground.

"It's all for Umbrella's sake."

"Umbrella?!" I was shocked to hear the company's name because they were finished and yet Krauser wants to bring them back even after the trouble they've caused.

// Ada's POV //

Unfortunately for me I wasn't able to get to Leon before Krauser found him, as I made sure I wasn't seen by either of the men I made sure that my Blacktail was fully loaded, took aim at Krauser and waited till I had a perfect shot. Then as I tried to shoot Krauser a brunette in a red monk's robe tackled me shouting something about me trying to kill Leon, obviously this girl didn't know my true intentions.

"Listen here Miss Saddler....." I got interrupted by Saddler's niece grabbing my left wrist and twisted it to the point of pain.

"What the hell did you just call me?!"

"Let go of my wrist, I wasn't trying to kill Leon I was trying to save him." I spoke to the angry girl to see if I could calm her down. "I didn't mean to call you by Saddler, I figured that since 'Avalon' was an alias to hide from your uncle it would be appropriate to call you by that surname."

"I had a name change since I was eleven, so basically 'Avalon' is my surname." the girl told me as she let go of my wrist.

"I would love to keep chatting with you but I got someone to save." I told the girl as I prepped my Blacktail once more and shot the knife out of Krauser's hand before he plunged it into Leon's chest and Leon's partner tried to shoot the overly muscular man but only grazed him."

"Ada! Sora!" Leon exclaimed, thankful that he was saved from near death.

"If it isn't the bitch in the red dress and the pain in the ass." Krauser acknowledged Sora and I, then he back flipped all the way to a platform that was above him. "You may have prolonged your life comrade, but that doesn't mean you'll escape your inevitable death and you," Krauser pointed to Sora, "Saddler's niece or not I will kill you if you cause a hindrance in his plans." he said as he fled the area.

"Leon did you and Krauser know each other?" Sora asked when we jumped down on the same platform Leon was on.

"More or less," Leon replied to his partner then turned to me, "Ada maybe it's about time you told me the reason why you're here."

"Maybe some other time." I told Leon as I left him and his partner.

// Leon's POV //

As soon as Ada left Sora had jumped down from the platform we were on and told me that there was a door out of here, once catching up with Sora I noticed that her novistador was nowhere in sight and she wasn't carrying any of her guns that I seen.

"Sora, where the hell is that bug of yours and your weapons?"

"My guns are under the robe and my novistador is flying above the building to get to an open area to meet us." she told me then opened the door to find a long brightly lit hallway.

"Figure it's another trap?"

"Knowing Saddler, of course it is."

"Don't you mean your 'uncle'?"

"I'm still having doubts that he really is my uncle but it's hard not to when two different people tell me that I'm Osmund Saddler's niece," Sora told me, I could tell she wasn't sure about anything at the moment.

"Well uncle or not we have to stop Saddler no matter what."

Since the room was obviously laced with a trap I took a few steps in the hallway to see what will happen, once taking three steps in lasers activated and moved in an easy pattern. I told Sora to stay in the room while I deactivated the lasers, after going through the first one another set of lasers activated though it was not a difficult so I passed through with ease. I didn't expect this to happen, the next set of lasers to come right at me, fortunately I was able to jump through the gaps in the lasers, when I got back on my feet I was right at the door which was locked and a panel on the right.

"Leon behind you!" I heard Sora yell as I pressed the button to unlock the door.

I turned around just in time to see a wall of lasers coming towards me, I got a few steps away from the door and just when the lasers were in a good enough range I ran to the door, managed to kick off and went over the lasers. I heard Sky gasp in amazement at what I just did and when the lasers disappeared I motioned my partner that it was safe to come in as the electronic panel gave off an alarm signifying that the door was unlocked. After opening the door Sora and I ended up in what looked like a throne room, not even a second passed that Sora ran to the thrown and sat down after picking up an emerald.

"I can feel the power!" Sora exclaimed still sitting in the throne while I let out a chuckle and tried to find a way out of here.

"Damn, this room's a dead end."

"No it's not, there's a door behind the throne. Saddler's tricky alright." My partner informed me.

Without another word to my partner I opened the electronic door which revealed an extremely small elevator that only fits one so I told Sora to wait here while I went down first. When the elevator stopped in a cave I had hoped we wouldn't run into any ganado or anything worse than them, before I searched the area I sent the elevator beck up to get Sora. As the elevator left I searched the area to find a green herb and an emerald under the staircase and a merchant was just up ahead, hearing the elevator come back down I waited where I was and seen my partner run down the stairs and halt to an abrupt stop after seeing where I was. Knowing perfectly well where the merchant was I decided to pay him a 'visit' and buy a new gun and upgrade my weapons, the merchant had greeted us and Sora had searched a storage room and shortly came out to buy a Killer7 at first I wondered why Sky had purchased a magnum but I realized that she had found ammo for it. After I had bought a new shotgun which was the Striker I had the merchant upgrade the fire power and capacity and once that was finished Sora and I had to find Ashley, luckily we had an advantage this time we know where Ms. Graham was.

When we went through the door out of here we found ourselves in an open area but there were four sections of cages suspended over a ravine. Sora had taken a look at the monitor to see how close we were to Ashley and by the time she said that Ashley was up ahead I ran up a hill to find the beacon in a puddle of water.

"Damn it, we're stuck searching….." Sora paused in mid-sentence.

Just as I was about to ask why Sky had stopped speaking I turned to see yellow slime oozing out of the rock wall then out of nowhere a mutated humanoid came crashing through the wall causing Sora and I to fall into the suspended cages. When I managed to get up the creature was by far the most hideous mutation I've ever seen, though not as worse as William when he mutated into his second and fifth form. The creature was obviously what Saddler referred to as "It" and it looked like it was ready to kill us, since me and Sora were almost backed up into a wall we ran to our right to find a big red door but it was locked, while Sky tried to ram it in I found a button and thinking it would unlock the door I pressed it. Instead of the door opening there was a notice that flashed on the screen reading "To drop brig please activate the other switch." I cursed under my breath because I didn't know where the other button was, I was just about to tell my partner about the other button to get out of here until I heard Sora sound like she was choking. I ran around the small corner to find It strangling Sky, I quickly got my handgun out and shot It's arm-like tentacle thus causing it to release Sora. I ran to Sky and ran back to where we started out, then I heard Sora say something about a panel on our left I looked to see the second panel I needed to get this cage open but since there were bars in front it we had to go around trying to avoid the creature's attacks from above.

As we got to the panel I pressed the button to open the door, from the moment I pressed the switch a monotonous voice on a loud speaker announced that in a minute and twenty-five seconds the cage will drop so me and Sora had to run out of here. Though as we turned around to begin heading out It was in out path, I shot the creature with my Striker while Sora shot it with her handgun and once we were able to go around it we did and started running like hell. Just as we hit the twenty second mark we managed to get to the door only to get attacked by It once or twice in Sora's case. Once we got to the next cage the first one dropped into the ravine, just before we went further in the cage a wall dropped and It appeared again, I swear I thought that it fell with the cage but no the creature just had to of jumped onto the next cage before it dropped. Just before It came after us Sora had ran to it head on then jumped on it's head and gotten on top of the cages.

"Leon try to find an opening and get up here!" Sora told me then added, "I'll try to distract it."

Once that was said I ran through the maze, stopping a few seconds to shoot out a green button that opens the walls that were blocking my way. Removing those small obstacles with minimal time wasted Sora had found a nearby hole in the ceiling for me to get up to and once revealing the location I ran to it and managed to get up to the hole without help. When we were on top it was simple to the last cage but the real question was how to get to the ground above us, I noticed that the very last cage had a chain suspended over it so I guessed that activating the cage to fall was the only way to lower the chain. Realizing that Sora and I ran to the last cage but It had gotten on top of the cages and charged after us, luckily when we backed up we fell through a hole which happened to be next to one of the two switches. Upon landing and seeing the switch Sora pressed it leaving only one more to find but just as we were about to go through the maze It crashed through a metal door around the corner then It appeared but all of a sudden a mutation occurred causing the hideous creature to sprout a scissor-like appendage from the back.

I swore under my breath when I saw the bloody appendage before the monster came near us Sora and I first tried to shoot it away from us with our guns and once we saw an opening we took it and ran completely through the rectangular box. As we got out I found the last panel and pressed the button thus activating the countdown along with opening the door and hopefully lowering the chain to get off this rig before it drops. Just as me and Sora ran back to into the dark short tunnel and managed to open the door to see the long chain a few inches away from the edge, but the only way to even get a hold of the chain was to jump and grab it. Sora told me to jump first I was going to tell her to go but she strongly suggested for me to so I backed up a bit and took a running start, then when I jumped I managed to grab the chain and climb up to give Sora room. Just as Sora was about to jump It quickly ran up behind her not allowing my partner to have enough time to get a running start so she quickly gotten on the railing and jumped.

Just as I feared Sora had barely touched the chain and couldn't grab the hook at the end, I tried to slide down to grab Sora's hand but by the time I got the hook Sky was to far out of my sight and reach.

"SORA!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Finally! Sorry about not updating in forever it's just that I have school, typing up my RE:T/D, writing the next chapter to this story and I get distracted easily when I'm trying to type at home. Hope you like this chapter please RxR but no harsh comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil I just own my OC Sora.**

**Ch.10: Sora Lives, Krauser's Fight and the War with the Ganado.**

// Saddler's POV //

I felt my heart drop as I watched my beloved niece fall to her death because of U3, after I watched Mr. Kennedy being raised to safety I felt enraged that Sora, my successor, fell to her death while the American lived! Now this meant war on the American, I will not show any mercy on him, I will avenge my fallen niece. After I had locked Ashley in the hibernation chamber to quicken the growth of the Las Plagas I called Krauser to make sure that he kills Leon once and for all, once receiving his reply I started contemplating on how to get rid of him. Then all of a sudden I heard buzzing coming from the monitor I was watching I turned to see Sora being carried up by one of the novistadors that were still alive....thank God that I had the researchers and scientists here create the novistadors.

// Sora's POV //

"Thank God that Uncle Osmund created you cuties." I told my pet novistador who continued to carry me up to the ground. "Thanks for saving me, you're the best mutant insect I've ever had..... you're the only mutant insect I ever had." I praised the bug who appeared to be happy after I praised it.

As we were headed closer to where Leon was I heard gun fire, explosions, and high-pitched screeches, I told the novistador to fly up faster and it did was it was told. Reaching the ground I seen that Leon was fighting the monster all along and I couldn't get to him because the doorway that leaded to the battlefield was blocked by metal bars so I couldn't do much. As I tried to find a way to my partner to assist him but I could find a way and I kept tripping over the damn monk's robe so I took it off, placed it back in my bag and pulled out a few grenades that I kept. Then as the monster went after Leon I threw a hand grenade, after a few seconds it went off causing It to fall to the ground writhing in agony, Leon took his chance to attack and shot the hideous monster about five to six times before dying and dissolving into the ground leaving behind a sack full of ptas. Once the creature was dead the barred door was released allowing Leon to get out of the destroyed battlefield.

"Leon!" I called out to him before running to him and threw my arms around him to embrace him.

"I'm glad you're still alive Sora," Leon said to me as he returned my embrace then asked, "How'd you survive? You fell into that ravine when that monster went after you."

Instead of a verbal answer I let go of Leon took a step back and whistled very loud and once I let out that whistle my novistador came to my call and I heard Leon mutter something about that he should've known that the bug saved me. Just before Leon and I were about to leave a familiar figure came into our sight and the figure was the Eurasian woman, Ada.

// Ada's POV //

"You sure gave your uncle a real scare Sora." I came out in the open with my machine gun to my waist, handgun in it's holster which was attached to my thigh and my ammo in the side pouch I carried.

"That makes two of us, if it wasn't for my novistador being in the ravine I've would've been dead." Sora said back to me.

"That reminds me," I started off the turned on the recorder build in my radio without being detected. "How are you able to control that bug? Normally plagas infectees would be under Osmund Saddler's command and others Saddler chose to control lesser plagas infectees." I questioned Saddler's niece who just gave me a look that read 'That is for me to know.' "Or does your control come from being in close relation to Saddler?"

"Ada...." Leon spoke to stop me from interrogating Sora but she stopped him.

"I'm still trying to figure things out myself so don't interrogate me any further," The girl told me but I thought she knew more than she was letting on.

After receiving Sora's reply I turned off the recorder and began to leave until Sora's novistador snarled at me out of no where, then I heard Leon tell Sora to allow me to leave. I could tell by the frustrated sigh that the girl didn't want me to leave but she surprisingly listened to he former rookie cop and the insect flew right by me and to its master who was Sora. Before I walked out of the area I informed Leon that Krauser had received orders to kill him, after I gave my piece I left through the door leading out of here.

// Sora's POV //

After Ada let the area I told my novistador to go ahead of us along with keeping an eye on the woman because something about her disturbs and angers me at the same time. Just as my pet took flight Leon asked me why the novistador seemed hostile against Ada, my reply to him was that she couldn't be trusted and once I gave my reply I walked through the same door Ada went through, not waiting for my partner to catch up I went ahead. By the time Leon caught up I had upgraded all my guns and handed Leon a note left by Krauser, I read the note before handing it off to Leon and my dislike for Krauser had severely increased at the mentioning of killing my partner and sending his body to Wesker.

"Damn, why the hell is Krauser working for Wesker?" Leon asked himself while I wondered who my partner was talking about .

"Leon, who's Wesker?" I asked, somehow thing that the last name was familiar though I couldn't picture the face.

"I don't know much about him but all I know is that he worked for Umbrella, caused the Raccoon City Incident and he's who Ada's working for. Why do you want to know?"

"Well I feel like I heard that name somewhere before and also its the name of my dog."

"You named your dog 'Wesker'?" Leon asked looking bewildered.

"Yeah, when I was little my grandfather kept mentioning his name and when I got my husky I named him 'Wesker'" I explained and after I finished Leon looked a little disturbed. "Don't give me that look, now lets go and get Ms. Graham."

As I finished my sentence I climbed up a ladder to get out of the tunnel and seen a small camp with about five to six ganado, once Leon came up I signaled him to stay quiet as I sniped out a few of them and blew up gas tanks. After getting rid of the ganado Leon and I climbed down, searched the camp for supplies and when we finished cleaning out the camp Leon walked to a fence blocking our path to a huge doorway. The first thought that came to mind was to climb over the fence but when I saw the top of the fence covered in barbwire I decided against it, though Leon had different thoughts as he climbed the fence and started cutting the wire. I was about to ask if he needed help but when I seen Leon cut off some more wire there was a gap big enough for the two of us to get through without getting cut, after Leon was on the other side I followed with only minimal difficulty since I wasn't used to climbing fences. Once I got to the other side Leon and I opened the door and found ourselves in remnants of an ancient civilization, from afar I seen a door and the only way to get there was to go into the ruins.

"It seems that you three are all hooked up now, huh?" Krauser spoke as he stepped out in the open wearing his tactical vest, same camouflage pant, no shirt, war paint on his face that looked like blood and the red beret.

"Where's Ashley, you over-muscular creep!?" I demanded and just about to pull out my handgun but Leon stopped me.

"You really want to know?" he asked then motioned to the door far from where Leon and I were. "She's behind that gate, but you'll need three insignias to open it. There's one in the north and one in the east." the brute informed us.

"Let me guess… you've got the last one." Leon deducted when his ex-comrade failed to give out the location of the last insignia.

"This means you two are on a tight leash." Krauser told us as he pulled out a machine gun with the laser pointer on.

"You thought this out really well," Leon said to Krauser before throwing a grappling hook at Krauser to distract him long enough for us to run.

As the grappling hook did its job Leon and I dove for a wall to provide temporary shelter when Krauser started shooting, right when the array of gunfire stopped Leon ran to a small building while I stayed, fearing that the gunfire would start back up again. Several seconds went by and I heard what sounded like an arrow making contact to its target following was…..beeping? Hearing the beeping my mind jumped to the conclusion that what-ever was lodged in the wall was a time bomb thus making me run for the small building but I didn't run fast enough because from the moment I ran the wall I was hiding behind blew up and some debris hit mostly my back. When I ran into the building Leon tossed some magnum ammo to me and used the table to provide a barricade against the door, I tried to open the barred door to another area but unfortunately it was locked for a certain amount of time. All of a sudden Leon and I heard pounding on the barricaded door and Krauser yelling something about being unable to run, so as fast as he could Leon took out a grenade, placed it at the barred door, pulled the pin and ran for the ladder leading to the roof.

To our misfortune Krauser had gotten in the building but by the time he broke in the hand grenade went off, I looked down the hole to see if Krauser was still alive, then I heard a maniacal laughter and defying all laws of physics Krauser had jumped to the roof. From the moment Krauser stepped foot onto the roof he grabbed me by the neck and threw me off the roof and onto the path to the door out of the ruins.

// Krauser's POV //

After I threw the old man's niece off the roof I got out my knife and ran after Leon with my heightened running speed strengthened by Las Plagas, I didn't care if I would be somewhat under Saddler's control all I cared about was killing Leon and taking the sample Saddler developed and giving it to Wesker so he'd be one step closer to bring back Umbrella. I inwardly laughed at Leon for trying to shoot me, I got up close and just when I was about to kill Leon he jumped out of the way and shot my back three to four times. The amusing thing is that when the government agent shot my it didn't hurt….hell I could barely feel the bullets make contact with my skin. I turned to face Leon but by the time I turned around he actually had the guts to run at me and put another cut on my chest, what I didn't expect was the sharp pain that followed when receiving the cut so I backed away, took out a flash grenade and tossed it to the ground causing it to go off.

// Leon's POV //

The light from the grenade blinded me then once the light died down I heard Sky struggling, I looked over the edge of the building to see Krauser trying to stab my partner and say something about making sure she dies. Hearing just that I jumped off the roof, pulled out my Striker and shot Krauser from behind, after the third round Krauser kicked Sky away and came after me. This time I was prepared for whatever Krauser threw at me and as expected he lunged at me but I moved out of the way and used a commonly used tactic for when a plan fails…run like hell. Luckily Sora had known what I was doing and ran close behind me while dodging Krauser's explosive arrows, I was just about to run in another small house but Sky had grabbed my arm and lead me to a building. Just as we got to the end of the staircase a barred door slammed down behind us luckily there was one of the insignias I went over and picked it up to see that it resembled a prehistoric panther, after putting the stone insignia in my bag Sora exclaimed that Krauser was here.

"What do you intend to do, restoring Umbrella?" I asked wondering what answer he'll give me.

"What?! Are you out of your fucking mind! Umbrella was responsible for the T-virus outbreak in the Arklay Mountains and Raccoon City!" Sora practically screamed at him, though I had never knew that there was another T-virus outbreak before Raccoon.

"You have no idea what you're walking about, only Umbrella can bring order and balance to this insane world of ours."

"A psychopath like you can't bring order or balance just chaos." I said to Krause who brought out his machine gun.

"We'll just see about that."

After finishing his statement Krauser jumped over Sora and I and started firing his machine gun, as quickly as possible I pulled my partner underneath where Krauser was standing but what I didn't expect was for Krauser to throw grenades down here. The first grenade Krauser threw caught mine and Sora's attention thus allowing us to run from it before it went off but the second one caught us by surprise since we didn't expect one to be behind us after the first one went off. Quickly recovering from the blast I heard Krauser jump down and ran after me, this time I took out a flash grenade and threw it in hope of blinding him long enough to land a harmful hit on him. Once the flash died down I seen that Sora had a hold of Krauser in a choke-hold and had her knife against his neck, as fast as I could I took out my handgun and tried to shoot Krauser but before I fired my gun Krauser grabbed Sora's arm and threw her at me like a rag doll.

"Ha, is that all you got? If it is then I'm quite disappointed, surely you being Saddler's niece, should have some advantage."

"Shut it you freak!" Sora yelled at him the suddenly got up and ran at Krauser faster than I could see.

"That's good," was all he said before kicking my partner in the gut, the kick was hard enough for her to throw up blood. "Though still weak like Saddler said, the growth of the parasite must be slow or the plaga is only active for a limited time."

I managed to shoot Krauser a few times before he charged at me, luckily I moved out of the way and put a few more bullets in him until he got out a flash grenade and set it off. As soon as the light died down I rushed to Sora who was still balled up on the ground and lightly coughing up a little blood but not much as when Krauser kicked her. I helped my partner up to her feet and checked to see if she was all right fortunately Sora showed signs that she was fine, obviously pissed at Krauser, but fine. Once we got out of the building and about to go to a barred door Sky stopped me and threw a grenade to the front of the building beside us, then after the explosion Krauser came out from where the explosion was. I was just about to ask how my partner knew where Krauser was but I didn't get the chance to because Krauser ran towards us to try another attempt on our lives.

Sora and I got out of Krauser's way just in time before he managed to harm us then just as he was about to turn back to us me and Sora started shooting Krauser until he pulled out a flash grenade and set it off. Soon after the light faded there was a lever next to the barred door and Krauser was no where in sight, feeling it was safe for now I ran to the lever, pulled it to open our way further into the ruins and after opening out path Sora and I jumped down. Upon jumping down two machines that looked similar to spiders came out from the ground and tried to find us, I figured that the spider-like machines can only locate objects that move and just as I as about to shoot the machines Sora literally used her shotgun as a battering ram, pummeling the machines to pieces.

"I hate spiders." Sora spoke after destroying the second machine.

"Let me guess…a spider crawled on you while you were sleeping and you woke up to it on your face, right?"

"No, a brown recluse bit me and I got to the hospital just in time for the skin to begin rotting away,"

"Damn," was all I could say to my partner who had a logical reason for hating spiders.

"Ya got that right." Sora said to me then walked into a tunnel.

No sooner after Sora walked in the tunnel I heard her scream in terror this telling me that there are mechanical spiders in the tunnel and after the scream a robotic spider flew out and was crushed against a wall. I was shocked at how such strength Sora had in her, even I couldn't ensure that the robot would be crushed to pieces by throwing it against a wall. Guessing that the machines were gone I followed Sora who was currently getting rid of more spider-like machines that were outside the tunnel. By the time I gotten out there I heard Krauser ask me what I fight for, my response to him was that I fight for my past and what I didn't expect was to see a flying robot being prepared to fire. Quickly as I could I pulled out my handgun and shot the flying robot before it shot at me and Sora, but what we didn't see coming was one of the spider-like mechs to be right in front of us just about to detonate.

Just before it detonated me and Sky ran into a building with a long spiral staircase unfortunately our way was sealed off by metal bars so our only way our was to go up. By the time we got up to the end of the staircase the way to the door out of the ruins were blocked by a gate Sky had then mentioned a ladder going up to the roof of the structure, once on the roof I started searching for the second insignia while Sora found ammo for her magnum. I got out on a wooden walkway and at the end of the walkway was the insignia of eagle as I put it away I heard what sounded like a gun being thrown away.

"Krauser….why the hell are you impersonating a stripper?" Sora non-enthusiastically spoke. "First, you had a shirt with your tactical vest, the second time you show up you only had your tactical vest on and now nothing. You're not impressing anyone by doing that you know."

"Oh you had just dug your grave." Krauser angrily said to Sora, then all of a sudden his left arm began to mutate and when the mutation ceased his left arm looked more like a shield than an arm.

After Krauser mutated arm appeared he dove at me unfortunately I had been knocked backwards but luckily I had held onto the edge for dear life though it wasn't making it easier when Krauser tried to crush my hand to get me to let go, I had some luck on my side because when Krauser wasn't looking Sora jumped on his back and impaled Krauser's shoulder with her knife. Krauser got off my hand, grabbed Sora by her neck and threw her out of my sight I managed to get up and ran passed Krauser to get some open space and distance between us. I seen Sora bring out her magnum, making sure it was loaded she aimed it at Krauser who then used his mutated arm as a shield which deflected mine and Sora's bullets. Shooting at Krauser seemed like a futile task at the time until I realized that while he's protecting his front the back is completely exposed so devising a plan I asked Sora to provide a distraction for Krauser long enough for me to shoot him. Agreeing with my plan Sky had let me borrow her magnum and ran to Krauser when he stopped moving.

"Hey, Krauser!" Sora yelled to get his attention, "I really must ask, why do you wear that stupid beret? Did my uncle not have anymore cool headwear to give you?"

"You better shut you mouth if you know what's good for you." Krauser threatened menacingly as he turned his back to me and faced my partner.

"Ohh I'm really scared, your arm doesn't freak me out, what happened anyway did Uncle Osmund and Wesker run out of lab rats to test on?"

Hearing that I knew Sora had crossed Krauser big time just by seeing him turn beet red and his veins show on his neck, taking my chance I shot Krauser through the back where the heart should be and after the bullet left the barrel and hit Krauser, part of his chest had flew out and he collapsed on the ground dead. Confirming Krauser's death Sora let out a nervous/relieved chuckle then the expression on her face became grave and turned to the stone tower with bombs on it. Seeing the explosives meant that this place was going to be a disaster site soon so Sora ran down the ladder I quickly searched Krauser's pockets for the last insignia and right when I found it I ran after Sora who was already at the door. Right when I got there I placed the panther, eagle, and serpent stones in their correct place on the door, after being placed in their spots the stone door opened to reveal a metal double door and taking no chance we opened the door and ran inside. A few moments later the explosives detonated which had shook the building and several pieces of debris were falling from the ceiling, the room we were in looked like a jail and I was not even going to bother guessing what was in the cells.

Just before I began to head for the door Sora quickly placed her arm in front of me as if blocking my movements, I was just about to ask her why but seeing the look on her face told me something wasn't good.

"Regenerator." Sora spoke just below a whisper.

"A regenerator? Sora there isn't a regenerator in the room and even if there was we would've heard it by now." I argued with my partner and looked into the first two cells.

"Yes there is, I don't know how but I can sense plagas." Sora told me then added, "I sense five plagas and that alone told me that a regenerator is near."

"Still that could be….." I paused after hearing strangled breathing, "never mind you're right Sora."

"Time to get rid of it before it causes a nuisance." Sora told me as she got out her rifle and attached the infrared scope to it.

"There's nothing you want to tell me?"

"What?" Sora asked looking away from the scope to me, "Oh nothing, why ask?" she added diverting her attention back to her rifle and started shooting.

"I was kind of expecting a…."

" 'I told you so.' is that what you're expecting, cuz if it is then don't expect it anytime soon." Sora told me as she fired off the seventh bullet and following the bullet making contact was a flesh ripping explosion. "Let's go, President Graham wants his daughter back and our only obstacle is my crazed uncle."

I somewhat chuckled at the fact that even Sora thinks her uncle is crazy and as soon as Sky removed the infrared scope and strapped her rifle on her back we headed to the door and after we exited the jail-like room we ended up back outside but there were sounds of explosions ahead of us. Then just before Sky and I went further ahead my radio started going off, I figured it was Saddler since my connection with Hunnigan was jacked.

"Ah, so it seems you've killed Krauser too, how should I return my appreciation?"

"Wha? What are you talking about I thought he was with you?" I asked, thinking that Krause and Saddler were working together.

"Hmph, what are you talking about? Did you really think I would trust an American?"

"What about Sora, she's American." I spoke mentioning the fact that his own niece is American.

"Sora's family, she's the only one of our family that I trust." Saddler told me then added, "Since you've shown quite a bit of promise by protecting my niece and killing Krauser, once your assimilation with Las Plagas is complete I'll have you serve as Sora's guard."

"Okay give me that!" Sora outburst as she ripped the radio from my hand. "Listen Uncle Osmund I don't want Leon as my guard, and I definitely don't want him a slave to the parasite!" she yelled at him and by the look on his face Saddler was shocked at her outburst.

Once her comment was made I took my radio back from Sora and told Saddler that I will exterminate the parasite from my body then Saddler hung up his radio.

// Sora's POV //

'_The nerve of him, uncle Osmund's not going to succeed._' I thought as I ran up a hill with Leon only to find what seemed to be like hundreds of ganado. "Oh shit, we're definitely outnumbered here." I spoke, slightly trembling with fear seeing the ganado with turrents, flaming crossbows, hatchets, stun rods, and scythes.

"We're going to have to try to fight them."

"Leon are you alright upstairs? There are too many of them out there!"

Before my partner answered me a helicopter had flown above us, shining its spotlight on us and our ear pieces began beeping. Just as I put mine in I listened just in time for the pilot to tell us that he's sorry for the delay because of bad traffic. He then flew to chopper to a water tower and knocked it over on a bunch of ganado and then started firing his chopper's guns, killing off more ganado.

"Now that's what I call firepower."

"Thanks Mike!" I thanked, knowing who was piloting the chopper.

"You're welcome Sora, since you're looking for firepower I'm your guy." Mike said to us via radio.

While Mike flew ahead Leon and I had to keep going on ahead but as we ran forward three ganado; two with crossbows and one with a turrent got in position and started shooting at us. Quickly as possible we ran for cover, once getting to a good place to hide I took out my rifle, edged out a bit and looked through the scope to find my target. After getting out of the way of gunfire a few times I managed to shoot the ganado with the turrent while Leon shot out the crossbow ganado, then by the time we got rid of many ganado coming after us Mike shot a rocket at a gate. Once the gate was obliterated Leon and I ran passed the debris only to find another person at a turrent, luckily we ran into the building under it to protect ourselves from the turrent ganado. Just as we got out on the east side of the building Mike had blown up the turrent ganado above us but as we went on ahead a huge ganado wielding a gattling gun appeared and tried to shoot at us.

"Sora, would it be possible for you to use your power to control the gunner?" Leon asked me, hoping what I say to him will be his answer.

"Umm, I could try but I'm not going to guarantee anything so don't get mad if I can't okay?"

"I won't get mad, it was just a suggestion." Leon told me, then I got out in the open and slid down a zip line to get close to the gunner ganado then commanded, "Don't shoot me or the American, shoot the ganado trying to kill us."

"Algo para usted, señora" the gattling ganado replied to me and then jumped down to shoot any ganado that was breathing. (Anything for you, Mistress)

Leon had used the zip line to get over to where I was and once here I seen a lever which I assumed opened our way out of here, upon pulling the lever a path was opened and my gattling ganado went ahead of us and began shooting everything in sight while Mike took out some turrent ganado. I had told Mike not to shoot the gattling gun wielding ganado after he got rid of three turrent ganado, when all opposing ganado were gone Leon and I split up to get to the controls to open the door out of here. When we passed through the door out of here we ended up in an area with a small army of ganado with sickles, stun rods, crossbows, and cleavers, then just as I thought we were going to get killed Mike told me and Leon to take cover. Just as Leon and I took cover Mike started shooting the ganado with his gattling gun while my gattling ganado joined in on the shooting and after my ganado and Mike got rid of the last few ganado I had seen uncle Osmund and a ganado with a rocket launcher.

"Ohh shit!" I panicked and turned on my earpiece, "Mike get out of here!" I demanded just in time for the ganado to fire the rocket and Mike to deviate out of its path.

"Thanks for the save Sora,"

"No problem Mike." I replied back to him and watched my uncle leave the area along with Mike.

Once Mike left I heard Leon walking ahead of me and just after a few steps I felt a headache forming, immediately I knew it was from controlling the gattling ganado so I had it kill itself. Once the ganado killed himself I was instantly relieved of my headache and quickly followed Leon before he got too far ahead of me. By the time I caught up with Leon I seen him double over and clutch his chest in pain so to see if he was okay I rushed over to him and tried to prevent him from falling over.

"Leon, you okay?" I heard Ada ask as she walked in the room then unexpectedly Leon slowly stood up on his own, he turned towards the woman as he let out a few grunts and all of a sudden he tried to choke Ada!

"Leon stop!" I screamed as I tried to pry him off of the woman. "Let her go now!" I cried out and once I said that Leon had released Ada as if she was like an electric shock to him.

"S-sorry Ada," Leon apologized as he swallowed two pills of the drug that slows the growth of the plagas.

"You have to get that parasite out of your body." Ada told Leon then turned to me, "Thank you Sora"

After Ada thanked me for saving her life she left the building Leon looked perfectly normal and had asked what happened a second ago so not to leave him in the dark I told Leon what he almost did. Once telling Leon what he almost did he looked like he was pissed off at himself and had said that it probably wasn't going to be much longer till the parasite takes over completely I had gone up to Leon and slapped him across the face for even thinking like that. At first he was shocked but after it wore off he demanded why I did that so all I did was walk away and kept my mouth shut. When Leon caught up with me we ended up walking in a storage-like room with control panels and Ashley in some sort of containment unit, for some reason the plaga inside me had alerted me of another infectee but I had already knew who it was by their voice.

"You could have an awesome power Mr. Kennedy, but it would seem you would rather choose death." uncle Osmund spoke when we walked into the room. "Sora, my dear niece, you could join me and with the power of Las Plagas we can bring the United States to their knees."

"I would rather die than enslave America!" I refused my uncle's proposition.

"Think about the power you would possess, don't throw your life away for a policed country."

"She said no Saddler, now if you don't mind we're taking Ashley back."

"Ah the audacity of youth." was all Saddler said then dashed over to Leon and somehow pushed him into the containment unit Ashley was in.

Once again uncle Osmund extended his hand thus making Leon writhe then as he walked towards Leon I got in between them with my magnum out and all of machine rounds started hitting Saddler. I looked to see that the shots came from Ada's gun whole Saddler staggered back recovering from being shot multiple times Ada told Leon to open the unit to let Ashley out. After letting her out I heard uncle Osmund groaning and the expression I saw on his face I couldn't describe then as Saddler was groaning Leon, Ada, and I had seen the skin on Saddler's hand literally crawl then unclenching his fist almost all of Ada's bullets fell to the floor. Quickly as he could Leon hit the switch to release Ashley and once out it was somewhat difficult to move he because she was either groggy or drugged, while Leon and I were dragging Ashley to a door out Saddler was coming after us while Ada was shooting him in the back. Since it seemed her bullets were doing no good I looked up to see gasoline tanks above the doorway so I took out a grenade and chucked it up there, after it exploded I dove Into the small undamaged room with Leon and Ashley with a long cut on my arm which wasn't there for the first thirty seconds.

// Ada's POV //

I had to give Saddler's niece come credit for blocking off one of Saddler's paths to get to her, Leon, and Ms. Graham but now I had to deal with Saddler on my own, after I reloaded my machine gun Saddler had leaped to the walkway and tried to impale me with his now tentacle-like arm. Luckily I avoided it and shot him multiple times while maneuvering to a different location where I can move around without any obstacles getting in my way. While maneuvering Saddler dashed to me and had gotten in arms reach of me so to create more distance I took out a flash grenade and threw it to the ground thus setting it off immediately Saddler had backed off and shielded his eyes from he flash, I could also hear an irritated groan from him. After hearing Saddler's groan I jumped down after he recovered and came after me, from the moment he was on the ground I started shooting Saddler with what was left of my machine gun ammunition, occasionally throwing grenades when necessary. Out of nowhere I got blindsided by one of Saddler's mutated arms and started seeing black dots swirl in my line of vision.

"Good, this is just what I needed." I heard Saddler say as he picked up something from the ground as I passed out.

// Saddler's POV //

After binding her wrists I placed a sliver of glass covered in blood in a SNA reader, the results I got back were in my favor because since the blood belonged to my niece its just what I needed to complete my creation. Once getting the blood back I went over to a hidden room even my researchers never knew of, went inside and turned on the lights to reveal a human sized plaga floating in a containment unit full of fluids keeping the plagas alive. Seeing the plagas I opened up the top of the unit the placed Sora's blood in with the plaga and watched as it started to mimic Sora's form, as soon as the process was complete I released the plagas clone to see if the results were able to be of use. As the plagas clone took its first breath it looked at me then embraced me like a child who hadn't seen their parent in ages and the clone tried to talk but as I expected the plaga didn't develop any vocal cords so she was unable to speak, through I did take the time to program the clone to use sign language . Learning the that couldn't speak the clone signed "I'm happy to see you, father." seeing that only made me think back to when I had actually wished that Sora was my daughter and not my brother's.

"Come now dear, I have a very important task for you." I told the clone of my niece after handing her combat clothing and her signing "Anything for you father."

// Leon's POV //

Thank god I had Sora on my side because if I didn't I would have had to deal with two huge ganado wearing armor and two regular ganado with stun rods while protecting Ashley at the same time. Fortunately Sora was easily able to control the ganados to kill themselves and made it easier to get to a room which had lead to the room where a machine that killed plagas was. I looked at Ashley and Sora looking at the machine somewhat frightened of it, I told Sora to operate the machine as I got in the chair and was strapped down.

"You sure about this Leon?" Ashley asked obviously worried about my well being.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I confirmed Ashley's worry then looked at Sora who hesitantly started the plagas removal process.

Soon after the machine started the two lit rods had positioned near my chest and sent a painful shock in my chest, I toughed it out until I felt the parasite burst and heard the controls to the machine give out a long tone signifying that the parasite was killed. After the parasite was killed I was released from the chair and looked at the girls who were wondering if I was okay.

"How are you feeling Leon?" Sora asked me.

"Like a million bucks," I told her as I got out of the chair.

"I guess I'm up." Ashley said until Sora told her that she should go to be sure that the machine would be safe.

Once everything was decided Sora got in the seat, was strapped down and the two lit rods were positioned but after I activated the machine a note flashed on the screen saying 'no plagas found, releasing patient.' seeing the notice I was dumbstruck along with Ashley because we know Sora was infected with the parasite. Seeing our expressions Sora just shrugged her shoulders as if to tell us that she didn't know why the machine didn't find the parasite, so then after Sora gout out of the chair Ashley got in and I started up the machine. As soon as the parasite was killed and Ms. Graham was released she weakly got up and just as we were ready to leave Sora said that she had to go back for something I was about to tell her to stay but she told me she'll catch up and ran off.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I had school, RE:T/D which is on hiatus because I lost my humor muse, and I didn't feel like typing it up. But now ch. 10 is up so I hope you like it, please RxR.**


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil I just own my OC Sora.**

**Ch.11: The Final Fight**

// Sora's POV //

'_This is really weird, why do I sense a plaga back in that room?_' I wondered then another thought struck me, '_I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope Ada's alright._'

By the time I found another way to the room Ada and uncle Osmund were gone and when I got in the place looked like a fight went on, I looked around to find a drawer fill of kid's drawings with a signature of 'SS' on the bottom right. Looking at the pictures for a while I had gone wide-eyed in surprise because it was my childhood signature and my drawings which meant that I created El Gigante, the chainsaw men, the regenerators and the Iron Maidens. I had put the pictures back and when I was about to head back to Leon after searching the empty room someone struck me on the back of my head knocking me unconscious . Once I woke up I found myself in a different room chained to a chair, at first I started to struggle to try to get out of the chair but I couldn't even loosen the chains then after making another attempt to break free I heard Saddler walk into the room wit ha plate of food which happened to be my favorite dish.

"I'm guessing that the food's for you?"

"No its for you, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't give my loving care to my favorite niece." my uncle told me as he set the plate of food on a table in front of me. "Also I do apologize for missing your birthdays but because of that restraining order I couldn't get within 200 yards of you."

"Restraining order?" I wondered then remembered something, "Ohh you mean the one that expired ten years ago?"

"So the restraining order your father chased me with at one of the family reunions was expired?"

"Yeah that document was expired when I was thirteen."

After I told my uncle that the restraining order expired he told me to eat my meal before it got cold then sat down in another part of the room. When thirty minutes passed I ate all the food, then Saddler took my plate and asked how I was feeling.

"Well aside from getting headaches when I control certain ganado for an indefinite period of time and getting hit over the head I'm doing just great." I arrogantly told Saddler as I winced in pain from being hit in the back of my head by an unknown assailant.

"The headaches I can relate to, I to had gone through the same thing when I injected myself with the Master Plagas." he told me, "and as for the physical head trauma I must apologize for Krauser's uncontrolled strength."

"I thought he was dead!"

"As did I but now all that more reason to make sure he is dead." uncle Osmund said to me then spoke, :Sora there is so much I have to teach you about your newfound power but the only way for you to learn is to…."

"I'm not joining you Uncle Osmund!" I screamed at him.

"Don't be ignorant Sora, embrace what you now possess, don't turn your back on family."

"Right now that seems like a great opportunity." I told uncle Osmund who looked angry then calmed himself down.

"Sora, mi sobrina, you must understand that this religious community, the Las Plagas is our life's blood. Not to mention your inheritance from me to you." (Translation: My niece)

Once he told me what my inheritance was I had yelled that I wanted no part of the Los Illuminados in my life and kept yelling at Saddler until he left the room saying that he needed an aspirin. With no one in the room with me I kept pulling at my chains until I heard a disdainful sound from my chains, I let up to take a quick rest then giving my arms enough time to rest I pulled once more and what I had hoped for came true the chains snapped giving me freedom. As I got out of the room I was in I managed to get outside but not where I needed to be so from where I was at I started climbing a rock wall next to a couple of rafters. I decided to get on the rafters and climb across and when I got to a platform I shoot from the cold air so I put on my red robe which I had and kept on going to search for Leon.

// Leon's POV //

I told Ashley to wait where she was at because when we got to an elevator to a huge platform I had a feeling something wasn't right and before getting to the elevator Ashley and I had found a merchant's dead body in a dumpster. I checked to see if he had anything but to my surprise the merchant had absolutely no guns on him as if someone had gone through the trouble of killing the guy for every single piece of weaponry he had. Anyway I got into the elevator and pressed the button then as I got to the platform I first noticed Ada tied up, suspended in the air then just as I was going to release her a blurred figure kicked me a few feet back. I looked to see who kicked me but when I saw the figure I couldn't believe my eyes…it was Sora!

"Sora?! What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded, wanted to know why Sora, who was in her red Los Illuminados robe, had turned on me.

Without getting a word she came at me with a magnum trying to kill me and just when I thought I was going to die I heard what sounded like a novistador and chains.

"Get away from my Leon!" I heard Sora scream then at that moment another Sora swings on a chain and crashes into the first Sora.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"I don't know Leon but that girl is a fake…..hey stop mimicking me!" The second Sora spoke and noticed that the first on had said the exact same thing.

Then all of a sudden the two Soras began fighting, luckily I knew that the real Sora's robe had a rip in the back but to my misfortune the other one had now gotten a rip in her robe thus making me lose track of whose who. I had mentally cheered the real Sora on then the second Sora gotten frustrated with her robe so she tore it of revealing her attire which belonged to my real partner. The first Sora followed Sky's direction revealing her attire to be all commando and had major artillery on her body.

"Damn this chika is packin'!" Sky exclaimed seeing two rocket launchers nestled on her back.

"Be careful Sky,"

"Don't worry I will," Sky replied to me then was about to go after the fake until she motioned to wait and began using sign language, "What is she saying Leon?"

"I don't know I don't speak sign."

Out of nowhere the fake took a rocket launcher, aimed it at me and was about to pull the trigger until Sora took out a flash grenade and threw it at the fake causing her to be blinded. She opened her mouth as if to let out a scream but nothing came out as she covered her face and curled up in a ball on the ground then began to turn into a grotesque parasite and dissolve from site.

// Ada's POV //

I managed to get free thanks to Sora's novistador, once free I gotten away from the site because Saddler had shown up and tried to convince his niece to join him but as expected she refused so once Ms. Avalon declined her uncle's offer he began to mutate into a hideous monster. I had gotten my grappling gun which I still had and shot it at a rafter on the other side of the platform and pulled the trigger to pull myself to the other platform. Once there I had seen a custom-made rocket launcher far off in the distance then just as I was going to go retrieve it for Leon and arrow was shot and had barely missed me.

"Prepare to die Ada." Krauser said to me with another arrow in his bow.

"Don't count on that Krauser." I told him then used my grappling gun again to get to my intended target.

Dealing with Krauser's not going to be easy but seeing as he is in a weakened state from his fight with Leon and Sora he shouldn't cause too much trouble. Once I had gotten a safe distance from Krauser I pulled out my machine gun and started firing as soon as Krauser was in my line of fire. Every few shots the mutated man either deflected my bullets or sped out of the way, I had to stop using my gun because he was getting too close for comfort and was determined to kill me for sure. Just before Krauser got to where I was I used my grappling gun again to put more distance between us and to get closer to the instrument of Saddler's demise. Even though I was far away from Krauser that didn't mean I was safe from his long ranged weaponry like his bow and arrow and his gun.

I quickly looked to my right to see how Leon and Sora were holding up, they were fairly holding up using minimal ammo as possible but in my opinion Saddler was looking like he was getting mire and more affricated by the two agent's attacks. I couldn't see how they were doing anymore because of Krauser's arrow missing me by an inch so I had to get a move on but first I began to shoot Krauser more, hoping he would just die already and just when I was about to run out of ammunition the mutated man fell where he stood, dead. To make sure Jack Krauser stayed dead I went over to him and pushed his body off the platform and into the ocean, once finishing disposing that brute I took the custom rocket launcher and gotten on a platform closer to Leon.

// Sora's POV //

It was starting to be a pain in the ass fighting my mutated uncle, I wish that Leon and I has some help or a rocket launcher, the one my plagas clone had used was gone and the second one I used missed Saddler before he mutated. Then as if my prayers were heard Ada shout to Leon to use a rocket launcher which she threw onto the platform next to us. Unfortunately the platform that the rocket launcher was on had walkways which dropped at a random time but I had to take the chance since uncle Osmund was keeping Leon preoccupied, luckily for me I got the to the other side before the walkway dropped and retrieved what looked like an incendiary bazooka.

"Sora, toss me the bazooka!" Leon called out as he got across with my mutant uncle on his tail.

Without even thinking I tossed the incendiary rocket launcher to Leon, who now was aiming it at Saddler, then once getting sight on Saddler's weak spot Leon shot the rocket and it burst into flames on contact. To see if he was dead Leon walked over to the burnt mutant and picked up the container Luis had with him before he died, just as he picked it up Ada came behind him with her Blacktail aimed at Leon's head!

"Put the damn gun down Ada!" I demanded aiming my AMT Hardballer Longslide at the woman.

"Sorry, but Leon hand over that sample." Ada ordered Leon raising her gun as Leon rose to his feet.

"Ada, you do know what this is, don't you?" he asked as the 'sample' was taken out of his hand.

"Heh," was all she said before running away from Leon, passed me and did a swan dive off the edge!

Quickly as our legs could carry us Leon and I ran to the edge to see if Ada had a boat or just dove into the ocean but instead of seeing her in the ocean we saw Ada sitting comfortably in a helicopter. I was tempted to shoot the woman then and there but being a nice person I put my gun away and tried to see if anyone else was in the chopper with her.

"Don't worry you two I'll take good care of this." she said waving the container at us.

"Ada!" Leon shouted.

"Here, catch," the Eurasian told one of us then tossed Leon's jacket to us which landed on my head.

"Somehow I think that was done on purpose," I mumbled to myself as I took Leon's jacket off my head and searched through the pockets to find a key with a teddy bear accessory. "Cute, very cute."

"You better get a move on." she said and pressed something on a handheld.

"Damn, she really pushed it, Sora we got to go now!" Leon told me and judging from his tone I figured that the island was going to blow.

Just as Leon and I passed my uncle's burnt carcass I felt something grab my ankle thus causing me to fall toe the ground and when I looked behind me to see what it was the thing that grabbed my ankle was my uncle who weakly pleaded for me to help him. As much as it pained me to do this I got out my Punisher, aimed it at his head and before I pulled the trigger I said "Lo siento Osmund tío" then pulled the trigger to release the killing shot. Finally killing my uncle I wiped away the tears that fell down my face and ran as fast as I could to catch up with Leon, who was probably already with Ashley by now. Once meeting up with the two we had to run like hell though an underground tunnel, as we got to the end of the tunnel there was a jet ski, fit for two, floating on the still water current. I was just about to say that one of us was screwed until my novistador appeared on the cave ceiling and it was agreed that Leon and Ashley go on the ski while I rode my mutant insect.

Getting on our rides we sped off down the tunnel which seemed to go on forever until there was a big drop for Leon and Ms. Graham which made my stomach drop even though I was being carried by my bug. Just after Leon's jet ski landed an explosion echoed throughout the tunnel and huge waves were crashing behind us.

"Waves! Behind us!" Ashley panicked burying her face in Leon's back.

"Don't worry just hold on and don't look back!" Leon told the scared college student as he put the pedal to the metal.

As Leon sped up I had to tell my novistador to try to catch up so we wouldn't get left behind and die, also another thing we had to avoid was giant falling rocks that broke off during the explosion. Avoiding all the falling boulders there was another explosion that sent the four of us flying out of the tunnels and out into open ocean then once the jet ski landed back on the water Ashley had been jerked off the ski.

"Ashley!" Leon and I exclaimed in unison, desperately searching for the President's daughter.

"Leon! Sora!" Ashley cried out as she spat out sea water that got in her mouth as she came up to the surface.

"You alright?" I felt like asking.

"Never better, so are we going to cross miles of ocean or is there some other transport?"

"Here's your ride." Mike spoke on a loudspeaker as he piloted the chopper over us.

"We owe ya one Mike," Leon told him through via radio.

"No problem, Sora and I know a good bar."

"Sora? She doesn't look like the drinker type." Ashley said as she climbed up the ladder after Leon.

"I don't drink, I'm the designated driver whenever I go to the bar with friends of mine, including Mike since we're buds from training." I told the blonde as soon as I got in the helicopter and let my novistador rest from flying full speed and carrying me.

"It's true and I've alerted Hunnigan you two rescued Ms. Graham so it's smooth sailing from here.

Hearing that all I wanted to do was sleep and just before I did I heard Ashley's attempt to ask Leon out but he had rejected her offer then not expecting it Leon asked me out on a date once we got things sorted out, and of course I said yes. On the way back to he U.S. I made sure that my novistador didn't cause trouble in the chopper, I also noticed that Ashley fell asleep on Leon I wanted to tell her to get off but I decided against it because she had a rough time and needed to rest in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, I just own my OC, her parents and her dog.**

**Ch. 12: Epilogue**

// Sora's POV //

When we finally got back to the White House all who were out there were; the press, the President's bodyguards, the President himself and Hunnigan, I told my novistador to turn invisible so it wouldn't scare everyone to death. Upon landing Leon, Ashley and I got out of the helicopter only to see a heart-felt reunion of a father and daughter and the Secret Service about to arrest me for espionage until Leon and Ashley stopped them. Getting time to explain to everyone, except the press, about my relation to the cult leader Mr. Graham called off his men and let me keep my job but what I didn't expect was to be able to help Leon protect the President's family. After a while Leon and I finished our reports and acknowledging my plagas powers I told the President and everybody involved to not disclose the fact that I have a surviving plagas sample inside me for personal and safety reasons. Getting that permission I filed my report and was preparing myself to tell my parents of uncle Osmund's death, just as I was about to go Leon wanted to go with me to make sure nothing goes wrong and with that we began a long drive to my parent's place with my novistador riding on the roof, still invisible.

// Leon's POV //

"Sora, where do your parents live anyway?" I asked ,seeing that three hours have passed since we left D.C.

"You're going to find the name crazy but they live in Raccoon Valley." Sora told me and just hearing the name brought back memories, "You okay Leon?"

"How can anyone in the right mind name a place 'Raccoon Valley'?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not the founder of the place and we should be arriving soon."

Just as we passed the sign saying we're in Raccoon Valley I realized that the name had a meaning, there were raccoons all over the place hell Sora had to stop a few times to let a group of coons cross the road. By the time we got to the house where Sora's parents lived it was close to being night and I could tell she was nervous about telling her parents about her uncle's death. Sora took a deep breathe, got out of the car and walked to the doorstep, I was with her to take some responsibility just in case her parents are grieving and try to blame Sora.

"Leon, before my parents answer the door, just let me say that my mom is sometimes quick to assume and my dad is overprotective and also quick to assume.

"Don't worry Sky, everything will be fine." I told her.

"Hope you're right," Sora let out then knocked on the door which was opened by a woman who almost looks identical to Sora but a shy older.

"Sora, sweetie! 'Bout time you visited us." the woman greeted cheerfully as she embraced Sora.

"Nice to see you to mom," Sora greeted back, "Mom this is Leon Kennedy, Leon, this is my mother, Iris Avalon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kennedy, it's about time Sora brought introduced her boyfriend." Mrs. Avalon said to me, then invited us in. "Marcus, Sora's here and she finally found a boyfriend."  
"Mom, stop jumping to conclusions!"

As we entered the living room the first thing I heard was a dog howling something on the lines of 'I love you' after that I seen that the howl was from a blonde husky who was laying that whom I assumed to be Sora's father's feet. As quickly as Sora could she introduced her father and I to each other, then once introductions were made Sora told her parents that she had something to say.

"It better not be an engagement," Marcus warned, almost giving me the 'mess with my daughter, I'll kill you' look.

"No! What I wanted to say is that Osmund Saddler is dead," Sora spoke and seen a shocked look on her father's face. "Dad, I know he was your brother but……"

"Yes!!!! Who offed him Sora?! Don't leave me in the dark." Marcus cheered, jumping up from his seat on the couch, causing Wesker the dog to run by Sora.

"Sora and I killed him," I spoke then all of a sudden we were pulled in a bear hug by Marcus.

"At long last, Iris time to break out the champagne it's a celebration!"

"What?! You're not the least bit saddened about your brother's death?" Sora exclaimed, obviously surprised.

"No, that damn man kept coming after you, causing this family nothing but grief I'm glad he's dead." Marcus told his daughter after releasing me and Sora then handed us glasses.

"Dad….. I don't drink," Sora plainly said, putting her glass on the coffee table.

"Make an exception sweetheart, this is something to celebrate."

"Not for grandpa it's not." Sora mumbled low enough for me to hear and not her father.

After Sora declined her father's offer the small celebration began then after a while Marcus sat down on the couch completely content, Iris and Sora went to the kitchen to get non-alcoholic drinks and make a quick remedy for a hangover. During the wait I noticed Sora's dog, Wesker, glaring at me as he laid down next to the kitchen's entrance, for some reason her husky reminded me of those wolves I encountered and as Sora came out Wesker rolled on his back s if asking Sora to rub his belly. With a quick delay Sora gave some attention to her dog and set four glasses on the table.

"Listen Leon, if your going to date my daughter then lets get a couple of rules set in." Marcus said to me in a serious tone.

"Dad! You can't go doing that, I'm not a teenager anymore." Sora exclaimed and was embarrassed at what her dad said.

"Sorry Sora, but as a father it's my job to make sure that this guy doesn't try anything with you."

"Dad," Sora irritantly said while hiding her face with her hand.

"Marcus, Sora's an adult now not to mention she's an special agent so she's more than capable of taking care of herself." Iris told her husband.

"But dear,"

As the parent's argument was finished Sora suggested that we leave before her father decides to delay them anymore, I though that idea was just great and we left but we had another guest in the car….her dog. After the drive back to Washington I gave Sora directions to my place and once there I asked Sora how next weekend would sound for our date, then after getting her answer I was just about to get out of her car until Sora stopped me and kissed me.

'_I have a feeling that dating Sora is going to be one of my best decisions._' I thought as I got out and saw Sora drive off.

* * *

Here's the end of my RE4 story, I'm trying to write and RE5 story with Sora but I got writer's block on it so to get away from it I'm making an RE6 with almost all of RE's characters we haven't heard from. Hope you like the ending, please RxR.


End file.
